Hearts Forged In Steel
by NerdyAddict
Summary: Felicity Smoak is a Bratva Captain, she's known for her ruthless psychological torture, her cold heart and business like manner, but then she meets Oliver Queen and the past starts to catch up with her. Can she trust a man she barely knows to help her take down her biggest "enemy"? (Bratva AU)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SO I posted this first chapter in my prompts story section Arrows and Glasses, based on this prompt:**

 **Arrow-through-my-writers-block: Someone once mentioned it would be cool for a Bratva fic to be reversed with Felicity as the captain. So... prompt: Felicity is a Bratva captain. She's typically ruthless with psychological torture, but then she meets Oliver Queen.**

 **However due to popular demand I have continued it with a title of it's own, so yes posting this one in advance for posting chapter 2... All mistakes are my own and** **I do not speak Russian this is was done with a translator, it will probably be wrong, I am sorry!**

* * *

Felicity Smoak that was her name, her real name but these days no one called her that. She was Captain, ma'am, boss, anything but Felicity. She was born into the world of the Bratva; she was left to live peacefully till she was 7 and her father left, then everything changed. To try to get to him they would try to get her and her mother, they moved around the world constantly, never settling, never having a home.

That all changed when she was 15, when a man was sent to retrieve them. He attacked her mother, leaving her unconscious then he rounded onto Felicity his hands all over her, so she retaliated that was the first time Felicity killed a man. That was also the day she met Anatoly Knyazev, a Captain in the Bratva, who was an old friend of her father. He devoted his life to keeping her and her mother safe; he even paid for her to go to MIT to get away. But that didn't last long.

Now here she was at the age of 25, Bratva Captain, head of the Starling City branch, feared, ruthless and cold. She was the master of physiological torture, easily able to manipulate others, and could kill with practised precision. But that was an act; she had done what she had to do to survive. The real her, well no one got to see that, that was reserved for behind closed doors, her secret rooms, her private quarters.

She was stood outside the door to one of the rooms in the basement of her headquarters, she never referred to it as her home, in fact these were more like dungeons. She'd left her men upstairs, carrying a massive silver tray with an array of food and drinks. She slowly unlocked the door, pushing it open. The room was smothered in darkness; she flipped the switch on then closed and locked the door behind her. She walked over to the small chair and table in the corner and set the tray down. Then she finally turned her attention to the man on the floor. He was curled into a ball, his hands and feet chained with a bag over his head. He was in rags her men had forced him into; he hadn't drunk in 3 days and hadn't eaten for the whole week he had been kept here. She sat down in the chair; it was obvious the man was alive and conscious even if he hadn't spoken. She steeled her spine, letting her voice drop into the cold tone she had become accustom to.

"I've seen greater men than yourself crack under the extreme conditions you have endured." He still remained silent and unmoving. "Now many would say its testament to your loyalty, but I... I know that the reason you haven't cracked is because you have nothing to share." She stood up then walking over to him her heels clicking on the floor. As she bent down to pull the bag from his head, his hand flew out clutching her ankle, but Felicity was trained and in a matter of minutes she had him pinned to the floor his hands wrapped around the chains even tighter. She slowly pulled the bag from his head. She didn't know what she was expecting but she definitely was not expecting this, and if the split second shocked expression on his face was anything to go by neither was he. She tilted her head looking down at him, and then she became acutely aware she was straddling him.

"Я хочу поговорить с вашим капитаном." He said his voice so low, it sent shivers down her spine. Felicity just stared at him, his stubbled face and amazing jaw. Then he quirked an eye brow and she little stumbled up off of him, feeling way too many things for a man she was meant to be threatening.

"I... Errr." She fumbled for words as the man detangled his arms and sat up looking at her.

"Are you new at this or something?" He asked taking in her tiny stature, her blonde hair and the pants suit she was wearing, the glasses perched on the end of her nose with her hair pulled up high.

"нет..."

"Then get me your boss." He growled trying to intimidate her.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I have some interesting facts for her."

"Really? From the man who's trying to over throw her." He laughed then.

"You have no idea of the games you're playing in ребенок." She walked back to the chair sitting down, grabbing a piece of fruit and eating it. His eyes watched her, his tongue coming out to wet his chapped lips. In any other circumstance she would have taken him right there but he was an enemy.

"Do tell what do you know of my boss?"

"I know her real name." He said with a cocky smirk and she froze mid bite before shrugging.

"So do I." He froze then eyeing her trying to figure out who she was as she shrugged lightly. "I know everything about her."

"Да неужели?"  
"Да."

"What? Like she's American, her father left her, she was dragged into this world unwillingly, the master of physiological torture which has been _very_ apparent this week." Felicity sat there just watching as he spoke. "She killed her first a man at 15." She flinched slightly then and clearly he noticed. "She didn't tell you that? Didn't tell you how she battered him, stabbed him... tortured him."

"That's a lie." She snapped losing her cool and he smirked. She took a deep breath grounding herself.

"вранье." She mumbled.

"I don't think your boss would want me to share more so please go fetch your Captain."

"Of course Mr Queen." Now it was his turn to freeze. "Oliver Queen right? Son of the late Moira and Robert Queen, both Boyeviks for my boss. You inherited the position, but your sister..." His jaw clenched so hard. "Well your sister got out of this world. What was her name? Thea?"

"No!" He shouted fighting against the chains, the animalistic rage filled him and she couldn't help but smirk now.

"So tell me what is it you are truly doing here Mr Queen, when we all know it's my boss's Captaincy you want." He shook his head violently.

"No! I need to talk to her!" He shouted it so loud.

"Why?" She shouted back standing up.

"только… her." She turned to the tray grabbing a slice of melon before handing it to him, ignoring his split language.

"You're already talking to her." She said and just like that his whole stance changed, he deflated, his shoulders dropped his mouth fell open.

"You're Felicity Smoak?" His voice no longer held the menacing tone a minute ago. She nodded and he stared at the melon.

"Eat." She mumbled. He looked up at her then and his eyes held an empathy she had never seen before; a look that made her feel vulnerable. He started to eat the melon without question, with a trust that seemed to be building just from knowing she was the Captain. She looked at him then seeing the scars peeking out from under the rags, scars from his clear fights in maintaining his position. But she knew as soon as she found those records of Thea the real reason he was doing all this was to protect her, to keep her untainted by this world.

"Did you hurt my sister?" He asked. Felicity frowned.

"No I would never..." She grabbed the tray once more placing it, on the floor in front of him before she sat down too.

"You... You shouldn't be sitting on the floor Captain, you-" he saw her wince and he frowned.

"Please don't call me Captain." She whispered and she heard his sudden intake of breath.

"You shouldn't be doing this Felicity, you don't even know me."

"Yet I feel I can trust you more than I can some of my men." He looked even more stunned at that. "A man who puts himself in danger, who joins a cruel world, who's littered in scars all to protect his baby sister, that's a man I can trust _isn't it_?" He shrugged taking a sip of the glass of water.

"She's safe?"

"Even more so." He frowned. "I deleted her existence online."

"Ah you didn't graduate from MIT top of the class for nothing. Sorry I just, I needed to know I could trust you. I did the background check, delve further than anyone probably has but I still don't understand why you came back when you were free."

"I was never free, my dad signed my own death warrant the moment he left, to repay his debts I had to become _this_." She gestured to herself, and gave a shrug. "Plus it was my mother too and as much as Anatoly could protect her, it would never be enough with my father's debts looming in the background."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, we both protect the people we love-"

"But who protects you?" He asked his features softening and Felicity couldn't deny her heart beat a little quicker.

"I do."

"Isn't it a little lonely pretending all of this is what you want? In doing what you do?" She shrugged looking down.

"Очень одинокий." She mumbled. He slowly brought his chained hand to her chin lifting her head up.

"Let me help you, and then you won't be alone anymore." She stared into his blue eyes getting lost in them, his words hitting her more than she cared and she pulled back. She was meant to be strong enough, she wasn't meant to be thinking about one of her prisoners like this.

"What did you want Oliver?" She asked. He slowly put his hand back down.

"I did want to be Captain Felicity but none anymore, not after everything I found out about you... I... I came to offer my help, to tell you there's a mole in your men." She shook her head. "Yes, I don't know who, but someone is leaking information about you and your routines."

"They wouldn't do that."

"They would for your father..."

"No he's long gone."

"Believe me, he's a lot closer than you think."

"How would you know that?"

"Because he was the one that hired me. He wanted me to infiltrate your base, to over throw your leadership."

"Well then why are you telling me this?" She said jumping to her feet trying to steady her breathing.

"Because I trust you a hell of a lot more than I trust him, and," he shrugged, "there's just something about you." He said it quietly and she span around.

"I... I need some air." She said stumbling back towards the door.

"Well I won't be going anywhere." He shouted after her as she slammed and locked the door leaning against it. She knew her father wasn't dead, _but he wanted to overthrow her? Why would he want that?_ Unless he was planning on trying to take the whole organisation. She swallowed thickly; Oliver Queen had well and truly changed her life but whether that was a good or a bad thing remained to be seen.

* * *

Я хочу поговорить с вашим капитаном - I want to talk to your Captain  
нет – no  
ребенок – child  
Да неужели? - Oh really?  
Да – Yes  
вранье – Lies  
только – only  
Очень одинокий - Very lonely


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SO here's the second chapter I hope you enjoy, as always mistakes are all mine... I can't guarantee regular updates but I shall try! I'm also going to try something different to my usual writing and hopefully go darker (but we'll see)**

* * *

Felicity took a shaky breath her mind a mass of jumbled up questions. She needed to focus, needed to figure things out, she needed a plan. She flattened her suit as she stood straighter, steeling her spine. She walked out the dungeons, her team all gathered around.

"Boss?" Roy asked looking at her.

"Back to work everyone." The team exchanged looks before they started their normal activities. "Roy, Dig." She motioned for them to follow her. They didn't hesitate as she led them down a corridor to her work study. She walked in and they closed the heavy doors behind them.

"What is it Captain?" Dig asked taking a step closer. She leant her fists on the table trying to control her emotions. "What did the prisoner say? Did he talk?"

"He says there is a mole."

"What?" Roy spat out. Dig gave him a sharp look. "I mean you can't believe him ma'am."

"He says he works for my father. That he sought him out to work his way in and overthrow me..." She never looked up as she stared at her hands.

"That he trusts me more than my father. That he can help."

"But why tell you this?" She turned to her computer then typing away.

"He's protecting someone." She answered. " _Family_." The men nodded in understanding.

"That doesn't mean you can trust him."

"I know Dig." She said turning to face him. "I know that but yet I feel like I can." She looked him in the eyes. "But I won't, not yet."

"This is dangerous territory Felic- Captain."

"I know that too..." She sighed. She scribbled quickly onto a piece of paper before standing up straighter. "Of all my security I trust you two with my life, with my secrets, with everything." The pair nodded. "So I need your help."

"Anything boss." Roy answered.

"If Sara was here I would be asking this of her-"

"Her father's still ill." Diggle butted in.

"I must remember to send them a fruit basket." Felicity said absently.

"Already done ma'am." Dig replied.

"Thank you Dig." She gave him a sharp nod. "Anyway..." She walked to Roy pressing the piece of paper into his palm. "I need you to go to this address." Roy glanced at it his eyes widening.

"But this is the other side of the worl-"

"I know." She walked over to her desk, the family portrait of herself, her mother and Anatoly hanging behind it and she pulled it forward to reveal a large safe. She didn't even flinch as she entered the codes and had her retina scanned. She pulled out a wad of cash. "That should be more than enough."

"Wow there's about half a million-"

"Roy, I need you to go to that address and track down _this_ woman." She showed him the computer screen a grainy image but still able to capture her beauty.

"Who is she?"

"Roy!" Diggle snapped.

"It's okay." Felicity said spinning. "That's the prisoner's weakness."

"So she's your collateral?" Diggle asked. Felicity merely nodded at him.

"I need you to find and observe her Roy."

"Nothing else?"

"No, just watch; see what happens but check in with Diggle."

"Yes boss." He nodded before he stepped out the room, as soon as the doors clicked shut Diggle turned to her. She sighed as she dropped into the chair.

"So what's your plan here?"

"If my father is as ruthless as they made him out to be then he'll have men on her." She gestured to the screen.

"Is Roy enough?"

"You're the head of my security, you tell me." She said looking up at him.

"He's well trained, he can handle himself." Dig said reassuringly.

"Good."

"So you're protecting his sister?" He asked warily.

"No." She sat up straighter. "He wants to trust me, I have to trust him but it's a two way street. She is means to an end, if anything goes wrong..." Dig just nodded leaving it left unsaid.

"What about him?"

"Cut him loose."

"Kill him?" Diggle said not even flinching.

"No, release him."

"Do you think that's wise?" Diggle frowned.

"What options do I have? I either let him go, kill him or keep him here. But if he does have connections to my father... He might be the only way for me to bring him down."

"So I'm just going to walk him out the house after all that?"

"No I'm going to put trackers on him. And you're going to keep an eye on him."

"But what about yo-"

"I am perfectly safe we have many good men and women."

"But if there is a mole-"

"Then so be it, we don't have many options Dig but I need to do more research, or at least Oliver will lead us to him."

"Fine but I'll step up security on the house." She nodded as she stood up heading back to the safe. She pulled out a pile of clothes.

"These are his." She slowly looked through his possessions grabbing one of his boots. She pulled out a tray full of tracker bugs from her draw. She grabbed one forcing it into the sole of his boot. Next she moved onto his leather jacket placing one into the stitching.

"2 trackers?"

"Well he had no phone I could bug. If I do his clothing there is a risk he won't wear then again so hence multiple devices." Diggle remained silent as she looked through his clothes and her eyes settled on the gold band of a watch. She picked it up, it had clear weight, a beautiful time piece clearly custom made. She span it around to find the back engraved.

 _Dearest Oliver, follow your heart, love mum and dad._

She froze for a second, closing her eyes before she focused once more. She gently eased the back off to reveal the workings inside. She gently secured it to the back making sure it wouldn't interfere with the mechanism, before replacing the lid.

"Sentimentality can get you killed." She held up his watch.

"How did-"

"The engraving, prized possession... My bet he never takes it off. It reveals a lot about what's in his heart."

"Much like my wedding band then?"

"Probably, how is Lyla doing?"

"She's thankful, we both are for you giving her the time off and full pay."

"My life is no greater than your families Dig, she and the baby are what matter the most." He smiled at her then as she stepped closer handing the clothes over to him.

"You know you're part of our family too."

"I'm not a part of any family Dig. I'm alone in this." She gestured around her. "And that's the best way to be." He gave her a sad smile before he turned towards the doors.

* * *

Oliver sat there staring at the plate of fruit; he wanted to eat it all but he knew after a week without food his body would resist it so instead he drank the juice. He had sat staring at the door since Felicity had left, she was meant to be a target not her, not that. He knew she was a woman, that wasn't the issue, neither was the fact that she was petit, blonde but voluptuous. It was that vulnerability he had seen in her eyes, that look that had him questioning his own life. _How had someone like her been corrupted so much?_ He wanted to help her, he saw something of himself in her eyes, but then how quickly she had closed off, how quickly she morphed from her to the Captain she portrayed left him wanting to know more.

When the door opened he didn't move, he wasn't sure what he was expecting but he certainly wasn't expecting one of her men to be standing there. He was massive, even bigger than himself he had a look about him, ex military maybe, but even in the tailored suit his arms bulged. He said nothing as he walked over to the table placing down Oliver's clothes. He was still silent as he walked over to him unlocking all his chains.

"Get changed." He commanded and Oliver stood up with a frown.

"Where's Felicity?" He asked. The man span around glaring at him.

"You _never_ get to call her that." He shouted.

"Well... What are you going to do?"

"As much as I want to rip you limb from limb you're free to go." The man responded through gritted teeth.

"I am?" Oliver was stunned before he stood straighter.

"Yes, get changed I'll be waiting outside and then I'll escort you out." Oliver nodded as he turned to his clothes. He quickly pulled off the rags slipping on his clothes; he couldn't believe how good it actually felt. He glanced at his watch briefly thankful nothing had happened to it, he slipped it on then pulled on his leather jacket. With a deep breath he headed towards the door.

"Done." He stated firmly.

"Follow me Mr Queen." The man said as he led him out the basement. Oliver glanced around him. The dungeons where underneath a large staircase but there seemed to be no one upstairs, the most security was down a hallway at the side of the stairs, where he presumed Felicity would be. He could see the living room right from the foyer. It was all dark wood, and historic paintings and furnishings, something that he felt wasn't really the real Felicity.

"So thanks Mr…" Oliver shot his hand out to the older man.

"Diggle, Mr Diggle." He didn't shake his hand. "I wouldn't thank me, because if I had the choice you wouldn't be alive." Diggle whispered before pulling the door wide. "Now you have a good day Mr Queen." Oliver blinked as he walked outside, the sun feeling so warm against his skin. He took a deep breath as he walked down her steps, heading down her drive. She was the only house on this street, surrounded by woods and warehouses, it was only as Oliver walked slowly down the next street the city started to come to life.

He couldn't quite figure out why Felicity had let him live, let alone out. If she was as brutal as they said then why had he not suffered more? Or was this all part of a grand plan she had figured out? Oliver sighed as he walked down the street, heading towards his home needing his own space before he figured out his next move.


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning of the End

**_A/N: I just want to thank everyone for the support with this, I hope you all continue to bare with me on this one as my real life starts to get a little crazier and so updates may start to be a bit erratic I literally have no idea how long this will be but it won't be ending just yet... so without further ado enjoy..._**

 ** _Oh and all mistakes are my own!_**

* * *

Felicity woke up to the sun beaming into her room after forgetting to close the curtains whilst falling into bed late last night. It had been a week and she could find nothing on her father, it was as if the man disappeared off the face of the earth. She groaned as she shoved her head under the pillows.

Diggle had successfully been following Oliver, he had learnt his basic routine. He jogged every day before he had breakfast, then he'd spend a few hours at home before hitting the gym. The thing that did fascinate her was that even though he had inherited his mother and fathers position, he didn't actually seem to be doing the work. Diggle had followed him several times to a mechanics in the city, to Alexi Leonov, a ruthless member of the Bratva who did not care for Felicity's place in this brotherhood. She sighed into her pillow trying hard to will herself to sleep but her mind was racing.

The slamming of her doors flying open had her grabbing for the gun hidden under her headboard. She aimed it with precision as she sat up in bed.

"Ma'am..." Diggle said breathlessly clearly having had ran up to her room.

"Diggle?" She asked lowering her weapon.

"News." He managed to get out; she pressed a button beside the bed causing the TV to rise out the frame. She easily flicked onto the news as she placed her gun back in place.

"Well Bob what are the police saying?" The news anchor asked as it cut to the Starling port, a ship's cargo being emptied.

"They suspect it's the Bratva here but that is only speculation at this time. Hundreds of women have been found, some dead, many injured in what appears to me a trafficking ring." Felicity's head snapped to Diggle, the instant anger boiling in her veins. "There was also found in several containers weapons, and drugs which are the reason as to why it's believed to be Bratva but the police are very quiet." Felicity turned the TV off.

"They're downstairs aren't they?"

"Yep." Dig replied with a sympathetic look.

"Right I'm just going to get dressed, send them all to the dining room please."

"Yes boss." He turned then grabbing the doors.

"And Dig?"

"Yes?"

"Can you please make sure there is coffee and breakfast ready? Because otherwise one of them may end up dead." Diggle smiled a soft chuckle escaped him.

"Of course Captain." With that he stepped out closing the doors behind him. She rubbed her temples slightly as she dragged herself out of bed; today was going to be a long one.

* * *

She could hear the leaders of the Bratva groups she controlled talking as she headed down the stairs. She had decided on a purple dress, something simple yet feminine to add to her look. They might hate that she was a woman in charge but she wasn't about to let that stop her, she had her hair tied up and her glasses on as she walked bare footed towards the dining hall.

"Do you really think she's stupid enough to get caught?" One man's voice carried.

"Well _better men_ have." One replied.

"So she's been lying to us all this time." She took a deep breath, allowing herself to fall back into her persona. She walked in through the open doors.

"Gentlemen." Felicity said with a tight smile. Instantly they bowed in her presence. "Please sit." She gestured to the table as the 6 leaders of her group sat down. Diggle walked in then carrying a tray full of fruit and a fresh pot of coffee, placing it on the table beside the main chair, the head of the tables, Felicity's. She walked over as Diggle took a step back. "Thank you Mr Diggle." He merely nodded in response from his position by the window. Felicity grabbed an apple and the knife beside it; she cut a piece off, placing it in her mouth.

"Captain we've heard the news-"

"So have I... So the question is which, if any, of you _disobeyed_ me?" The men fell silent. "Come on, no need to be shy now I'm here." She glanced at her men, all various sizes and ages, her eyes lingering on Alexi. They remained silent shifting slightly till a younger man sat up straighter.

"Well ma'am we all wondered if you just weren't telling us something?"

"What so you guys think I'd go behind your back?" She walked around the table stepping slower to him.

"No, we just-"

"You thought I was stupid enough to get caught." The room fell silent once more. "What? All so quiet now? Do you forget this is _my_ home? That I can hear _everything_ you say." Her voice dropped the coolness and cruelness evident with every word. "Do you forget what I can do? How easily I can bring each of you down?" She hovered by the man who had spoken. "Do you forget how I can make you all _suffer_?"

"No ma'am." He replied awkwardly. Suddenly she slammed the knife down into the table, mere centimetres from the guy's hand. Some of the men flinched and she could feel the tension rolling off them.

"I respect you all, I knew me being in charge would offend you but I also thought you'd do the same honour of respecting me, of giving me a chance, I thought we were passed all _this_." She walked back to her seat leaving the knife embedded in the table. "Now... I know I explicitly said not to traffic people... So I know I didn't do it and I'd like to believe none of you did too." She took a bite of her apple as the men nodded, her eyes sliding over them, their nervousness apparent with their postures as she sat down. "So we need to find out who did this... I need to let Anatoly know we have this under control. That means you all need to find a way to deal with me or..." She shrugged sitting straighter. "Well I'll just have to _replace_ you. Now leave, I need my coffee before I deal with it all... But check all your men, I expect reports!" She took another bite. "Leave."

"Да капитан." They all mumbled starting to rise out their seats.

"Not you Alexi." He turned to look at her, the rest of the group exchanging glances.

"Captain." He said sitting down, she waited till the group had left and watched as Diggle pulled the knife out the table.

"Mr Leonov, I'd like to know about your affiliation with Oliver Queen." She didn't even bother glancing at him as she poured herself a coffee.

"Oliver Queen?"

"Well considering that's literally what I just said _yes_." She gave him a pointed look then as he looked down at his hands.

"He is my boss ma'am." She almost chocked on her coffee. Diggle came over handing her back the knife.

"He's your boss?"

"Да." He looked up then. "His parents, they... They were big and when they died, he took over but he wasn't good then, he was spoilt, he was merely a little boy and he had no idea how to do anything-"

"So what? You took him under your wing?"

"No, I kept control whilst he fought for his position, whilst he learnt _our_ trade."

"But I know you Alexi... You don't just do things out of the goodness of your heart." He hung his head then. "What happened?" She asked glancing at Diggle.

"He took over."

"How?" She slammed her palm on the table and he looked up.

"He wasn't respecting our brotherhood he tried to leave, tried to escape... So we took his sister." She froze in place waiting for him to continue. He sat silently saying nothing.

"Продолжать ." She shouted.

"He killed half of my men, his sister died... He spared my life as a reminder of what I owe him." So that was how Thea could disappear, she was made out to be dead and he had stayed behind. "Of what I had done to him."

"And why does he not come to these meetings? Why was I not informed of his status over you?"

"Because he asked me not to ma'am, he wanted to be in charge but have me run things."

"I think I need to speak with Mr Queen again." She looked over at Diggle who crossed his arms and gave her a sceptical look. "Well Alexi, you can leave now." With that he stood up bowing before Diggle escorted him out. When he returned Felicity gestured him to close the doors.

"So what's your plan here?"

"Have Slade trail him."

"Slade?" Diggle asked.

"Well you're staying with Oliver for the time being, Roy's not here, Sara's still off, Shado and Nyssa can stay with me."

"I am well aware of your security team, I just thought with the potential mole you'd be a little more careful."

"I am Dig, he'll follow and take photos when he deems appropriate. Something isn't right with him, especially with Oliver being in charge and how could I not know that?" She sighed taking a drink of her coffee.

"Felicity..." She glanced up then. "You have spent the last 6 years of your life figuring this all out, making the best out of it so you are allowed to make mis-"

"There is no room for errors in this world and you know that." Diggle nodded. "How's Roy coming along?"

"Fine, he says that he's observed and not engaged. So far nothing." She nodded in understanding.

"Good."

"Sara will be back soon too, her father is on the mend."

"That's great news." She smiled then before picking at the fruit. "I guess I need to go speak with Mr Queen." She sighed and Diggle looked at her.

"I'll go order us a car, because I'm most definitely coming with you."

"I know you don't trust him... So I'm okay with all of that." He nodded before leaving the room.

* * *

It was only a short drive a mere 10 minutes at most, they pulled up outside a building it looked completely dishevelled.

"This is his home?" Felicity asked glancing around the bad neighbourhood.

"Yep, it's better inside." Diggle parked the car before helping Felicity out. He easily accessed the building and when Felicity stepped inside, it was all white and clean. It might have looked better to some but to her it looked sterile, too clean.

"Which floor?" She asked as they entered the elevator.

"Which do you think?" Diggle replied nodding at the buttons. She glanced at the various buttons before noting the penthouse one. She merely pressed it, not even bothering to check with Dig. They rode in an easy silence, the ride not lasting long having no reason to stop. When the elevator opened they were met by a white door. She stood a little straighter as she rasped her knuckles against it hard. She heard the footsteps behind the door come to halt, clearly looking through the peephole and then she heard the various locks.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Oliver said pulling the door wide open and beckoning them in. They stepped inside and Felicity couldn't help but look around. It was a large space, open and bright but it was all black and white and greys, it was void of any colour, warmth, in fact it didn't look homely at all.

"I'd like you to explain yourself." He frowned as he slammed the door shut.

"Explain what?" She span on her heels facing him.

"Why you lied to me?" His stance hardened as if ready for attack and she felt Diggle beside her do the same. "Explain why you never mentioned you work for me, _you own_ Alexi and his men."

"Ah." He seemed to relax a little then.

"And the fact that you tried to get out the Bratva."

"It's... Well..." He ran a hand at the back of his neck.

"You expect me to trust you, but so far you've given me nothing to work with. You can't even tell me the truth now." His eyes landed on Diggles before slowly moving to hers. "Anything you say here with stay with us, won't it Diggle?"

"Yes boss." He nodded.

"I wanted out, this world isn't pretty you know that better than most." She gave a short nod. "I was trying to protect my sister but Alexi found out, he kidnapped her and I did everything to get her back. But I faked her death so she could get out. In return I stayed, and after years of torment and torture, of fighting my way through I took back what was rightfully mine from Alexi."

"I bet he didn't like that." Felicity couldn't help but smile.

"No, and I let him appear to be in charge because he can run it all better than I ever could." She nodded again, the tension leaving her. "Plus..." He hesitated.

"Plus?"

"That's the reason I wanted your captaincy, because with that I can leave... Your father could give me a way out." She bit her tongue holding back, her eyes closing briefly but he didn't miss it. "What?"

"There is only one way out of the Bratva."

"And what's that?"

"In a body bag." She replied unflinching, unmoving as Oliver's eyes widened slightly.

"Help me then." He replied. "Your father hasn't been in contact since before you captured me. I think if I was staying in your house he migh-"

"No! Nope, no way is that happening." She threw her arms around wildly.

"But Felicity-"

"She said no!" Diggle stepped forward his tone and posture leaving no room for disagreement and the way he glared at Oliver made him step back his hands up.

"He wants me to worm my way in, it has to look that way." She tilted her head considering him.

"You won't be staying in my house, but you can come and go as you please." His face light up for a second before his stoic expression returned.

"Really?"

"You're the only person with a link to my father, the only person who gives me even the smallest chance of defeating him." He nodded then.

"So do I get a key?" Diggle laughed then unable to help himself.

"No." She said her lips twitching up slightly. "You'll be checked in and out, so no weapons and if you want to do weapons training you will have to be monitored by Dig or my security team." He nodded.

"So we're working together? We're a team?" She stepped closer her hand held out to him.

"Yes but that doesn't mean I completely trust you." He eyed her cautiously after their previous conversation about trust. "I might feel like I can trust you but you have to earn it too." He nodded in understanding before taking her hand and shaking it firmly.

"Thank you Fel-" He saw Diggles gaze on him. "Captain." She frowned then before she let go of his hand and glanced at Diggle.

"Well I guess I'll see you around Mr Queen." With that she and Diggle left leaving him stood there even more curious and baffled by the woman, the Captain that was Felicity Smoak.

* * *

Да капитан.- Yes Captain.  
Да –Yes  
Продолжать - Continue


	4. Chapter 4: Means to an End

**A/N: As always thank you for the support on this! I'm currently able to do weekly updates however, soon I can not guarantee that SORRY! I'll try to be regular but I have real life and other commitments that need to finish first... BUT I am not abandoning this, it's a little slow at the moment but I promise it is building! so be patient with me and enjoy this :)**

* * *

It had been a week since Oliver had started coming to Felicitys house, well the Bratva house. He had spent most of that time training, working out with her security team to improve his skills. He even was allowed to venture around just not upstairs, that was off limits to everyone bar a few. He had come to learn that Felicity had a tight nit, close, almost family like security team. But not one of them knew about the real reason he was there, Diggle had merely brushed it off. That he was the latest of Felicitys infatuation and what startled him more was how her team never even battered an eyelid.

He had come to know them all on a first name basis, Slade ex military his wife and children killed by the triad so he joined the Bratva for revenge, his new girlfriend and other member of the team was Shado who was kidnapped by the triad to get to her father and they killed him anyway, Slade had rescued her on his road to revenge. Sara had accidentally tumbled into this world when an ex got her involved in some pretty nasty stuff but her family couldn't help her however Felicity could, since then she devoted her life to her. Then there was Nyssa, she barely spoke to him just giving him disappointed glances but it was obvious the attraction between her and Sara. Then there was Mr Diggle who said literally nothing to Oliver, he tried to engage in conversation but he didn't want to know. The rest of the team had told him that it would take time that Diggle, as they called him, was like an older brother to Felicity. He would not see her get hurt for anyone, and every time she did, he blamed himself.

He had the upmost respect for this team, for Felicity, he had heard her handing out punishments, praises, heard how fair yet ruthless she could be. That was only from walking past her office on the way to the built in gym and training space. By the middle of his second week there having not seen her at all whilst he had been there he barged into her office.

"Mr Queen!" Diggle shouted slamming him into the doors. Felicity was sat at the computer typing away frantically, as she spoke into her ear piece.

"Yes I'll have to let you go, something just came up. Yes mom... Yes... Okay I love you too." She pulled the piece out of her ear as she stood up. "Release him Dig." He pulled back stepping away, Oliver was breathing deeply to calm himself.

"I'd like to talk." Oliver grunted.

"Well I'm listening." She replied sharply crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alone." He said not even looking at Diggle.

"Dig if you don't mind and close the door behind you."

"Yes ma'am." Diggle glared at Oliver as he pulled the heavy doors closed.

"What do you want Oliver?" She said rubbing her temple as she turned to sit behind her desk.

"I'd like to know why you're avoiding me. I haven't seen you once since I started coming here and I thought the whole point was working together to stop your dad-"

"Don't call him _that_." She snapped. He stood where he was crossing his arms over his chest. "He may be my father but he is no means a dad to me." She took a shaky breath, her normal mask slipping. She glanced back to her computer. "I haven't been avoiding you Oliver."

"Really? Cause all you seem to do is lock yourself in this room." She glared up at him.

"What do you think? That my life revolves around _you_? Sorry to disappoint you but it doesn't." She gave him a pointed look. "Just because you're here doesn't mean you're a part of my life Oliver."

"Wow, I didn't mean that." He said stepping closer. "But considering all your staff and security team think I'm your new infatuation..." He stopped raising his eyebrow and he watched as her cheeks flushed a little and she turned away.

"So what? They aren't exactly going to question anything plus my infatuations, as you so lovingly put it, aren't always what you're thinking?"

"And what am I thinking?" The words slipped out with an easy smile, _was he actually flirting with her?_

"I can appreciate a man Oliver as I'm pretty sure you have appreciated _many_ a female body." She didn't back down even as her cheeks flushed a darker shade, the air between them felt charged. He watched as her tongue came out to wet her bottom lip. "But I also appreciate people, their skills, talents... And I'm sure you have many of them." She gestured her hand up and down.

"Well you'd only know if you actually watched me."

"I don't need to watch you Oliver." His eyes widened as she looked away. "By which I mean most of the staff tell me about your techniques, how you handle your weaponry." He couldn't help but smirk at her wording. "Oh god." She ran a hand down her face. "God I swear I'm more professional than _this_." She gestured to herself.

"So..."

"So anyway, they won't question my decisions and as you know full well I'm a Captain, I have a lot of business to attend to."

"What that sees you in the office literally all day? Do you even eat?"

"Yes." She glanced at him. "They send me things; I need to find my father Oliver so I have a lot of searches going on, even though I don't have a name. Plus all the Bratva stuff..."

"Let me help you."

"You're helping me enough with my father you aren't involved in all this stuff too." She said it firmly and he could feel the irritation coming off her in waves.

"I could."

"And why would you? You want out of here, so don't submerge yourself in further."

"I can still get out." He said shrugging.

"You really think it's that easy don't you?" She said with a horrid dry laugh. "If it was that easy don't you think most of the people here would leave?"

"We have to have some hope." He practically whispered.

"Dreams... They're useless here. You'll never get out, it's impossible." She said it with such coldness Oliver felt a shiver run down his spine, _what the hell happened to make her this way?_

"What happened?" She frowned at him then.

"What do you mean?"

"Your father..."

"He left; he just disappeared one day leaving all his debts. Money, favours, Bratva, police, triad... He owed a lot of things to a lot of people." She didn't even hold any emotion as she spoke. She just turned back to her computer. "And they all came to collect. They took our possessions at first then they wanted us. We spent years on the run, years protected until one day we weren't." She shrugged; he could see the tears in her eyes as she forced them back down. "And the rest, well here we are." She lifted a hand gesturing it around the room. She froze instantly when she felt Oliver's calloused, yet gentle touch on her hand.

"I'll help you. I promise." She said nothing as she stared into his blue orbs; they shone in the day light. He stared back willing her to trust him, there was more to her than anyone really knew. "I'm here and I'm going to help Felicity." As soon as he said her name she leant back in the chair her hand slowly leaving his as she turned back to the computers ignoring the words, ignoring the change in the atmosphere. Oliver stopped and walked towards the door, his hand on the handle.

"Thank you Oliver." She said it so softly, her voice so different.

"No problem." He pushed the heavy doors open walking down the hall.

* * *

It was 2 days later when Diggle turned up when he was sparring with Sara.

"You're needed." He stated to the younger man. He glanced up at him as he grabbed the towel wiping the sweat off himself.

"For what?"

"Captains orders." Diggle stated firmly. " _Now_." Sara shrugged slightly, as she tossed him his t-shirt and took a drink of water. He slipped his shirt on as Diggle directed him to Felicitys office.

"Thank you Slade, your skills as always are much appreciated." Felicity spoke stood up behind her desk. Neither glanced up as the 2 men walked in.

"No problem ma'am." He stood firmer giving her a firm nod. "Do you wish me to continue my surveillance?"

"Yes, you can go now." She said with a wave of her hand. Slade turned looking at Diggle and Oliver before he left the room closing the doors behind him.

"What do you need from me?" Oliver asked stepping closer to the desk.

"Is this thanks to you?" She held up a photo, it was of Alexi meeting a dark haired man he didn't recognise.

"No. I don't know who that is." Oliver frowned, there was an array of photos sprawled on her desk all of Alexi and this man. "Who is he?" Felicitys eyes looked behind him to Diggle before she took a deep breath.

"His name is Cooper Seldon, he's an expert in computer technology."

"Like yourself?" She shook her head.

"I'm better." She stated flatly. "He works for Palmer Tech, specifically the weapons department."

"He's a weapons expert? Does he work for the Bratva?"

"No. He wanted to but I wouldn't allow it." Oliver frowned not understanding but she continued. "So you didn't tell Alexi to do this?"

"No."

"Didn't ask him to research other weapons?"

"No." She nodded slowly before she sat down.

"Well I guess I need to look into him." She typed away at her computer, and Oliver just stood there watching her. Her glasses were slipping down her nose, she had a red pen tucked behind her ear and she looked completely in her element as her fingers glided over the keyboard. But she looked thinner, she had dark circles under her eyes, plates of untouched food sat on a table near her desk. Then he glanced over at Diggle who clearly had been watching him watching her. Diggle actually gave him a sad smile, one that said this is what she did, that she didn't sleep or eat.

"Fe-" Oliver started but she jumped in.

"Got something!" She said pushing back. "He's been enlisted to work for a government agency."

"What agency?" Diggle asked stepping closer.

"H.I.V.E." She glanced up; both men seemed to be frozen in place. "What?" She frowned at both men.

"Nothing." They both responded.

"It just sounds familiar." Oliver said whilst Diggle just stood there. Felicity eyed them both cautiously.

"Well I could always try hacking into the H.I.V.E database-"

"No." Diggle replied bluntly.

"Why?"

"It's dangerous..."

"My whole life is dangerous, this is just a few clicks on a keyboard."

"It isn't ma'am."

"Then explain Diggle." She stood up then.

"Not... Not with _him_ here." He nodded at Oliver.

"Mr Queen, please leave us."

"But-" She glanced at him her glare leaving no room for argument, this was after all her home and he was merely a guest.

"Of course." He walked away letting the door close behind him. Felicity stood as she and Dig listened for his fading footsteps.

"What's the problem Dig?" She asked crossing her arms. "This is the first real lead I have on my father, possibly, potentially..."

"Wait so now you think Alexi and Cooper are working for him? Do you not realise how insane that sounds?"

"Alexi hates me Dig, it's clear something is going on there and with Oliver being in charge too it makes sense."

"Felicity, you need to eat and sleep." She scoffed loudly spinning back around and sitting in her chair.

"We both know I won't do either properly till this is all figured out."

"Please for me don't look into them." He pleaded; she looked him up and down.

"Then tell me why I shouldn't research HIVE? Give me a real reason." She hovered her fingers over the keyboard.

"Because of my brother." He responded dropping his head.

"Your brother died in the service, the reason you quit the army."

"Yes, he was KIA but by a group named HIVE, he was doing some digging into the group. I don't know what he found but not even a month later he was dead Felicity."

"That won't happen-"

"It could. This life is dangerous don't add another target on your back unnecessarily."

"Well then what do you suggest we do?" She said staring up at him.

"Monitor the situation, carry on your other enquires and if nothing comes up we'll reassess." Diggle added.

"Fine. But remember I'm only doing this because it's _you_." She said giving him a pointed look.

"Duly noted." He said walking towards the door. "And thank you." He said his voice soft; she nodded turning back to her computer. Just then there was a loud banging on the door. Diggle pulled it open a breathless Sara stood there.

"Come quick, Ollies got contact." Felicity was up on her feet running down to the training rooms.

* * *

"Yes sir. The base is secured; she has a tight team here." Oliver was speaking into the phone.

"Good, good." A voice replied distorted so as not to know their true identity. "My daughter did learn from the best." Felicity stood in the doorway to the gym, her fists in balls as Diggle and Sara stood near her.

"What do you want me to do now sir?"

"Well considering you got passed the first stage I'll add a sum into your account."

"Very generous of you."

"Just remain as you are, earn their trust, and build up your relationships."

"Of course."

"We have some things planned but I do not need to divulge those with you, just be prepared Mr Queen."

"Whatever you say sir."

"Just remember I know more than you know, I see more than you and there was a reason I hired you."

"Why's that sir?"

"Because you're a monster, a controlled monster who _I own_."

"Yes." Oliver replied.

"Don't forget that." With that the call ended and Oliver turned to the 3 people watching him.

"Did you trace it?" Diggle asked Felicity who hadn't moved from her spot.

"Yes but he was fluctuating the signal all around the city, he's not stupid." She replied her jaw clenched tight. "But he's definitely here." She looked at Oliver and he frowned taking a step closer. Instantly she took a step back.

"I need to up your security." Diggle said as Oliver looked on with a hurt expression. He glanced at Sara who was looking wildly between the pair.

"Do what you have to Diggle but I need to continue my search." She turned then heading back towards her office.

"Felic-" Oliver went to chase but Diggle grasped his wrist. Sara stood there mouth agape.

"You don't call her that in front of people." Diggle whispered into his ear. "She might trust you but I have yet to see why I should." Diggle pulled away from him.

"I just want to speak to her."

"If you think you can get through to her, be my guest." He gestured down the corridor and he didn't even glance at the pair as he ran towards her office. He didn't knock as he pushed the doors open.

"What the hell?" Felicity snapped as she held a sword off the wall in hand.

"I just... I wanted to make sure you were okay." Oliver asked closing the door. Her face softened slightly her head tilting before she straightened lowering the sword.

"I'm fine." She said placing it back on the wall.

"We'll stop-"

"We won't be doing anything Oliver."

"What?" He asked frowning.

"You're merely here because my father is paying you; you are a means to an end." Her voice was cold.

"You don't have to pretend with me." Oliver said stepping closer. She slammed her hands down hard on her desk.

"This is my life Oliver, _this_." She gestured it around. "This isn't pretend; this is the life I have to lead."

"But you don't have to-"

"Stop!" She shot her hand up stopping him in his tracks. "Right now I need to figure out where my father is, I need to protect my team. I cannot deal with whatever you want to say right now. Just leave." She stared at him and he nodded looking at her. The way his eyes seemed to search hers, as if there was something he was looking for. He didn't say a single thing as he turned around and left the room slamming the doors behind himself.


	5. Chapter 5: All In

**A/N: Thank you as always for all the support on this! I apologise for the irregular updates but with us getting around to Christmas I'm working more and I have other plans too, so my updates unfortunately will be erratic SORRY! but I'm not giving up on this story guys :), so yes enjoy!**

* * *

 _I_ _t was dark, the unknown figure approached her. He wasn't like a normal man he was adorned in black his face hidden behind a hood. He kept advancing on her, her hands shaking as she clutched onto a knife. His ghoulish screams and shouting making her head pound as she curled up into a ball. She was covered in blood, the darkness consuming her, the figure advancing further and further. His hand stretched towards her and she screamed, screamed so loudly but no noise escaped her lungs. No one heard her and no one came._

She bolted up right in her bed, her heart pounding against her chest. Her skin slick with sweat and her hair stuck to her face. She looked around the room; her glasses still perched on the end of her nose with her tablet lay beside her, the sun was just starting to rise. She pulled herself out of bed heading towards the window; she sat in the window seat cracking it open a fraction. She listened to the world outside coming to life as she took deep breaths to try to calm herself. She stared out to the grounds and forests surrounding the house when a dark figure appeared out of the trees.

She slammed her eyes closed, willing her mind to stop the nightmare lingering. When she opened her eyes once more the figure was jogging towards the house, she squinted slightly before she realised who it was. Oliver was in a green hoodie and grey sweats, he was clearly on an early morning jog. She'd never been awake at this time to see him jogging around the grounds. She tilted her head watching as he got closer and closer, she could feel her heart rate settling and her breathing evening out. She took a deep breath as his head snapped up to her window and even in the early morning she could still see his blue orbs staring at her. She couldn't look away as he slowed down, his eyes completely on her and she couldn't help the feeling of calm and peace that settled over her.

Her tablet chimed and she span her head around, she didn't look back as she jumped to her feet and rushed to the bed. She grasped the tablet hoping that one of her searches on her father had found something. Her eyes widened as she looked at the screen, there had been an attack, an attack on her men.

* * *

Felicity stood in the kitchen waiting for her coffee to brew. This was the only place where no one ever came, they left it all to the staff and so she stood by the window watching the storm that was forming outside. She leant against the kitchen counter, ignoring the house full of her men. She rubbed her temples.

"Miss Felicity, you want food?" Raisa the housekeeper asked.

"No no Raisa." She put her hand up shaking her head. "Just came for some peace. Are the guests alright?"

"They are fine." She said staring at Felicity.

"Okay I'll be out soon, please make sure they're all satisfied."

"Of course Miss Felicity." Raisa nodded heading out the door, she gave up telling her to call her Felicity years ago.

She moved over to the patio doors, as the rain started to beat down and she pulled them open, the smell of the damp grass, and the sound of the water beating against the ground covered her senses. The lightning struck, lighting up the darkened sky but Felicity didn't even flinch. She stepped closer to the doors, about to step out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Olivers voice caused her to stop dead. She took a deep breath as she span around to face him.

"Why are you still here?" She asked slamming the doors shut.

"Why shouldn't I be?" He asked back. She never looked at him as she walked over to the coffee machine.

"This is Bratva business Oliver, the house is full of Bratva leaders, all wanting answers-"

"I know that, I know." She sighed then as she poured her coffee rubbing her temple. "I can go out there and take over, Alexi was my-"

"No." She span to face him. "No, you do that you're handing your head on a platter."

"But-"

"But nothing, you're here to help me catch my father. Those guys are out there looking for blood right now. Our men were attacked and killed, my man, _Slade was killed_."

"I'm sorry." She froze instantly. No one ever said that to her, not with the way he was looking at her.

"What?" She said her hands wrapped around her mug.

"I'm sorry that you lost a member of your security, I know they're like family to you." He watched as she stood completely still her hands gripping her mug so tight her knuckles were turning white. He took a step closer. "I'm sorry you have to deal with all of this."

"It's part of my life." She said trying to breeze it off.

"I've watched some of those men out there shed tears, Shado practically broke down and Nyssa went with her, Sara is in the gym dealing with things, but what about you? When do _you_ have time to grieve?" Her eyes widened as she took a step back, she placed the coffee mug down.

"If I grieve nobody else gets to... this _life_." She gestured around as she stepped further way from him heading towards the door. "Doesn't leave any room for an actual life." Oliver opened his mouth about to speak when the kitchen door flew open.

"Felicity!" Diggle said taking deep breaths clearly out of breath having rushed over there.

"Dig I'm fine, I need your help." He nodded.

"Of course."

"Nyssa is on her way back with Shado, when they get here please take them to my private living space."

"Yes." He nodded. "Anything else?"

"I've set up some searches up there too; I also need to let Anatoly know what's happening..."

"We'll sort it all out." She nodded.

"Now I need to address the men, so please keep an eye out for Shado."

"What about your protection?" Felicity took a deep breath.

"I'm fine." She stated firmly before stepping out the room.

* * *

She walked into the dining room; it was full of men shouting and arguing, conversations about revenge, about taking over, and a new leader. She walked with purpose as she breezed past them all heading to her seat.

"Sit!" She commanded and the now 5 heads sat around the table, their security teams lining the walls. She watched as Oliver stood in the open doorway, he leant against the door frame just observing.

"What's the plan ma'am?" The youngest one asked. "I mean Alexi is dead, his men dead, your man dead..."

"I know." She said the coolness dripping off her tongue.

"Well I think we should fight for his spot-"

"No!" Felicity stood then. "There will be _no_ fighting. I lost one of my best men; I am not prepared to lose more." The men fell silent instantly. "There will be no revenge attacks purely because we have no idea-" Felicity said walking around the table.

"Well it's obviously the Tria- argggghhh." Felicity grasped the man's arm twisting it backwards, she didn't even flinch at his pained screams.

"That is talk that gets you killed." She pushed him face first in to the table. "I respect you and you have proven how little you actually respect me." She let him go and the man rubbed his arm. "Let's play a little game called finding the real culprits, with _actual_ evidence." Her eyes looked up to Oliver then who seemed to have tensed up. "If I hear any single one of you or your men go against my orders, I'll put a bullet in you myself. Am I clear?" She raised her voice then.

"Yes ma'am." The group chimed out.

"And as for the leadership..." Oliver stood straighter then his mouth opening about to speak. "It will be divided, I'm sure you are all more than capable of sharing. We don't need a new leader right now; I need to find out who killed my men." Oliver froze again knowing she had kept him out to save him, he couldn't understand why she was so different with him.

"We will ma'am." The youngest member chimed up again. "We won't fail you."

"Oh it's not me you'll be failing, I have to inform Anatoly now, and make preparations." She gestured for them to leave. "I think you've spent long enough here, time to get back to work, just be careful."

"Keep us informed ma'am." One of the men said standing from his chair.

"I'll keep you informed as much as you do me." She stated plainly watching them all exit. She never even glanced at Oliver as they left, she merely stood there her eyes so cold and lifeless that Oliver wasn't sure how he could help.

"You didn't have to do that." Oliver said as the final men left.

"Do what?"

"Protect me."

"I wasn't, I need you to catch my father not to be so busy running a Bratva territory." She brushed it off so easily, but he just couldn't figure her out. "I need to find out who was responsible for this attack-" Just then the front door opened and in stepped Nyssa, Shado and Diggle.

"Ma'am." Shado said softly she stepped closer, the tear marks rolling down her cheeks but she was standing straight.

"Shado please I think we should go talk upstairs."

"I think you need to see this first." She handed her an envelope. "It was found on Slades body, the police didn't think anything of and I told them it was a surprise from us."

"This isn't either of your handwriting."

"Exactly." She whispered, slowly Felicity turned the envelope in her hands before she ripped it open.

 _Hey sweetie, daddies finally home._

Her heart stopped in her chest, the paper slipping from her fingers as she stood there stunned. Oliver bent down picking it up.

"Wow." He replied before handing it to the rest of the group.

"Shit." Diggle whispered.

"Shado I think you should have some time off."

"No ma'am."

"Yes, your partner was murdered because of my world." Felicity stated. "I'll pay you; I'll even pay for his funeral."

"I want to take his body home to Australia ma'am."

"Nyssa will you take Shado home and help her with all the arrangements, anything you need Shado, _anything_." She nodded as Felicity clutched her hand. It was obvious the apology behind the words even if she wouldn't voice it, if she apologised she'd be showing weakness.

"Thank you, ma'am." Felicity nodded as Nyssa turned them around walking back out.

"Police believe it to be a planned attack, professionals and Slade was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Diggle said staring at her. She closed her eyes briefly trying to compose herself.

"So my father's responsible." Felicity stated.

"It would appear so." Oliver added.

"So he was something to do with Alexi?" Felicity mused out loud. "And the connection was with Cooper, I still think this HIVE is something to do with it." Diggle tensed immediately.

"Felicity."

"I know." She said giving him a pointed look as Oliver just stared blankly between the pair. "Then my only option is to get into Coopers computer servers, see if there is any information."

"Those are a lot of ifs." Diggle said crossing his arms.

"What else do I have to go on Dig?" She shouted. "These are the only connections I have and I will exhaust _every_ avenue to find out what's going on! Now are you two in or out?" The pair glanced at each other, Diggle still clearly having a dislike for Oliver.

"In." They said together.

"Good." She said turning on her heels and heading upstairs, both men just stood there staring at each other.

"You best be all in here Queen." Diggle mumbled so only he could hear.

"I am." He responded.

"Are you two going to stand there figuring out your masculinity all day or are you going to come join me?" She shouted. "And by join me I mean in my searches, nothing else... I mean one of you is married and the other well... I..." They both couldn't help but smile at her ramble that seemed to trail off the further she went upstairs.

* * *

Oliver followed Diggle when they got upstairs, it was completely different. It was like two different homes in one, it was brighter and a lot more modern upstairs. Most of the wooden furnishings replaced for more modern looking ones. They walked passed a door, but instead entered a large room at the end of the corridor. There were books lining the walls, the colours all bright and cheerful, there were various electronics splashed around as well as a large TV and comfy looking sofas. It looked warm and inviting unlike the downstairs that was clearly more for business.

"So I'm looking at CCTV footage, collating it all..."

"What about Anatoly?" Diggle asked stepping further into the room.

"He knows there was an attack and men were killed including one of my security team."

"But?" Diggle gave her that brotherly stare that Oliver had become accustomed to, he couldn't help but smile that Dig seemed to be the only one to get through to her.

"I may have neglected to mention my father's return... And it possibly being him."

"Felicity-"

"No Dig, it's my decision I need more information on him, on what he truly wants before I get Anatoly involved." Diggle glared at her before her monitor beeped alive.

"What's that?" Oliver asked pointing at the ones and zeroes running along the screen.

"Oh that's code... I'm trying to crack Cooper's system." She sighed. "He seems to have triple protection; it makes no sense to have that much security."

"So you can't... Crack it?"

"Oh I could but it might be easier to actually do it in his system manually." She rubbed her temples as Diggle continued to stare at her.

"So what's the plan then?" Diggle asked.

"We have a gala to attend." She said turning to her computers.

"Felicity... A gala at Coopers will give him the wrong idea! Plus our security is a little thin."

"Not if I take _him_." She replied not even turning from the monitors.

"Him? As in me?" Oliver asked.

"Him?" Diggle added sceptically.

"Well I hope there is no other him in this room." She said but neither responded. She stopped what she was doing to face them. "Oliver is trained; you've heard what the teams had to say about him. You've heard how skilled a fighter he is." She gestured vaguely at him.

"But-"

"It also makes sense, I'm lacking in security he's here most of the time anyway, plus then I won't be giving Cooper the wrong idea."

"Wait." Diggle said. "You're-"

"Yes, Oliver will be my plus one." Oliver stood there a little stunned.

"I will be?" He asked shaking his head.

"Yes." She rolled her eyes. "Come on get it together you two." She started tapping away at the keyboard. "If you attend a public event as my plus one it sends a message to my father you're in, soothes Digs conscious about Cooper and gives me extra security... Even though I can handle myself pretty well thank you."

"But what about weapons? The area?" Oliver asked.

"We'll plan, we have a week." Felicity responded. Diggle crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine but this will be figured out meticulously." He glared at Oliver. "So you better comply, and listen to my instructions."

"Yes boss." Oliver replied with a mock salute, he only did it to wind Diggle up and he watched the fury on his face. He saw his arms twitch as he went to lunge for him till Felicity made a sudden noise, a deep intake of breath.

"Oh my god." She muttered out.

"What?" Diggle span to face her, his intentions of harming Oliver long forgotten.

"I caught it on camera, the men, the attack... All of it, it's all on various CCTV."

They all looked at the monitors, showing 3 men in military grade armour and guns entering the mechanic shop and 15 minutes later leaving with the place on fire. Her eyes were trained on the screen as she watched Slade run on screen, watched them engaged in hand to hand combat. The men were too many, Slade managed to take down one clearly breaking his leg, but the other two were brutal. They kept hitting and kicking till he was on the floor, before one pulled out a handgun. He shot him till the clip was empty; with every shot fired Felicitys blood ran cold. Every jerk and twitch Slades body made, made her heart crack, they had not only killed her man but they had brutally murdered him. She watched as the man who had shot him placed something, which she presumed to be the letter, in his pocket before he turned to his colleague and both picked up their third man. She hit pause and it was only then she felt hands on her shoulders, she knew it was both of them. One on each. But it was Olivers hand squeezing gently, his warmth she could feel most.

"We'll get him Felicity." He said and for the first time she heard the bitterness in his tone, hear the monster she knew all too well in her own.

"We'll make him pay." Diggle added. "No one does that to our team and gets away with it." Felicity closed her eyes briefly before she abruptly pulled away. She stood up walking the room.

"We need a plan, and we need it _now_." She said the anger barely keeping her going.


	6. Chapter 6: The Gala

_**A/N: Thank you as always guys! Here it is the gala chapter... sorry in advance for this! and as usual I apologise for my erratic posting which will only get worse over xmas! SORRY! Otherwise enjoy!**_

* * *

"So we're all clear on the plan here?" Diggle asked once more into the comms.

"Yes." The gang replied in unison. They were travelling to Cooper's estate; both Oliver and Felicity were running late, so they were travelling to the venue separately. Sara and Nyssa were assigned to Oliver whilst Dig drove Felicity. They all had ear pieces in so they could communicate affectively. Diggle pressed mute on his ear pierce glancing at Felicity in the mirror.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Felicity frowned.

"I have no other options Dig and you don't want me digging into HIVE." He swallowed thickly.

"Just... Be careful." He said as he pulled up outside of Coopers home.

"We both know that I am more than capable of handling myself-"

"I know, but we don't know Oliver that well either." She sighed then.

"Can you please just trust my judgement?" Diggle nodded as the car door opened slowly. Oliver stood there his hand held out to help her out the car. She slowly slid out; grasping his hand tightly as she stood up straight the dress falling into its natural line, both froze. Oliver was wearing a black tuxedo, and bow tie, his eyes popped as he looked fantastic in the tailored suit. Her mouth fell open; his stubbled jaw looked even more fantastic as she watched his mouth fall open too.

He glanced at her from head to toe. She was in a red gown, the front dipping down between her breasts; her hair was down and in loose curls. Her glasses long gone and she had a slit in the side of her dress coming to mid thigh. His eyes latched onto her ivory skin peeking out as he swallowed thickly. Neither said a word as she stepped passed the door, so Oliver could close it. Then his eyes widened even more as he saw the dress revealed more of her skin, it dipped to just above her ass as the straps crossed at her back. He couldn't help but stare at the way it flowed over her glorious backside and the material just fell to the floor.

"Ahem..." Diggle coughed, instantly Oliver straightened up as Felicity looked over her shoulder. She could see the slight blush on his cheeks and she definitely could see the darkening of his irises.

"Shall we Mr Queen?" Felicity said quirking her eyebrows seductively. If she was going to be in danger tonight the least she could do was have a bit of fun. Oliver looked a little stunned before his face seemed to fall into a charming mask.

"Of course Miss Smoak." He instantly took her arm in his as they walked towards the entrance. The rest of the team followed behind in silence, acting very much as the professionals that they were.

* * *

When they were checked in by Cooper's security they headed straight for the giant dining hall. The place was decorated immaculately as Felicity glanced around the room.

"It seems to be like a business party." Oliver whispered into her ear.

"What makes you think that?"

"All the big company members and rich go getters who thrive on the latest inventions... These are things my parents used to host." Felicity nodded as they stepped further into the room.

"Well he does work in weaponry, a lot of private companies buy their products."

"Such as yourself?" He asked.

"Sort of, I get mine from _actual_ Bratva approved companies."

"What so they don't approve of Palmer Tech?"

"No... Ray's a good guy."

"And what you aren't?" She laughed then and he couldn't help but smile at her. She leant up closer to him leaning into his side as she whispered into his ear.

"Oh I'm bad... I'm _really_ bad." The groaning noise in both their ears made Felicity smile. "Sorry Dig." She said winking at Oliver. He closed his eyes briefly trying to focus after she brushed up against him, the silk of her dress so smooth.

"So how long till we slip away?"

"I think we should mingle fi-"

"Felicity Smoak." The guy's voice cut through and he could feel the way she instantly tensed up. He watched as her face changed once more, the jokiness replaced by something fake.

"Cooper Seldon." Felicity said turning towards him.

"I wasn't expecting to see _you_ here."

"Well you know always wanting to keep up to date with the latest technologies." She shrugged lightly.

"Oh of course, always one step ahead of the world Felicity." Oliver could see Cooper eyeing him up, as he spoke.

"In my business you have to be." He could see her standing straighter, the tension radiating from her.

"So who's your companion for tonight?" Cooper asked his eyes landing on Oliver, the way he insinuated so much in one sentence made Oliver's anger spike. Felicity went to open her mouth till Oliver beat her to it.

"Oliver Queen." He replied sticking out his hand. His eyes widened a little he clearly recognised his name from somewhere. Cooper took his hand.

"Nice to meet you Oliver."

"Likewise Cooper." Oliver squeezed his hand a little tighter watching that slight panicked look on his face before he pulled away. He took a step back wrapping his arm around Felicity, his hand landing on the small of her back. She gave him a sideways glance.

"So Oliver you're Felicity's latest toy?" Cooper asked.

"Actually Oliver's helping me with _business_. He's _very_ skilled in many ways." She leant into his side, as his arm wrapped around her completely.

"Yes I'm a very good multitasker." He quirked his eyebrow at him and he saw the younger mans fists clench.

"Anyway it was lovely speaking to you Cooper but we really should mingle, check out all the products."

"Of course." He replied. "I'll see you later." With that he walked passed them and headed straight for the bar.

"What was that all about?" Oliver asked as she eased from his grip slightly.

"I'll explain later."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Work first, we need to mingle for awhile then we can head to his office. It's upstairs."

"Fine, come on." He pulled her closer as they walked up to the nearest people.

* * *

It was nearly 2 hours later before the pair managed to slip away thanks to a mishap. Somehow a waiter had managed to drop a whole tray of champagne, so Cooper had opened up the doors to the terrace allowing people to roam the grounds. It was the perfect opportunity for Oliver and Felicity to slip upstairs.

"Sara and Nyssa are keeping tabs on Cooper and his security; I'm at the bottom of the stairs so the rest is on you two." Diggle spoke into the comms as Felicity easily navigated her way around.

"No problem." She muted the comms her end but kept it open to hear Dig. She opened the 3rd door to the left, a study stood before them. No security was around.

"This seems too easy." Oliver whispered as they slipped into the room. Felicity rushed around to the computer as Oliver stood by the door.

"Why? He isn't Bratva; his security isn't that good, they only check upstairs every so often." She shrugged as she typed away at the computer.

"You seem like you know this place quite well." Her fingers faltered slightly before she carried on. "And the way Cooper spoke earlier..." She glanced up briefly.

"He's..." She slipped her fist into the air. "Yes. Oh sorry I cracked the system... I'll just download the file." She slipped the USB device into the tower, downloading the encrypted files, she'd decrypt them later.

"Wow, that fast?" He asked stepping closer.

"Yep." She smiled then unable to look away.

"You're remarkable."

"Thanks for remarking on it." She said leaning back in the chair. Olivers gaze was locked on her, like he was searching for something. She was used to men staring, men doubting her but this was different she couldn't quite figure this out.

"You and Cooper..." He left the sentence hanging.

"Me and Cooper?" She asked titling her head.

"There's history there isn't there? That's what Diggle was talking about and why he was acting like that downstairs."

"Oliver look-"

"Guards heading upstairs." Diggle whispered into the comms. She pressed the button standing abruptly.

"I need a few more minutes!"

"I can't, they already bypassed me I kept them talking for awhile but they'll be there soon."

"Crap!" She exclaimed. She glanced around the room; she could see Oliver doing the same. He span towards the door as they heard voices getting closer, doors being opened.

"Felicity." He said through gritted teeth. She span around then, she could see his body was primed for attack. His stance and muscles all ready, she couldn't help but appreciate the masculinity he radiated at the moment and then an idea hit her. She took several steps towards him and span in front of him. He frowned down at her unsure what the hell was happening. Then the door handled clicked and it all happened so quickly.

One minute Oliver was stood ready to attack staring in confusion at Felicity, the next thing he knew he was sitting on the edge of the desk Felicity stood between his legs. She slipped her leg out the slit in her dress placing it the other side of his, resting her knee near his hip on the desk. One of her hands slipped behind his back whilst the other ran through his stubble. He instinctively wrapped a arm around her back, his hand resting on her bare skin and the other hand landed on her knee. She leant up whispering into his ear.

"Just go with it." Then her lips were under his chin, kissing and nipping along his jaw. He closed his eyes, his senses completely consumed by Felicity.

"Ahem, you can't be in here." A man's voice cut through and Oliver froze. Felicity pulled her lips away from him and turned her head.

"Oh I'm sorry." Felicity replied her voice sounding a little rougher than moments ago. He could feel her skin so soft and subtle under his touch.

"You'll have to return back to the party." Slowly her leg slipped from the desk, his hands moving to her hips whilst she moved her hand in between them. He watched as she held the USB in her palm, and then slipped it down the front of the dress. His eyes unable to look away, and then their eyes locked as she gave him a knowing smirk. Her eyes had darkened slightly and her pupils blown, he could feel how his own body had reacted to her and he was completely surprised. She was of course beautiful, but something just felt right, it felt more than anything else. She turned around in his hands; he followed her lead standing behind her but his arms banded around her waist as they headed towards the door.

"Sorry gentleman." Oliver said, he frowned his own voice sounding rough and they hadn't even done anything, the guards watched them as they made their way to the stairs and when they got there Oliver let go of her. Neither spoke as they descended the stairs, Diggle stood at the bottom waiting.

"Did you get it?" He whispered. Felicity nodded and then he glanced at the pair rolling his eyes.

"What?" Felicity asked glancing at herself, then she looked up her eyes landing on Olivers face and he watched her cheeks darken as she blushed. "We had to think fast, no ones gonna say anything at people looking for some privacy..."

"Wait how'd you-" Felicitys hand coming up and rubbing at his jaw stopping him mid-sentence. He felt her fingertips rubbing against his rough stubbled skin; he knew it would be scraping against her fingers. They just stared at each other, the world around going quiet as their eyes locked, blue on blue. Fire on fire. His skin tingled where she continued to now stroke.

"You have my lipstick on you." She whispered a little breathy. Then she removed her hand stepping away from him. Diggle said nothing as he glanced between the pair. "We should mingle a little longer then leave."

"Of course." Diggle agreed. Felicity stepped forward before she glanced back at Oliver once more.

"Coming?" He nodded following her back into the room.

* * *

The mess made by the waiter had been cleared up; the guests were roaming around picking at the food. Oliver and Felicity walked over to a table to take a seat whilst Diggle floated around the room. Oliver pulled the seat out for her and she quirked an eyebrow as she sat down.

"Drink?" He asked.

"Red wine." She replied, he turned around then walking to the bar. Diggle stood close by as he ordered the drinks, it all seemed nice and relaxed the plan had worked, and things felt different to Oliver. He stole a glance at Felicity then, and to his surprise her eyes were already on him even as she chatted to a lady who had joined her. He smiled then and he noted the way her lips twitched before he turned away quickly. Oliver grabbed the two glasses that awaited him when suddenly everything changed.

A blood curdling scream came from the gardens; everyone's heads turned towards the open patio doors as a group of armed and masked men swiftly opened fire on the room. It all happened so quickly, Diggle pulled out his gun firing as he ducked behind the bar. The glasses in Olivers hands fell to the floor, shattering against it, glass and wine long forgotten as he ran towards Felicity. One of the men was shooting aimlessly; people were running manically screaming as Coopers security was practically mowed down.

Felicity was standing now as an armed man approached her, his gun was raised and as he was about to pull the trigger when she kicked him hard. The gun went flying to the floor as the man seemed almost stunned. He was unrecognisable, he wore ski glasses, and a black mask covering his face completely, he was wearing a camouflage jacket and trousers, with an array of armour on top. He lunged for her, and she quickly was able to dodge the attack. She glanced around the room; Oliver was fighting off another man who had a knife whilst Diggle was shooting as Nyssa and Sara were trying to get people out.

"I need you to come with me Miss Smoak." The man's altered voice grabbed her attention.

"I'm afraid I won't be going with anyone." She said staring at him, she watched as he pulled out a, what looked like a club, then with one swoosh the end lit up and it was clear it was a taser.

"Well I'll guess I'll just have to take you." He lunged forward once more, Felicity ducked under the device her leg sweeping out but the man managed to dodge her. She stood up abruptly. He swung for her again, missing by mere centimetres as she span and clutched at his arm holding the taser. She bent his arm back, the taser dropping to the floor. "Argggghhh." The man groaned as she pulled his arm further and further back, she could feel his muscles going taut under her touch, feel the way his bones were starting to shift and she knew she could easily snap it. A scream caught her attention, her eyes snapped up, Oliver and Diggle were both in full on combat fighting the masked men off. Sara and Nyssa were now firing shots but it was obvious one had been hit from the blood. There was a lady on the floor, a blonde woman in a red dress she looked similar to Felicity and she was twitching clearly having been tasered.

There was no hesitation in Felicitys movement as she grabbed the throwing star concealed on the man's thigh with her spare hand. She took one deep breath before she threw it hard as the same time she pulled the man's arm and heard the snap as the blade pierced the skin of the other. Both men groaned in pain, Felicity kicked the one in her hands hard in the knee causing him to drop before she punched him in the face knocking him out. She looked up just in time to see the other man pulling the blade out his neck, the lady hurriedly scrambling away as the man turned to Felicity. She watched as he pulled a gun from his side, it looked familiar, all of this looked familiar. She swallowed thickly as he raised the gun, her eyes widening as he pulled the trigger. Suddenly she felt a weight shoving her, she felt herself crash into one of the glass tables as it shattered around her. Then she felt a weight on top of her, she opened her eyes unsure what was happening. She blinked a few times to be met by the bright blue eyes of Oliver.

"What the hell were you doing?" He mock whispered. She didn't reply as she glanced around her, they had somehow landed behind a pillar. "Felicity." He said her name more sternly with a hint of concern.

"I'm fine." She said pushing on his chest; he slowly pulled himself off her glancing back into the room. The guy who had been aiming at Felicity now lay on the floor as Diggle, Nyssa, Sara and Coopers security team were fighting off the few remaining intruders. She leant up on her elbows, as she watched him get in a crouching position before he span back to her. His eyes landed on hers, she could only imagine what she must look like, lay out on the floor, hair and makeup a mess, but then his eyes darkened slightly and he leant forward.

"Dig and the guys have it covered." He managed to get out his voice very rough.

"Yes sounds like it." She gestured with her hand and then finally looked at her self. She was covered in cuts clearly from the shattered glass table, and then she felt it, the dull ache in her leg. She frowned looking down and Oliver instantly reacted stopping her hand before it even touched the fabric of her dress. Slowly he pulled the dress up the slit to her thigh making it easier and then instantly he stopped. "What, what is it?"

"I need you to stay calm-"

"I am calm Oliver!" He shot her a sceptical look and she rolled her eyes. "What's the problem?"

"I need to get you to hospital?"

"Why?" She asked her voice void of any fear and pain.

"Because you have a piece of glass sticking out of your thigh." He replied bluntly, she could see he was trying to get her to cooperate. She ignored him trying to sit up. "Stop." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Stop moving."

"God damn it Oliver!" She scowled at him. "Let me see it!"

"Do you care about the dress?"

"What? No I'm a little more concerned about my leg right no-" Before she even finished speaking Oliver grasped the slit in the dress, ripping it even higher so she could see the very large fragment of glass sticking out of her ivory skin. She blinked, the blood seeping out of the sides, she started to feel a little nauseous as his hand landed on her thigh. "I imagined you ripping my dress for a very different reason." Oliver froze instantly his head snapping to hers but void of any kind of expression. She closed her eyes willing it all to just be a bad dream, and then she felt his hands moving again. Her eyes shot open as she watched him pull his suit jacket off, frowning in confusion. He placed it around the glass making sure not to touch it, as he applied pressure. She blinked rapidly trying to focus.

"Felicity."

"Huh?" Her eyes snapped up to his as she stared at him. One of his hands landed to her face, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"Stay awake okay?"

"Yes." She replied suddenly feeling very sleepy, his hand moved from her face back to her leg.

"I'm gonna take my belt off, I need to stem the bleeding... This is dangerous but if I don't do something..." He trailed off leaving the words unsaid as she watched him unbuckle his belt pulling it off him. The world around her went fuzzy; all she could hear was her own heart beating. She felt him place the belt higher up her thigh tightening it.

"Oliver." She whispered her eyes feeling impossibly heavy.

"Hey hey stay awake." She looked up then; his hands were covered in her blood, his white shirt stained red. "I need to take you to hospital... I need Dig." He pressed the piece in his ear.

"No..." She said weakly her hand clutching his.

"Felicity."

"No hospital." She shook her head. "Doctor, Doctor Caitlin Snow... She's... She's Bratva..."

"Felicity-"

"Promise me." She said her eyes trying hard to focus on him. "Please Oliver." He swallowed thickly as he nodded.

"I promise." Her eyes fell closed a long breath leaving her.

"I need... You..."

"What?" She raised her hand slipping it down the front of her dress. "Felicity what are you-" He stopped when he saw her pulling out the USB device.

"Safe... With you." She whispered slowly pushing it into his palm. He took it from her and her eyes slipped closed again.

"Felicity, open your eyes!" She tried to, the lights dancing around her everything completely out of focus.

"Tired."

"Dig Felicity's down!" He frantically shouted. "Stay awake Felicity, stay awake!" Her eyes fell closed once more, Oliver's shouts dying on her ears as the darkness and numbness took over and she welcomed it like an old friend.


	7. Chapter 7: Clinically Dead

**_A/N: Sorry this has taken me so long to update! let's just say I had to prioritise a lot of things so this story had to take a back seat but don't worry I'm not abandoning it! However I do currently have writers block (sorry) so this will be my last update before the new year, so Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, I hope you enjoy :)._**

* * *

The figure loomed over, as a pain shot through her leg. She screamed but no noise came out. She was alone, she was surrounded by darkness. The figure tightly gripping her leg, his nails like sharp barbs piercing her skin. She tried to fight back but she was restrained, her legs and arm thrashing madly as she screamed over and over and over again.

She bolted up gasping loudly, her breathing coming out ragged and pained as she struggled. She blinked unable to focus, unable to see anything. She felt a hand in hers squeezing, a thumb rubbing reassuringly.

"You're okay. Everything's okay." She blinked again the voice clear as day; she turned her head as she felt a hand on her cheek. Her eyes met his and suddenly everything came clear, everything came flooding back.

"Oliver." She barely whispered.

"You're safe, you're okay." She looked around the room, unsure of where she even was. "It was just a nightmare." At his words and the unfamiliar surroundings she pulled out his touch. She watched as his mask slipped the neutral expression looking pained before snapping back.

"Where am I?" She asked with a frown.

"A safe house."

"What? Why?" She tried to move but he stood up quickly grasping her shoulders.

"Felicity you can't move." She pulled from his grasp trying to move.

"I'll do what I li- arghh." She groaned pulling back the sheets to look at her bandaged thigh. "What's going on Oliver? Where am I? Where is everyone?"

"You're in a safe house like I said." She clenched her jaw tight trying to be patient. "Diggle called Dr Snow; she said to bring you here to this empty safe house. It has everything she needed and it was 100% safe, no one knows about it but her, Diggle, you and Anatoly."

"And now you." He shrugged lightly.

"Not really." She frowned then unsure what he meant.

"So?"

"You've been out about 24 hours, Diggle called Anatoly and your mother, they're on their way." She groaned again throwing a hand over her eyes. "Dr Snow said when you were awake to call her and she'd come right over, if she gives you the all clear you can go home." She gave him a pointed look. "We just thought it would be safer for you to recover here in case..."

"They came for me again?" She finished and he nodded. "What about the data?"

"I have it, it's safe but it's agreed you aren't allowed it. You have to rest."

"I don't have to do anything you say." She snapped in frustration.

"No you don't but I think it's advisable you heal." He said gesturing to her leg.

"I can heal and look at that!" She said gesturing her arms around.

"Felicity, you lost a lot of blood... You've had surgery and..." He took a deep breath not meeting her eyes.

"I need to find my father!" She snapped.

"Felicity come on, you are no use to anyone like this." He gestured to her and she threw her arms across her chest in a huff. "I thought you trusted me with the data." Her head snapped up to him then and she looked into his eyes.

"I do." She whispered softly, she tilted her head staring at him.

"I need to call Caitlin, let her know you're awake." She nodded then as he stepped out the room. She looked around; it was shrouded in darkness, clearly meaning it was night time. The bedside light was enough to illuminate the room so she could see. This was a place she used to come to a lot when she first started, a place to escape prying eyes till she realised she was in charge and could do all that in the house they gave her.

She let her head fall back, closing her eyes briefly as she felt the slight painful twinge in her leg. It was only when she opened her eyes again that she realised her glasses were not on and her contacts removed. She tried to shuffle to the edge of the bed but it sent pains up her leg that had her groaning.

"What are you doing?" Oliver asked as he stepped further into the room.

"Glasses." She mumbled and before she could move another inch he walked around her grabbing them off the bedside table handing them to her. She slipped them on with a sigh, finally able to see in focus she gasped slightly looking at Oliver. He was covered in her blood his hands and arms dark, he had dark rings under his eyes and his hair messed up.

"Are you okay?" He asked stepping closer.

"I'm fine." She said looking away from him, trying to figure out everything in her mind. "Those men..."

"They were the same people that killed Slade and Alexi, and torched the place."

"I thought so. It means it's all connected."

"It appears so."

"So I was right." She said more to herself.

"Yes, but it also makes things even more complicated, they were after you tonight Felicity." She went to open her mouth as he paced beside her bed but he continued. "All that was a distraction to get you and the data."

"What?" She asked looking at him wide eyed.

"Whilst we were battling downstairs they tried to hack his system upstairs but apparently whatever you left in his system, well..." He smiled to himself in amazement at her as he ran a hand at the back of his neck. "It destroyed Coopers system, effectively erased all data bar what we have."

"I'm surprised you knew I'd done that."

"We didn't, your computers alerted Diggle, and Cooper said his system was wiped."

"What... What did you tell people?"

"That you were injured at an event, and have been in the care of a private hospital." She nodded, at least that way she was a little safer. "But they might come back for you..."

"I know."

"But you... You aren't healed."

"I also know that." She said staring at him, he didn't say anything instead he stared at her, his eyes burning with something she didn't recognise. "When is my mother coming?"

"Diggles gone to meet them at the airport, their flight should be landing in the next hour."

"I want to be home." She said trying to steel her voice once more.

"As soon as Caitlin okays it I will take you."

"You have a car here?" She frowned then.

"No Diggle left one." Her frown deepened as she continued to stare at him, she was completely lost as to what had changed in the 24 hours she hadn't been conscious. A knock at the door made both their heads turn, the brunette entered with a bag and an easy smile.

"Awake and responsive, that's at least a good sign." She said with a soft smile.

"Now, Miss Smoak how are you feeling?"

"Ready to go home." She replied bluntly, Caitlin stepped in a bag in hand.

"You can go home as soon as I've run a few checks, if you wouldn't mind Oliver." She said holding the door open for him to leave.

"Of course." He said leaving without a single disagreement.

"Right, so I need to change the dressing, check the stitches, and then do some basic checks with you."

"Fine. Just get on with it." Felicity said impatiently.

* * *

Caitlin was nothing but thorough with all her checks; she tested her reflexes, her responsiveness, asked her what she could remember, before Felicity finally got a chance to speak to her properly.

"What happened, Caitlin?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was unconscious for 24 hours, Anatoly and my mother are on their way and Oliver won't let me leave, so what happened?"

"You were almost kidnapped." She said as she checked her blood pressure.

"Caitlin what aren't you all telling me?" She snapped. "I just want to go home, and get on with everything, yet you're all stopping me why?" Caitlin froze as she slipped the blood pressure monitor off her arm. She closed her eyes as she spoke.

"Because you nearly died."

"What?" Felicity asked.

"We nearly lost you."

"But it was glass... It was just glass, I didn't..." She trailed off her eyes briefly falling to the door she had no doubt Oliver was behind.

"You lost a lot of blood, we pumped more into you as I removed the shard from your leg, but it had nicked an artery." She swallowed thickly. "I stopped the bleed, patched you up best I could."

"So why was Anatoly called? Why am I still here?"

"Because... Dig and Oliver wouldn't leave your side, after the surgery we removed the smaller shards... They were both here when 12 hours in your heart rate dropped, you were bleeding again. This time I opened you up and sutured your artery."

"So they panicked?"

"No we thought we'd lost you." She frowned completely flummoxed. "Your heart stopped, for 10 minutes you had no output..." Felicity blinked then her mind blank.

"That's when Diggle called Anatoly, when Oliver stayed in here, stayed by your side refused to eat, drink, sleep even clean himself up."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because for 10 minutes you were clinically dead." Caitlin deadpanned. "And those men clearly care about you." She gave her a soft smile. "That's why you need to rest, why he's keeping you here till I say so... Because ma'am nothing is more important than _your_ well being." Felicity scoffed then shaking her head.

"Can I go home Caitlin?"

"You seem alert; all your vitals are actually really quite good." She smiled then. "If I let you go home you have to rest, no stress, nothing strenuous." Felicity frowned crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine, where are my clothes?" She said glancing at the horrible hospital type gown she was in.

"Ah well, you should talk to Oliver." She raised an eyebrow at that as Caitlin began to back up her belongings.

"Fine let him in." Caitlin nodded as she walked over to the door and just as her had grabbed the handle Felicity spoke again. "Thank you for saving me."

"It's my job ma'am." Caitlin replied with a soft smile pulling the door open. Oliver jumped to his feet as the door opened.

"Everything okay?" He asked looking wildly between the pair.

"Yes I can go home." Felicity stated Oliver looked at her before his eyes landed on Caitlin questioningly.

"Yes she can go home, but bed rest, and nothing strenuous I don't want those stitches bursting."

"So I'm taking you home?" Oliver asked, staring at her from the doorway.

"Well seeing as you're the only person here who is capable of doing so, yes!" She answered a little short, her anger and annoyance starting to bubble over. He gave a short nod as he stepped closer.

"So how are we doing this?" He asked.

"Well ideally I would like some other clothes than _this_ on."

"Oh."

"Oh?" She asked tilting her head.

"Well I guess with everything we sort of forgot clothes."

"You forgot my clothes!" She said trying to remain calm.

"I mean you can borrow one of my t-shirts they're really long, so it'll cover your wound and keep you covered up."

"Yes cause returning home in your t-shirt won't give the wrong idea!" She snapped swinging her legs off the table, she could feel the pain but the anger was masking it.

"Ma'am, you really shouldn't-" Caitlins words died on her tongue as Felicity slid off the bed as soon as her feet touched the ground she crumbled, but Oliver was there. He grasped her into his arms, catching her before her face hit the ground.

"Now are you actually going to listen to me?" He whispered into her ear, his voice was firm but full of concern.

"Just remember who the boss is here." Felicity bit back, he pulled her up straighter supporting most of her weight as she stood with his arm wrapped around her.

"Oh believe me I don't think I'll ever forget that." He winked as his hand on her side squeezed slightly. She looked up at his face then, at the specs of blood on his face, the lines around his eyes.

"Why haven't you cleaned up?"

"Huh?" He looked down at his clothes then back up to her eyes. "Because it doesn't matter, you are the priority... Fel-" He stopped when he heard the little gasp escape from Caitlin. "Boss." He watched as Felicity froze in his arms, the way she stiffened then looked at Caitlin who was staring at the pair wistfully.

"I... I'll leave you guys to it." She rushed out. "Remember keep the sutures dry as possible, no showers for 48 hours and I'll be round to remove the stitched in a week or so." Felicity nodded. "Oh and if you need anything just give me a call."

"Of course Dr Snow." Oliver said smiling.

"Thanks again Caitlin."

"No problem ma'am and nice to meet you Mr Queen." With a smile she walked out the room leaving the pair, he slowly sat her back on the edge of the bed.

"So your shirt?" She asked as he turned walking to the corner of the room, a small bag was placed there. He pulled the zip open, grabbing something before walking back.

"Here." He said handing the black material to her. She took it from him and he turned back around grabbing the bag and heading to the door. "I'll just be outside." He whispered as she pulled the gown from her body. She glanced over her shoulder.

"Oliver." He stopped turning to look at her.

"Yes." His eyes roamed over her bare back, at the way she was glancing over her shoulder the material bunched around her front.

"Thank you." He frowned then.

"Huh? What?" He responded a little dumb struck.

"For saving my life, you didn't have to save me and you didn't have to stay here. It would have been easier for me to die and you to take my captaincy." Oliver froze at the slight vulnerability in her tone; she was actually letting him in. He stopped himself from approaching, from placing his hand on that soft cream skin.

"I told you, I don't really want that." He whispered. "Plus you're captain, you're needed." He saw her eyes close briefly a shuddery breath leave her as she nodded.

"Thank you." She whispered once more before Oliver turned leaving the room.

* * *

They were in the car, almost back at Felicity's. Oliver couldn't stop stealing glances at her, the way his black t shirt hung off her made his mouth dry and his palms itch. She was so small, he'd never noticed how small until that moment engulfed in his clothing. The neck had gone to one side exposing her shoulder as it fell loosely, and the length was just above the knee. He knew she wasn't wearing a bra underneath as she hadn't been wearing one in the gown. His hands flexed on the staring wheel, he had to stop thinking about her like that. She was his boss; she was a means to an end, just as he was to her. But he couldn't help but have this strange need to protect her in his chest. They had driven in silence especially after he scooped Felicity in his arms; she had fought him on it but then relented. Now he was pulling up at the back of her house, sliding to a stop.

"You ready?" He asked.

"For what? No one will be here and when Anatoly shows up he'll take over." She shrugged messing with the hem of his shirt. He placed his hand over hers and her head shot up, her eyes questioning him.

"I'm here." He said meaning it completely, he watched her eyes widen before she closed off once more.

"I think we should get inside." She said pulling her hand out of his. He nodded slipping out his side and walking round to Felicitys, he pulled the door open and went to scoop her up. She raised her eyebrows scooting away from him.

"Felicity, you can't possibly walk up all those stairs to your room. Please just let me help you." He said staring at her; she glanced at his hand before sighing heavily. He scooped her up effortlessly, as she wrap an arm around his neck supporting herself. He could feel the tension in her. They made their way into the house, it was silent even though the lights were on, there wasn't a single person there and instantly she relaxed into him as he walked up the staircase. He said nothing as he carried her, as his hands flexed around her, she felt so soft in his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked so softly she looked up at him over the tops of her glasses that had slipped down her nose.

"Are you? Carrying me all this way I mean." He smiled then shaking his head. "This is my room." She stated as he passed the door he remembered. He pushed it open, the room was lit and everything clean but it was bright, nothing like the rest of the house. He effortlessly walked over placing her on the bed. "Thank you." She said her hand squeezing his shoulder as he made to stand.

"FELICITY!" Oliver span around to see a blonde woman running towards them. "Oh my beautiful baby girl! What did they do to you?" She dropped onto the bed her hands smoothing over Felicitys hair.

"Mom, mom! MOM!" She shouted and the lady stopped stroking her. "I'm fine." The lady blinked realising there was someone else in the room, she glanced up at Oliver her mouth falling open before her eyes landed on Felicitys shirt and a smirk appeared on her face.

"Was I interrupting something?" She gestured between the pair.

"What?" Felicity glanced up at Oliver. "No! No... Oliver brought me back here."

"So you're wearing his shirt because?"

"It was easier for my wound and you know I wasn't going to wear my destroyed dress again."

"Felicity." A male voice spoke from the doorway.

"Anatoly." She responded.

"Why didn't you call us sooner?"

"Because we were figuring it all out." She said staring between the pair just then Diggle appeared too, glancing at Oliver who had backed away from the bed.

"That's not an excuse you nearly got killed because your father is back." Anatoly responded standing behind the other blond woman, his hand on her shoulder.

"We didn't know this was all linked and I'm not dead." She stated her cold voice returning.

"Well I heard you may have a mole, that you have someone infiltrating your home for your father." Felicity sighed. "You should be holding your team, your men at gun point!"

"Anatoly it isn't all that simple and you know it." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well I'm here now."

"You might be, and you might be the leader of the Bratva but don't for a second think because I'm on bed rest I won't get a say!" Anatoly smiled then, a small laugh escaping him.

"Always a little spitfire." He said rubbing up and down her moms arms.

"Well mom, Anatoly I'd like you to meet Oliver Queen." She pointed at Oliver, both their heads whipping round. Her mom was up on her feet, smiling brightly at him.

"Hi I'm Donna, nice to meet you Oliver. I clearly see you have made an impression on my daughter."

"Mom!" Felicity shouted.

"Oh honey if you're keeping this piece of eye candy around and not enjoying it then I'm disappointed." Felicity groaned.

"Oliver is a guest, he's working with my father."

"What!?" Anatoly jumped to his feet, Diggle instantly stepped between the pair.

"He saved her life." Diggle said without another word. Anatoly looked at him, then at Oliver.

"Why are you covered in blood?"

"That's mine." Felicity answered, Donna gasped once more sitting beside her daughter. "Oliver stayed with me; he's been helping me... He is helping me." Olivers eyes widened. "He's staying here." She stated looking him in the eye. Anatoly looked at Diggle, he gave a short nod it would be almost unnoticeable but Felicity noticed, she knew it was his way of seeking approval. Donna looked at him thoughtfully as she took Felicitys hand.

"Thank you Oliver, thank you for saving my baby."

"Mom!" Felicity groaned rolling her eyes.

"She's more than capable of taking care of herself, plus I did what I had to." Oliver said staring at Felicity.

"Debrief Oliver in his room please Dig."

"Of course." John replied as he nodded for Oliver to follow him. Anatoly watched the pair leave his eyes narrowing on Oliver. As soon as the doors closed Diggle lead Oliver back down the corridor.

"So that's Anatoly and Felicitys mom."

"Yes."

"I guess he doesn't trust me."

"Nope." Diggle replied with a shrug.

"How about you?" He asked as they stopped outside a door the other side of the staircase to Felicitys room.

"You saved her life and you didn't leave her side. Doesn't that show me the type of man you are?" Oliver shrugged as Diggle pushed the door open. "But I think you should clean yourself up now she's okay." Oliver nodded as he stepped into the clearly untouched guest room.

"Thank you." Oliver replied.

"There are a few spare pieces if clothing in the closet, but once you're ready you can fetch whatever you'll need from your place." Oliver nodded as Diggle made to close the door. "Oh and welcome to the Smoak residence, I hope you enjoy your stay." Oliver smiled as the door closed, he didn't even think as he headed for the en-suite bathroom pulling his clothes off. He turned the shower on, not even glancing around as he stepped in the spray warming him instantly. He had his head down, a hand on the tiled wall holding him up as the water cascaded over him. He watched as the water cleansed him, the dried blood, Felicity's blood, mixing with the water sending it crimson as it went down the drain.

The last few days washed away as he felt all the tension start to leave him, he knew he was getting too involved that he really ought to take a step back but he couldn't. There was something about Felicity Smoak that he had never expected, and he couldn't get the feeling of her lips on his skin out his mind, how right it had all felt. He shook his head sighing, he was in so much deeper than he thought and it really was a mess.

"Tommy's gonna kill me." He mumbled to himself before he looked up at the water letting it clean his face, he needed to forget these last few days, needed to forget how it felt to hold her and then startlingly how it felt to lose her.


	8. Chapter 8: Someone Else

**A/N: Firstly I need to say a massive apology for how long this has taken for me to update, I've been crazy busy with holidays and then I had a horrible case of writers block and no joke, I literally just started writing again this week... so I'm hoping I can get back into the swing of updating this fic more regularly, so THANK YOU for your patience. I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

It was dark, but the lights from the house lit up the tree line as Oliver jogged his way back. He needed to clear his head, he'd been there for just over a week. He hadn't seen Felicity since she was holed up in her room. But he had been speaking to Diggle and Anatoly, he had watched the leader take over without anyone as much as batting an eyelid, and not a single person questioned Oliver's appearances at any point.

It was all easy to figure out that the men, the "ghosts" as some of the Bratva had taken to calling them, were in fact the same ones that killed Slade and tried to kidnap Felicity. It was also becoming apparent that they were attacking the Bratva, ambushing many deals and sometimes trying to take over the territories. It was clear from the armour and weaponry they carried that these men had means, but not once was Felicity's father mentioned, not even a name. He found it odd that no one seemed to know any of it, but he was still confused as to what Felicity had to do with all of this. Security had been upped at the house, an entire army practically patrolled the whole thing. Anatoly took their safety seriously, and he made sure neither Donna nor Felicity was ever left with only one security personnel. Oliver had yet to hear from her father; the message he left to the unknown number, he was only to contact in emergencies, had been off. He had left a rather heated message after Felicity crashed, and he hoped he hadn't blown his chance.

He jogged a little closer to the edge of the trees, his mind just hadn't been able to settle lately. He was focused, always focused, he had been taught and trained to do what he had to do, no matter what, but Felicity seemed to have mixed that all up. He wasn't thinking about his movements, his brain was too lost in how much his life had altered since his parents deaths, since he had chosen his path and he had always agreed to see it out to the end, for Thea. He kept running, his legs moving without much effort when he heard a twig snap somewhere in front of him. He froze instantly. He could see a large boulder with a figure sat on top, his mind started to jump ahead, planning an attack, as he took a step closer. The moonlight cut through the trees at that moment, the rock lighting up and he stopped dead. He could make out the blonde hair, and dark glasses even as the shadows danced around her.

"Felicity?" Oliver asked as he stepped even further into the small clearing surrounded by trees but the house visible. She snapped her head around as her hand flew up to her chest.

"Damn Oliver!" she scolded.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked taking a few deep breaths.

"Shouldn't I ask you the same thing?" he stood even closer. Her sitting on the rock made her a little taller than him.

"I asked first," he teased unable to stop himself and she rolled her eyes looking away from him. "I wanted to jog, it helps clear my head."

"Same." He raised an eyebrow at her skeptically. "Not the jogging, the clearing my head part," she clarified, "I come here to think."

"But people are trying to get you-"

"I am well aware Oliver," she said giving him a pointed look.

"It's all a bit much?" he asked leaning beside her.

"What?"

"Anatoly, your mother."

"Oh god yes!" she said sagging her shoulders slightly. "Anatoly comes and takes charge, I have no idea what anyone is doing and how he's treating my people whilst my mom fusses around me."

"They care," he said softly.

"I know, I know they're family but god my mother can not cook." He smiled then a small chuckle escaping him. "What?"

"This just feels... Normal."

She raised an eyebrow. "What is normal about this? We're in a forest, in the dark, I have a bandage around my leg, and my father is out there plotting to kidnap me for some unknown reason." Oliver turned his head looking at her more fully.

"I meant the fussing mother," he said softly.

"My life has never and will never be normal Oliver," she stated it plainly and he couldn't help but stare at her.

"Anatoly hasn't done anything, all he's doing is keeping your men alive. He has changed nothing, he hasn't attacked anyone other than your men defending themselves from these ghosts. He's a good man, and he cares about you, we all care about you." She looked into his eyes then a small frown appearing on her brow.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're the boss. You deserve to know what's happening." She looked a little surprised at him then. "But you should really be back inside." She sighed heavily.

"You sound as bad as my mother," she mumbled attempting to slide from the boulder. He let out a soft laugh and he caught the faint curve upwards of her lips before she slipped stumbling slightly. Instinct took over as Oliver caught her, his arms banding around her before her feet even touched the ground. Her hands were resting on his chest as her glasses looked a little skewed. He stared down at her to find her staring up at him, he could feel her heart beating faster, her fingers flexing on his chest. The air seemed to turn electric around them, the world forgotten as they didn't even blink. It would be so easy to lean down, to capture her lips but she closed her eyes, abruptly ending whatever this connection between them was. Slowly he planted her feet back on the ground, his hands lingering near her hips.

"You're cold," he said and she gave him a sideways glance. He didn't even hesitate as he slipped off his green hoodie placing it around her shoulders.

"Oliver, I'm fine," she responded.

"Either take the jacket or I'll carry you back to the house."

"Fine," she huffed out, but not with the conviction he knew she had. He walked beside her slowing his pace to match hers. She had a slight limp, but it didn't stop her walking albeit slower.

"I'm surprised the whole house isn't looking for you."

"Well there are perks to knowing your own property." She shrugged slightly slipping her arms into the jacket. "It's sweaty," she stated.

"Yeh sorry about tha-"

"No I like it," she answered honestly looking up at him. His mouth fell open a little but she turned away quickly, hiding the spreading blush on her cheeks.

"So you're mom can't cook?"

"Nope, and she's been cooking nearly everything."

"How about I cook?"

"Wait you cook?"

"Yep, I can cook."

"I could just eat a big belly burger," she said sighing slightly.

"How about I make us some burgers and fries?"

"Wait you can make them?"

"Yes... I can cook Felicity like I said." She playfully swatted his arm then.

"I'm just surprised that's all." He shrugged slightly.

"Cooking requires skills, and they're transferable to many things. Following Instructions, timekeeping, utilising what you have, remembering things, being able to mix things correctly."

"Being able to cook for your boss," she answered and he couldn't help but smile. They had finally made it to the stairs as she eyed them cautiously.

"Let me carry you, okay?" he asked, she folded her arms across her chest. "Just let me carry you into the kitchen, and then you can sit and watch me cook."

"Fine." He easily whisked her into his arms mindful of her leg, he lifted her with such ease it astonished her. He never faltered as he carried her to the giant patio doors of the kitchen. "Here," She said holding up a set of keys that she used to open the doors.

Once inside he placed her down on the island stools before he got to work. She watched slightly in awe at how good he looked working around the kitchen, her kitchen and what startled her more was how at home he looked, never once faltering to find something even she herself didn't know.

* * *

It took him roughly 30 minutes to prepare the meal, they chatted a little mainly about what else Anatoly was doing, about how her mother had tried to replace all her clothes and attempted to hide her technology. She had caught him a few times a sad, wistful look on his face as she talked about her only family.

"It must be hard," she said softly as he flipped the burgers.

"What this? No it's quite easy once you know-"

"No I mean your parents, your sister."

"Ah." He nodded in understanding. "I guess, I got used to it." He shrugged.

"Death?"

"Them being gone." She said nothing at the heavy words. "They left me with a lot of responsibility, I'm sure you understand." He glanced at her as she nodded. "And I... I wasn't ready back then-"

"But now you are?"

"I'm a man who is willing to do whatever, whatever it takes for his sister." He stared at her their eyes locked once more. "So I guess being ready had nothing to do with it."

"It never does," she admitted. "But you seriously want out of the Bratva?" she whispered it in the space, the noise of food cooking filling the room.

"Yes. It's the only way we both get to live... _She_ gets to live."

"But she's safe now..."

"She isn't truly safe, but I gave her a chance to live by giving up my life. So yes I want to leave but if it means her getting hurt, then no." She couldn't help but swallow thickly at his honesty. the way the kitchen light made his eyes seem as deep as the ocean, she could get lost in them all the time.

"FELICITY MEGAN SMOAK!" The door to the kitchen flew open, Donna came rushing in. "How dare you leave your room and not tell anyone?! I told you baby you weren't ready!"

"Mom-" Donna wrapped her arms around Felicity stroking her hair.

"Baby girl I worry so much about you, that's a parent's job! So I'm sorry if you think I'm overbearing but you got hurt!"

"Mom plea-"

"No Felicity I am here to take care of you!"

"MOM!" Felicity shouted and finally Donna took a step back taking in Oliver.

"Oh." She glanced between the pair, and the food Oliver was clearly preparing. "Oh... I see you have _someone else_ taking care of you tonight."

"Argggh." Felicity groaned.

"I'm just making Felicity some dinner," Oliver replied, "I mean there is more than enough if you want to-"

"Oh no no, it will do my baby some good to spend some time with someone else." She looked at Felicity winking and whispering. "Especially someone who looks like that."

"Mom," Felicity groaned.

"Your babies would be beautiful and smart," she whispered into Felicity's ear, she rolled her eyes at her. "I just worry about you baby."

"I know, but Oliver is right here." She gestured at him.

"I'll take good care of her, I promise Mrs-"

"Donna, call me Donna."

"I promise Donna." She smiled warmly between the pair before nodding.

"Just next time tell people where you're going," she added looking at Felicity.

"I'm in my own home!" she shouted as her mother slipped out the kitchen.

"I guess the rest of the house must have been looking for you."

"Oh don't worry my mother will inform them all." She shrugged her shoulders wincing slightly.

"Pain meds?"

"Oliver-"

"No you're in pain, when are they due?"

"Oliver, the painkillers make me sleepy. I'd like to enjoy a nice meal."

"How about we eat it in bed?" Her eyes widened. "I mean your bed, not both of us... I mean we could watch something and you lie in bed and-"

"I thought I was the one who spoke in sentence fragments?" Her lips twitched again, and Oliver decided right then his mission was to make her smile, to figure out what gave Felicity Smoak joy.

"I guess they're infectious." He shrugged.

"How are we going to carry all this upstairs?"

"I could carry you?" She gave him a pointed look. "I could call for some help?"

"Carrying is fine," she mumbled under her breath.

* * *

Somehow Oliver managed to manoeuvre them and the food upstairs without dropping anything. Felicity had curled up on one side of the bed, the tray of food lay beside her as she looked up at Oliver her head titled.

"Are you joining me?" she asked patting the space at the side of her. "I don't bite... _hard_." Oliver let out a little laugh as he slipped his shoes off the bed.

"Of course if you don't mind." She picked up a fry placing it in her mouth.

"Of course not," she mumbled, "but turn out the main light if we're gonna watch a film and put the bedside lamp on." Oliver gave a short nod, he stepped towards the bedside cabinet and noticed the packet by the lamp. He picked it up tossing it on to the bed, Felicity raised an eyebrow.

"Pain medication," he said and she grumbled before reaching for them. Oliver flicked the lamp on before spinning towards the door switching the main light off. He turned back to see Felicity with a glass of water to her lips, the way the light was shining on her made the atmosphere thicker. Tentatively he sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over and picking at the food. She settled the glass down staring at him once more.

"Seriously, it's a bed Oliver, nothing's going to happen, we're eating food," she said a little bluntly. He sat back then leaning against the headboard his legs out straight as she flicked between the channels before settling on a film.

Neither said a word as they ate and watched in silence, both kept stealing glances at the other. It was a peaceful silence, a place of sanctuary and rest for the both of them. Once they had ate Oliver moved the empty tray to the floor as Felicity started to drift in and out of couldn't help but smile at the way her head dropped and then shot up again as she tried to fight the temptation of sleep.

"You can go to sleep you know," he whispered.

She shook her head. "No... film," she said her voice so quiet, he couldn't help but smile at how different she seemed. He said nothing as she sighed softly, her eyes slipping shut as she turned into him. He froze instantly, her warm breath against the skin of his arm caused goosebumps that he didn't quite understand why. He moved his arm a little out of her way, and instantly she curled into his side. He froze again looking down at her, her brow was furrowed and she was mumbling something in Russian. Slowly he moved his hand to her face, slipping her glasses off as he used his other hand to brush her hair out of her eyes; her hair and skin so soft under his touch.

He stretched slightly placing her now folded glasses on the bedside cabinet. He turned to look back at her, the crease in her brow gone as her breathing evened out completely. He noted how fragile she appeared, how completely breathtaking she looked caught completely off guard and vulnerable wrapped in his hoodie. He swallowed thickly as his arm itched to band around her, he should leave before he did something he regretted. But he couldn't move, he couldn't even breath as he just stared down at her sleeping form and as if divine intervention she turned slightly her hand clutching on to his t-shirt and she curled into a ball at his side. He no longer hesitated as he wrapped his arm around her his hand landing tentatively against her cloth covered waist.

She sighed softly, and his breath caught in his throat. He was in serious trouble, he was getting too involved with her yet he wanted to know more. He needed to know what made her the way she was, he tried to tell himself that he cared about her safety, about her protection just as he did Thea's but then Felicity's hand tightened on his chest and his heart rate quickened. Oh he was so totally screwed, but he had to do this for Thea, for his parents, he had no choice. But there lay in bed with a Felicity Smoak completely different to popular belief, he let himself be selfish, he let himself enjoy a moment of selfish tranquility. Slowly he stretched flicking the lamp off and then the TV, he slumped down a little and then he closed his eyes letting the soft rise and fall of Felicitys chest lull him into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: More

_**A/N: YAY I'm actually keeping to updating regularly! Anyway we're moving nicely along now, this one is a over 4000 words! I think I may have got carried away but I hope you enjoy it, and thank you all as always...** _

* * *

She had been avoiding him, intentionally avoiding him. What else was she meant to do when she woke up with their bodies tangled on her bed, his warm embrace engulfing her making her feel the safest she had in as long as she could remember. The way he held her and the way his heart beat was so soothing in her ear, Felicity Smoak, the boss, ma'am, the Bratva Captain did not need that distraction. She did not need a man to protect her or to make her feel safe, she was supposed to be enough, to be strong enough and yet with Oliver it all felt so natural, so normal and so she had pulled away from him, like she always did. So instead she watched from afar, watched the progress everyone was making trying to track her father and their base of operations.

Her mother was as attentive as ever, and thankfully Caitlin had removed her stitches telling her to start to work out and train. She no longer limped and her pain medication was reduced to times when it was only needed. But still she had not been able to access the data more because of her stubbornness in eluding Oliver. She had stayed in her room, stayed upstairs lost in her computers, lost in searching for her father, his name changed long ago, all because she was avoiding Oliver.

She heard the familiar hum of her mother as she entered her bedroom, no doubt asking Felicity to join her on yet another of her outings, much to Anatoly's protests. She shifted in her dazed state, when the curtains were pulled open flooding the room in light.

"Mom!" Felicity grumbled pulling the covers over her head.

"Felicity it's almost midday," she replied instantly.

"It's my house," she responded flatly.

"We need to talk," Donna said, her usual bubbly nature seemed toned back. Suddenly Felicity sat up right, the covers pooling around her. She reached for her glasses slipping them on as Donna sat beside her on the bed.

"Is everything okay? What happened?"

"Nothing," She said softly smiling at her. "You might not be a little girl anymore Felicity but you'll always be my baby." Felicity rolled her eyes. "Which is why we need to talk."

"About what?"

"You and Oliver."

"There is no me and Oliver," Felicity said fidgeting slightly.

"But sweetie, do you want there to be a you and Oliver?" she laughed in response, her cheeks flushing as she stared into her mother's eyes.

"Mom-"

"Sweetheart listen, I have watched you grow up so quickly, well beyond your years. I watched you flourish into a strong independent woman, become the cold ruthless Captain even when I didn't want you to..." Felicity's eyes widened her mouth going slack. "I _never_ wanted this life for you."

"What?" Felicity managed to stutter out.

"I understand why you wanted it, I understood when I asked you repeatedly if you were sure and you always replied yes. But this isn't the life I would have chose for you." Felicity blinked wildly. "Baby you're so smart, you could have done anything, had any man out there and you truly are an amazing leader even better than Anatoly sometimes, but don't tell him I said that," Donna laughed softly as her hand landed on Felicity's cheek, "and I am so proud of you, I mean look at how beautiful you are, how far we've come... _you've come."_

"But?"

"You don't trust people, you don't let people in and you don't let them see the real you, this big hearted, soft, amazingly gifted woman. The daughter I know you truly are behind all this." She gestured around the room. "All I have ever wanted Felicity, was for you to be happy, to be yourself and find joy in this world."

"And what I don't have that here?"

"You can fake a lot of things to a lot of people but never to your mother, never to people who truly care."

"So you think Oliver is that?" Felicity shuffled, tucking her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Donna slowly placed her hand on Felicity's leg.

"Maybe," she answered truthfully and Felicity tilted her head. "I've seen the way he looks at you, the way you look at him when you both think no one else is looking."

"Mom you've been here what 5 minutes? That doesn't mean-"

"I've also seen how much he cares about you, how he's been cooking us all meals, even with Raisa, how he asks about you every day and I saw that look on his face when he left your room that morning the other week, like he was a kicked puppy..."

"Mom nothing happened!" Felicity said with a groan.

"Well I've known about your sex life over the years, but I'm talking about _more_ Felicity and he... He could give you that, if you let him..."

"What so he's the first man who shows some concern and I should automatically marry him and have his babies?" Felicity snapped pulling from her touch. Donna stood up then with a small sigh.

"No, that's not what I meant." She shook her head walking towards the door. "Not every man is like your father Felicity, they don't all lie or run away. You can't live the rest of your life unhappy, keeping people at arm's length, believe me it doesn't end well." She watched as a tear ran down her mom's cheek. "I just want you to be happy sweetie, and to get out of this room, out of this house and start living." With that Donna left the room, leaving Felicity sat there a little stunned at the revelation she had never heard come from her mother's lips before.

* * *

It took all Felicity's willpower to try to push passed what her mother had said. She didn't need a man, sure she could utilise them to get the pleasure she sometimes craved but she didn't need more, or did she? She shook her head as she made her way to the gym. She needed to let off some steam, a simple workout to gain strength back in her weakened muscle, at least her mom wouldn't bother her there. At this time of the day the house was relatively quiet, the meetings were usually in full swing, her mother was usually out shopping so she'd have some peace, not to think but to just have some much needed stress relief. Anatoly's men followed her from her room all the way to her destination.

"You can stay out here," she snapped leaving no room for argument, they merely nodded in response as she stepped inside. The sound of metal slamming against metal had her head snapping up, but the sight that met her well that was a different story altogether. Oliver was shirtless, wearing sweats that hung low on his hips. He was working on the salmon ladder that Sara had insisted she installed a year or so ago, his body was all taut muscles as he used his momentum and power to essentially throw himself higher. The sweat beading down his body made her mouth dry and her pulse quicken; he looked breathtaking.

She couldn't tear her eyes away even if she wanted, her eyes were latched on his abs flexing and contracting. He was littered in scars, in shows of his survival in this brutal world but it only added to the heat she was feeling. His hip dips pointed to the unknown and all she wanted was to take him there and then. She stifled a moan, suppressing every urge her body had in craving him. Instantly he stopped, he hung from the bar his eyes searching her. He glanced up and down taking note of the yoga pants and sports bra, his pupils dilated as he clearly noted her soft curves, but his eyes lingered on the sliver of skin of her stomach, they widened in surprise and instantly her arms banded around covering herself. He dropped to the floor more elegantly than she had believed possible for him, and then he was up in an instant striding towards her.

"I didn't know you were in here." Was all she managed to blurt out. She closed her eyes briefly taking a step back.

"Felicity," he said her name so softly and her eyes snapped open to see his arm outstretched towards her. She took another step back as his eyes filled with the look she hated to see, of a sympathy she did not want. "Felicity."

"No." She stopped then shaking her head.

"Let me see... please." He was staring at her, his eyes searching hers and she took a shaky breath. She steeled her spine, this was her decision. Slowly she unwrapped her arms, her eyes on his face as his dropped down to her stomach. "Can I?" He whispered his hand hovering over her skin. She nodded, her voice seemingly lost at that moment. His hand landed on her side, his thumb resting on the raised scar starting several inches higher than her yoga pants on her hip.

Slowly his thumb followed the line downwards, her skin littered in goosebumps as not a single person had touched her like that. "I knew about the bullet scar, on your shoulder," he said his eyes instantly on hers. She closed her eyes before diverting her gaze, the intensity of his look too much. She did what she did best she pulled up her walls her voice lacking the emotion she held.

"The first attempt on my life as Captain, that's how I ended up with a team. Anatoly recommended and vetted people, I was 21 when I was first shot." She felt Oliver's hand still on her stomach.

"And this one?" She took her hand placing it over his, she took a deep breath. Her heart said one thing and her head another, she didn't know what she wanted but yet she felt compelled to share, even when she couldn't look at him. Her hand gently pushed his into her yoga pants, she could see his slight confused look until he could feel the scar. It was more jagged, more raised, curving away from her hip stopping before it touched her more intimately. His fingers didn't stop moving along her scar, it made her shiver.

"When I was 15..." That's all she said, all she needed to say because he knew, he had looked at her history enough to know. She swallowed thickly then, because his hand suddenly splayed out against her skin running upwards back out her pants holding her hip. His other hand went to her other hip before skimming up her ribs landing on yet another scar.

"And this one?" he pretty much whispered. The world around them forgotten, the room no longer existed because all Felicity could feel was his sole attention on her.

"My fight for Captaincy, it goes up to the side of my breast, just near my heart." He tilted his head, his hand brushing at the side of her breast over the material. "It was a fight for survival, kill or be killed." He merely nodded not needing to know more because he understood, like no one else. He didn't see the scars as badges of honour, or in disgust, he saw them as part of her survival.

"You've been through so much..." he whispered his hand falling back to her hips.

"Not as much as you," she responded her eyes glancing down his body, at all the marks before her eyes came back up to meet his.

"Not all scars are visible Felicity." The way he said it made her heart hammer in her chest. He spoke so tenderly, in a way she had never heard before.

He stepped closer her neck straining to keep eye contact, her hands fell to his bare chest as she swallowed thickly and then it was as if time slowed down.  
She wanted him so badly, and all she'd have to do was reach up on her tiptoes and she'd have him. She'd take him right here and no one would say a single thing and god did she want him, she wanted him like no other man and he was slowly leaning towards her. He wanted her as badly as she wanted him and yet she stopped, because her mother's words came crashing back, _more_.

He could give her more and it hit her so hard. She trusted him, she completely trusted him and now he had proven he was what he said and he had stayed. He had stayed and she wanted him, not just physically because wow was that craving strong right now but emotionally, and mentally, she wanted all of him and she wanted more.

Suddenly she was stepping back, the moment become too much for her, as it hit her like a tidal wave. His hands flexed on her sides before reluctantly letting go, she saw it clear as day, a look of regret, of pain before he made to turn.

"I need to work out... my leg..." she blurted it out so quickly but it stopped him, he looked back at her his head tilted with a small smile. She could feel her cheeks flushing, as he turned around and then handed her a wooden bo staff; she caught it easily.

"Well I guess we need to work that muscle out."

* * *

She was tired, she hadn't done anything physical in weeks and it did not help having Oliver sparring with her. His muscles caused her lapses of concentration where she found herself on her back, wishing it was for entirely different reasons, and those train of thoughts weren't helping either. God her leg was starting to hurt, a burning ache she wasn't used to. Then she was on her feet again, her chest rising and falling before with one quick swoop she landed on her back once more.

"Ouch," she mumbled.

"Are you okay?" he asked holding his hand out towards her. She grasped his hand letting him help her up, the warmth of his palm making hers tingle.

"Not bad for someone who died a less than a month ago." She tried to joke but instantly she felt his fingers tense, his eyes searching hers. "I'm joking," she blurted out, "but can we stop my legs aching."

His brow furrowed. "How bad does it hurt? Are you sure you're okay?" He ushered her over to a seat, his hands gently skimming over her thigh very hesitantly.

"It isn't Oliver, I'm fine. Honestly," she said sitting. "Just a little tense, it's from working out." He dropped to his knees in front of her and as she looked down her breath caught slightly. She closed her eyes trying not to picture him between her thighs, his face buried there. She opened her eyes and Oliver was staring at her.

"May I?" His hands were hovering near her thigh.

"Er... Ye... Yes of of course," she stuttered out. His hands fell over her cloth covered thigh, massaging and stroking gently. She squirmed a little in the seat and Oliver's hand continued their magic as her eyes fluttered shut. "Oliver," she moaned, it slipped out before she even thought about it. Her eyes snapped open as his hands stilled on her leg. She glanced at him his eyes so dark, the lust clearly visible.

"Felicity?" he barely whispered.

"I'm sorry..."

Then he frowned. "What?" She stood up then, his hands falling from her as she put some distance between them. The look of hurt and regret not even hidden any more as he stood up too.

"I... I shouldn't have kicked you out..."

"Felicity..."

"No I'm sorry. I haven't woke up with a man like that in a long time, not when there was no no..." She swallowed thickly.

"Sex," he supplied and she nodded.

"It was... I can deal with sex Oliver, sex isn't... emotional..." She closed her eyes before she looked at him once more. "Sex is about pleasure, there doesn't need to be anything more than a physical connection but with you... It... I feel more," she whispered the last words. "I trust you Oliver, I completely trust you." His mouth fell open, he took a step closer.

"You trust me?" he asked his eyes light up with wonder.

"Yes, but I don't trust myself around you..."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because... I want more..." She closed her eyes. "But I need to figure out all this with my father." She swallowed thickly as he gave her a sharp nod, his hand slipped into his pocket as he stepped even closer.

"Well then, I guess we need to get you working." He held up the USB device and placed it in her hand. She beamed at him, unable to stop smiling and he returned it before leaning closer to her ear. "Just so you know, if you want more I won't stop you..."

* * *

Felicity was soaking in her bubble bath letting her leg muscles ease in the hot water. She had practically ran out the room after Oliver's words, she remembered mumbling a thank you as her cheeks flushed. She couldn't believe how he made her feel, how she seemed to lose her cool composure around him. So she had run back upstairs, Anatoly's men jogging to keep up with her, because as much as her leg protested she finally had a chance of finding her father, of figuring out what he wanted. She had instantly started downloading the data, running the decryption programme and now all she could do was wait, so she decided a much needed soak would be for the best.

She was lay there letting her muscles relax, her tablet placed on the side showing her the progress of the download. She had no doubt that Oliver had probably informed Diggle and Anatoly she had the data but she wasn't bothered, this was something only she could do. She sighed sinking further into the welcoming heat, her mind was a jumble, had Oliver genuinely just told her he wanted more? And if so where did they go from here? She shook her head before her tablet started bleeping. She practically jumped out of the bath, wrapping a towel around herself she rushed into her bedroom throwing on a loose pair of shorts and then grabbing a hoodie. She froze. It was his green hoodie, the one he had left behind and never asked for. She looked at it, the longing returning before she took a deep breath. No, she had other things to worry about. She quickly pulled it on slipping her arms in, rolling the loose material up to her elbows as she zipped it up. She pulled her hair up into a sloppy bun, and pushed her glasses onto her face. She grasped her tablet out the bathroom as she threw her towel in the laundry hamper and rushed into her living room.

Her eyes were starting to ache as she was slumped over the computer keyboard, she'd been sifting through the data for literally hours. It was a loud knock on her door that had her head snapping up, Diggle was stood there staring at her.

"You need to eat and sleep," he said stepping closer.

"What?" She said glancing up at him. "I'm fine."

"It's 9pm, your mother said she woke you this afternoon and no one has seen you eat."

"I'm onto something," she said returning back to her monitors.

"God damn it Felicity!" Diggle slammed his hands on the couch in frustration. Her head shot up then as she stared at him in bewilderment. "You nearly died because of all this-"

"And?" she snapped back.

"And? YOU NEARLY DIED! We nearly lost our boss, I nearly failed in my job..."

"But you didn't! I'm fine but I need to do this Dig, I need to find him!" Her voice rose with every word and before either could continue there was another tap on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt." Oliver was stood in the doorway a silver tray in hand. "Diggle, Anatoly wants to speak to you." Diggles eyes landed on Felicity, a look of concern evident and she frowned. "I'm here she isn't alone."

"Excuse me _she_ is sat right here!" she snapped, the frustration from Diggles words still lingering in her mind.

"Yes she is," Oliver replied with a smile as he stepped in, with a huff Diggle walked out the room closing the door behind him.

"If you're here to have a go at me like him, then don't even bother."

"He cares about you." She made a huffing noise turning back to her computer. "You know he sees you more as a sister than a boss, so yes, he is concerned about you." She looked up at him then as he placed the silver tray on an empty desk beside her.

"I need to do this Oliver."

"I know you do, and so does he. We all understand but... you need to take care of yourself." He pushed the tray closer to her and she sighed. "Don't let me regret giving you _that_."

"You won't," she replied instantly.

"Then eat, eat with me for what? 15 minutes." She turned fully around in her chair to face him as she noticed what was on the tray for the first time.

"Big Belly!" She sort of squealed and he laughed a little.

"Well you mentioned you liked it, and I order a lot of food." He shrugged as he made to pull another computer chair, sitting opposite her.

"Thank you." She smiled tentatively and he merely nodded.

"No problem."

They ate in silence, the food disappearing. Felicity couldn't help her mind racing as she watched him eating; she should not be affected by a man eating a burger. Once she had finished she stood up, the carpet so soft on her bare feet. She stretched slightly and she heard a moan, she spun her head round to see Oliver watching her. His mouth was hung open slightly as his eyes looked down her legs and back up again.

"You're wearing my..."

"Yeh it's comfy and it was the nearest thing when I got out of the bath." She watched his eyes darken slightly, and he licked his lips. "I should probably carrying on with this." She gestured to the computer sitting down, she carried on as Oliver just sat there.

"Did you find anything?"

"There all specs for weapons."

"Ray's company?"

"No, they're all Coopers designs but they're all under HIVE, and they're all designed to destroy cities, dwindle populations. These aren't weapons to fight armies, they're to destroy large populated areas quickly."

"Why would anybody want that?"

"To start wars?" She shrugged. "I honestly don't know, but this is extreme technology." She stared at the screen. "It's all listed for various people. I'm running searches on the names as we speak, it's looking through every piece of data for a name into this HIVE."

"Makes sense." He nodded. "Can I stay?"

She frowned. "Why would you want to? this will be boring."

"Because I think you've spent enough time alone." She froze then, unable to reply because Oliver's words kept affecting her more than they should have. She turned back to the computers, typing away.

* * *

 _She felt a blade pressing into her hip, a searing pain as the blade was dragged down her flesh. She screamed but a hand wrapped around her mouth silencing her. She fought and she pushed, the cold attacking her senses as he pressed the blade in further. She fought the tears, fought against him._

She bolted up gasping, her eyes completely unfocused and she felt a pair of hands on her face.

"Breathe, it's just me Felicity, breathe." Instantly she focused on Oliver's hands, hers slipping round his wrists. It was amazing the effect he had on her. Her heart started to steady down as she took in all her surroundings. She was sat at her computer, Oliver was crouched in front of her he must have pulled her chair from the monitors where she had fallen asleep.

"Oliver," she whispered his name, and his thumbs rubbed under her glasses along her cheeks. It was only then she realised she was crying.

"How long have you had nightmares?"

"Years," she responded her eyes fluttering closed, she didn't want to pull away anymore, she didn't want to do this alone.

"Me too," he whispered and her eyes instantly met his.

"Not all the time," she responded, "just when things are emotional, or things are bothering me."

"Like your father?" he asked and she nodded still not pulling out his hands. She took a few shaky breaths. Their eyes locking as he stared at her, this felt more intimate than it should but she wanted it, she craved it. She slowly started to lean towards him when her computers starting beeping. Instantly the moment ended as she pulled out his hands and pushed towards the monitors. She typed away unaware of Oliver still crouched in the same position his head hung low.  
"I... I found him," she stuttered out and instantly he was on his feet beside her, his hand resting on her back as he looked at the monitors.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know... But he... His name's Damien Darhk, he's the head of HIVE..." Felicity could feel his hand rubbing soothing circles into her back. She typed some more searches and then there he was, her father; his hair was dyed a bright almost white blonde, his features didn't seem as soft as she remembered but his piercing blue eyes remained the same. She swallowed thickly.

"Is that him?"

"He might have a new look." She pointed to the screen. "But that's most definitely my father... And he's the head of a government agency," she said in disbelief.

"We need to tell Anatoly, Dig..." he whispered into the air, she gave a sharp nod and instantly she missed his presence as he walked towards the door.

"Oliver..." He span around in an instant. "Thank you, for everything," she said it so softly, so sincerely trying to show him that this was the real her, show him she was vulnerable.

He gave her a tender smile. "For you, anything, anytime," he whispered into the space and her heart quickened as he left the room, she let out a shaky breath. She truly wasn't in this alone anymore.


	10. Chapter 10: Miscommunication

_**A/N: I am back, again in relative quick time! hopefully I can keep this up, and by the way guys THANK YOU, your support has been amazing as always, I will apologise if there are any really bad mistakes in this one because I am sleep deprived and editing was a challenge in that state, but yes without further ado ENJOY!.** _

* * *

Felicity had thrown herself back into the Bratva lifestyle, after telling Diggle and Anatoly of her findings she was slowly reintroduced back into meetings and decisions. She divided her time between that, running more searches and training with Oliver. Now they had a face for her father, Damien Darhk, she had facial recognition set up around the city. She had delved into more of Coopers data but uncovered nothing, other than the fact that Damien had somehow wormed his way into HIVE and became the leader. She was searching HIVE without hacking their database, she didn't want to upset Diggle further and she had landed with information on another government agency, ARGUS. But after mentioning it in passing to Diggle and Oliver, and receiving strange reactions, she had not mentioned it again instead choosing to search into it all alone. She was going to find out what her father wanted, one way or another.

It had been a week since the discovery, and since she had realised her feelings for Oliver went further than boss and employee, further than friendship, yet neither had done anything about it. They had spent more time together, training and talking; all situations charged with an almost unbearable sexual tension but that didn't stop them and so here they were sparring in the confines of the gym. It had started as a group activity, Diggle, Sara, Oliver, Nyssa and herself training, but for various reasons they had all left and now it was just the two of them.

"Sure you have the stamina?" Oliver teased as he made to grasp her. She managed to flip over his shoulder landing on her feet easily.

"Are you sure you do?" she teased back, and his face lit up. As much as the stuff with her father was bothering her, she couldn't help but smile back because here, in their little bubble, it just didn't seem as dark and as impossible. She watched him eagerly, as he made to punch her, she dodged each one with a practised ease unable to stop smiling. "Is that all you g-" her words were cut off as he suddenly pulled her legs up, her back slammed into the mats but he landed on top of her.

Both were laughing a little at his uncharacteristic, uncoordinated attack. Luckily he landed on his elbows, it was enough not to crush her but her legs were spread open, either side of his hips and he was between her legs. He was pressed right up against her, and suddenly the laughter stopped. They stared at each other and she moved her legs, slightly widening them out of reflex. She watched his mouth hang open.

"Felicity," he almost gasped her name, and she arched her back pressing further into him. Her covered breasts rubbed against his bare chest. His eyes glanced down to her lips, then back up. She snaked her leg around his as her hands ran up his sides, he was completely distracted. Suddenly she rolled them, and he landed on his back with a groan. She was straddling his lap, pressing down her hands on his wrists pinning his arms to the floor. Both their chests were heaving and Oliver could see her pupils dilating; he watched as she leant closer to his ear and then whispered.

"I win." And then she rolled her hips and the moan slipped out of his mouth. He froze instantly, expecting her to do the same but she didn't, instead her hands moved from his arms over to his chest and abs. Her fingertips touched every scar, and mark, every ridge as she rocked her hips against his growing member. It was a reaction he couldn't hide, he knew he should be pulling away. He knew this wasn't what he was supposed to do but ever since she had said she wanted more, his heart quickened and something felt right, he wasn't supposed to feel like this for her. He wasn't supposed to be having feelings, sex he could do, but he shouldn't do more, but oh he wanted to. Her hands moving along each mark felt too much and yet not enough, it felt as if she was showering him in lo- _no he wouldn't say that, this wasn't that_ , but he couldn't stop, not now, he wanted more. He planted his feet and pushed up as she rolled her hips, she moaned loudly in response.

"Oliver," she whimpered above him and he had had enough. Instantly he had them up on their feet, he was pushing her into the wall as she gasped in surprise. He grasped her knee pushing her legs apart and wrapping it around his hip. His hand slipped to her ass lifting her slightly, so the toes of her other foot barely touched the floor. He pressed his hips into hers, rubbing right against her core, showing her exactly what he was feeling.

"This is what you do to me," he growled as he leant in next to her ear. Her back arched off the wall wanting more. She looped her arms around his neck, and then her lips landed on his skin, she sucked and kissed, and scraped her teeth along his collarbone as he pulled her against him.

"Oh god... Oliver." The way she moaned his name made the blood in his veins heat up, he'd never felt like this before. He pushed her further into the wall, his hand slipping to her knee pushing it further away opening her more as he thrust. "O... Oh... Oliver!" She pulled her lips from his skin, her nails digging into his shoulders. She was staring up at him, her glasses skewed and her hair messed but he couldn't help but admire her. He looked down at her lips, a longing in his chest pulling him closer. He wanted to, no, he needed to kiss her. He leant forward, he could feel her heavy pants on his lips and they were mere centimetres apart. The whole world seemed to slow down in that moment, their eyes slipped closed and suddenly there was a loud ringing. They froze, Felicity shifted slightly and reluctantly he opened his eyes.

"That's... That's your phone," her voice was hoarser than usual, her pupils completely blown and he groaned in frustration as he slowly released her, letting her feet hit the ground. He tried to readjust himself but it was an impossible feat, there was no way to hide what they had been doing. He watched as her eyes landed on him, and he couldn't help but smile as a flush spread across her cheeks and down her chest. He walked towards his phone placed on the side, and at the same time Felicity rubbed her hand against his bulge. He moaned unable to help himself.

She leant up to his ear. "Later, I promise." With that she winked stepping away. He grabbed his phone not even looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello." He blinked as his voice sound deeper and he glanced at Felicity to see her smiling at him.

"Well well Mr Queen." In an instant his face fell, and Felicity froze too.

"Sir?"

"I hear you aren't in deep as I had liked."

"What?"

"Well the message you left, it left me a little less than confident."

"Sir, I thought the objective was to overthrow her not kill her."

"Are you starting to forget this is a job?"

"Are you starting to forget she's your daughter?" The words slipped out he closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose, _how could he be so stupid?_

"I see, it seems maybe I need to give you another _incentive_." Felicity stepped closer her hand resting on his arm as she typed away on her phone. He felt his phone vibrate against his ear. "Check your email Mr Queen." He pulled the phone away, opening his emails. His eyes widened, his jaw clenched as he saw Thea sat at a bar chatting to some guy, the date and time mark stamped for today an hour ago.

"You bastard!" Oliver barked down the phone. "Don't you dare touch her!"

"Oh I won't Mr Queen, if you deliver as promised. My man won't engage with her unless I say so. So some things are going to happen today, as soon as this call ends in fact."

"What things?" Oliver said through gritted teeth.

"Nothing you need to worry about, but keep my daughter from dying, you seem to be good at that."

"Sir-" the call abruptly ended as he glanced up at Felicity. "Thea," he whispered. He didn't have time to blink as she grasped his hand pulling him out the room.

* * *

He didn't fight her as she pulled him into her office, closing the door on Anatoly's men.

"Call her," she said placing a phone in his hand, "it's a burner cell, it can't be traced, CALL HER," she emphasised again. He nodded as he slipped the phone out her hand remembering the number he had given Thea off by heart. He watched as Felicity walked over to her desk, calling someone of her own.

The phone rang, and rang, he felt his nerves getting the better of him till finally. "Thea Dearden how can I help you?" He heard her stifle a giggle, a male voice in the background laughing too.

"Thea?"

"Oliver?" Suddenly there was a rustling noise, clothes or sheets moving as her voice drew more serious. "What's happened? You said you wouldn't call? That you'd come here-"

"Thea are you okay?" Oliver asked ignoring her.

"I'm fine, I'm more than fine actually," she answered, sounding happier than he thought she'd be. "Why are you asking?"

"Because things are... complicated."

"That is an understatement," she sighed a little then, "you have no idea." He glanced up when he saw Diggle enter the room, Felicity whispering something into his ear and he handed her a phone. He didn't leave as he watched her make a call.

"There's been another threat..."

"Bratva?" she asked.

"No, worse... Someone we don't truly know-"

"I'll be fine," she cut him off and he frowned.

"Thea..."

"Oliver, I'm honestly a lot better than you think plus... I met someone." He froze instantly spinning around from Diggle and Felicity.

"WHAT?" he practically growled. He could hear a male voice then, talking in the background. "Is that him?"

"Ollie-"

"Thea, how do you know this guys safe? How could you have told him-"

"I didn't, he already knew."

"Wait... What?" he asked shaking his head.

"He was sent here to keep an eye on me for this very reason." He span around then, his eyes landing on Felicity as she spoke into the phone.

"By who?" he asked but he could feel it, the hurt and anger already rising before she even answered.

"The Bratva, by the Captain..." Instantly his eyes closed.

"Thea, stay safe okay?"

"I always do-"

"No, I mean more so, I love you."

"I love you too." He could hear the concern in her voice as she spoke. "I promise I'm being careful, and I'm safe with Roy."

"Okay, I'll be in touch as soon as everything is finally over."

"Thank you," she whispered and with that he ended the call, his eyes never leaving Felicity's back as he caught the tail end of her conversation.

"Good... Well stay close by... Okay, well make sure you're both safe. Yes stay, thank you." She hung up then, and handed the phone back to Diggle.

"Who's Roy?" Oliver asked placing the phone down on her desk, not moving any closer. He saw her eyes flash with recognition.

"What are you talking about?" She tilted her head and he had to close his eyes briefly.

"Did you or did you not send someone after my sister?" Felicity stared at him unblinking. "It's a simple enough question!" He shouted then and Diggle stepped closer, Felicity placed her hand on his chest stopping him.

"We'll be fine Dig, please leave." He looked at her, and Oliver watched as he hesitantly left the room. Felicity stepped closer and Oliver didn't move.

"Well?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"It's complicated," she answered and he saw red. He slammed his fists onto the desk, swiping some paperwork and stationary off the side before he spun away from her.

"Complicated? Did you or did you not send one of your men to 'watch' over my sister?"

"Oliver you've got to understand-"

"No! Just answer!" He turned to look at her then, and he saw her the mask slip back in place as she stood straighter.

"Yes," she answered.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't know what you truly wanted-"

"You didn't trust me you mean?" he snapped.

"No, I had no idea if I could trust you!" she snapped back, her voice rising with every word.

"Trust is a two way street! I trusted your judgement back then! I trusted you, and what? You decided in case anything happened you'd track my sister!"

"I can't just trust anyone Oliver!" she shouted. "It doesn't work like that and you know it!"

"And now what? You're paying him to sleep with her? That's the perks?"

"Wait what? NO! I would never do that, he was told not to engage..."

"Well clearly he misunderstood that, as my sister just told me that he had informed her that he was sent to watch over her." Felicity briefly closed her eyes trying to tamper down the anger.

"I can't control my men's feelings. Roy's a good guy."

"Don't." Oliver raised his hand stopping anything more. "You talked about trust, and yet you did that?" He shook his head as she stepped closer. He could see something in her eyes, an almost regret he'd never seen before.

"Oliver..." Just then the door flew open, Diggle looked flustered. "Diggle give us a minute please!" she snapped.

"Ma'am there's been multiple attacks, every territory simultaneously... Anatoly has taken control but I thought you'd want to know." She blinked and Oliver watched as her walls went back up, watched as their fight became unimportant to the rest of the world awaiting.

"Get me onto them all immediately." And just like that she walked out the room leaving Oliver stood there.

* * *

"So the attack was made on all of my head men's lives but not a single one was harmed?" Felicity asked. The dust had now settled after the initial shock, every head had been accounted for and unharmed with minimum casualties.

"No," Sara answered.

"Then what was the point of the attack?" Felicity asked into the room.

Anatoly and Felicity sat at the table as Sara, Dig, Nyssa, Oliver and several of Anatoly's men stood around them. "All of the attacks were small, but because they happened all at once it caused chaos," Oliver spoke out into the room.

"Almost like he was trying to distract us," Diggle answered with a frown.

"You're sure everyone is accounted for?" Anatoly spoke into his phone. "Okay, good tell the heads to be on high alert." He turned back to Felicity then.  
"Everyone's truly okay?"

"Yes, we Bratva are made of stern stuff." He smiled then, patting her on the back lightly.

"But what was this a distraction for?" she mused out loud. "No one has been badly hurt, nothing has been stolen and I'm still here..."

"Maybe that's what this was to unnerve you?" Sara added with a shrug.

"Us Smoak women don't get unnerved that - wait... Where's my mom?" Felicity jumped up then staring at Anatoly.

"I thought she was with you, or in her room." She looked up at Nyssa then who quickly exited the room.

"Where is my phone? And tablet?" Felicity asked, Sara also rushed out the room.

Oliver stood up leaning next to her. "I'm sure she's okay," he whispered, his hand landed on hers and she pulled away, she couldn't deal with this right now.  
Nyssa and Sara came rushing in together. "She's not there," Nyssa replied a little short of breath having ran to Donna's room and back. Anatoly span around to his men.

"найти ее," he barked the orders, and all his men exited the room.

"Here." Sara stepped towards Felicity handing her, her phone and tablet. She never looked at anyone as she typed away on her phone.

"What are you doing princess?" Anatoly asked, he was stood up beside her, Oliver having moved after she pulled away.

"My mums phone had a tracker, I made her promise to have one." She pressed a few more keys when she looked at her tablet instead. "Got her!" she exclaimed.

"Where is she?" Anatoly asked, glancing down at the screen.

"She's in the mall."

"Ah, your typical mother." Anatoly responded with a broad smile. Felicity turned to the TV, making her tablet screen appear on the bigger one. She tapped a few more times bringing up the CCTV footage of the mall.

"That's weird," Diggle said first stepping closer.

"Huh?" Felicity glanced up, too engrossed looking for the camera of her mother's location.

"It's too quiet," Diggle responded. "It's empty, it should not be empty." Felicity frowned finally looking up at the screen.

"You're right," she whispered. "Get the news on now," she said as the gang bar Anatoly got their phones out.

"There was an attack at the mall." Oliver was the first to respond, his voice soft. She didn't look at him as he continued. "Two men were killed and a female taken."

"No..." Felicity whispered.

"Men!" Anatoly shouted and a man rushed in. "Get my best men down to the mall, find out exactly what is going on with the officers there and find my wife," he snapped. Felicity looked at the screens, flitting through the CCTV cameras until finally she found it. There on screen were the two deceased men, a handbag, she knew was her mothers, and several police officers stood around. She stood straighter, the fear trickling down her spine as her phone began to ring out in the silent room. Everyone's heads snapped to it, Felicity stepped closer grasping it from the table, the caller unknown.

She answered and slowly pulled it to her ear. "Felicity baby!" Donna's voice rang out.

"Mom!" she exclaimed.

"Felicity don't listen to him, don't-" she heard a loud slap down the line before a different voice came through.

"Felicity." Her blood ran cold, and her eyes slipped closed. Damien's voice more menacing than the memories of her father.

"What do you want? What is your plan here? Why kidnap my mother?" She quickly put the phone on speaker as she tapped away at her tablet.

"Now, now darling, that would be telling." Damien chuckled then, but she just carried on typing.

"What is your play here? You want my captaincy, you send in some man to overthrow me and he turns on you." She glanced up at Oliver, his entire posture tense his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes full of rage. "Then you attack my men, and try to have me killed-"

"That was never the plan," Damien interrupted her. "Those men were disposed of for their lack of control."

"Oh so you aren't opposed to abandoning your family, having all your debts pushed onto them and basically making their lives a living hell? But killing them, that's where you cross a line?"

"Your life isn't a living hell, I showed you the potential you have."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That right now I can see that potential in you, you're a Bratva Captain. I've seen what you can do and I can make you into something more-"

"Don't listen to him baby!" Donna shouted somewhere in the background. Another slap rang out and a groan.

"Не прикасаться к ней," Anatoly spat out.

"I do what I want Anatoly - Я делаю, что хочу, Анатолий." He laughed a little then. "She was after all mine first."

"She isn't a possession," Anatoly added his fists clenched as Felicity carried on in search of his location.

"I guess you're trying and failing to find our location Felicity?" Damien asked.

"What is the point here?" she snapped the frustration building.

"That you are good, but I am better." With that the TV screen flickered and there was the image of Damien, his blue eyes full of darkness, his skin pale with the black suit he wore and the even darker surroundings. "Say hello Donna," His voice echoed out the phone as he moved so Donna was in the shot. She was tied to a chair, her hair a mess, her pink dress dirty, and her heels long gone. Her cheek was bright pink, blood was trickling from her split lip.

"Felicity don't listen to him!" she shouted fighting against her binds.

"Mom, are you okay?" Slowly he moved her out of shot, and turned a twisted smile on his face. Felicity clutched her tablet once more tapping away even more quickly.

"You have one hour to figure out where we are Felicity, one hour and then this whole place goes boom..." He panned the camera round then to reveal a large bomb, covered in wires and a countdown clock. Suddenly the footage ended, the screen going black.

"Ma'am..." Diggle started but she said nothing as she rushed past them all heading upstairs.

* * *

Find her - найти ее  
Do not touch her - Не прикасаться к ней  
I do what I want Anatoly - Я делаю, что хочу, Анатолий


	11. Chapter 11: Tremors

_**A/N: As always thank you for everyones support on this! NOW special mentions because a tumblr friend made a header for me and I think I just died a little, so thank you so much sweetie! (I would add it here but it wont work :( sad times) NOW nothing says Happy Valentines Day than an update :P, however this one maybe of the heartbreaking kind so PLEASE tread carefully... I am sorry for what is about to happen in this chapter and what is to follow... I would say enjoy but that might be cruel...** _

* * *

She was sat at her computers typing furiously, she had gone through the remainder of the video that she had manage to record. She had pinpointed all buildings with the same basic infrastructure, and collated which towers his phone and video signal were being pinged off. At the same time she was also looking for a heat signature for the bomb, an explosive that big had to be emitting something. She had everything running, her eyes searching as the team had slowly one by one followed her upstairs but they had said nothing. Diggle and Anatoly were the only ones not to appear.

She felt a shiver run down her spine and then a material was being placed over her shoulders. She gave a fleeting glance up to see Oliver placing his green hoodie over her, she said nothing as she continued her search. It had been 30 minutes, and she was hacking all security footage within the city hoping that they had caught the car that took her mother. She sighed her eyes closing as she could feel the time slipping away from her, her fear was starting to edge to the front of her mind. Her hands stopped as her fingers ached and she rubbed them against her temples.

"You can do this," Oliver whispered into the room. She looked up then to see that Nyssa and Sara were chatting by the doorway. "They're just relaying information from all the men, Diggle and Anatoly have cars ready."

"And you?" she asked, the anger slipping out.

"I'm here to support you," he answered. She went to open her mouth to say something about earlier when the computer beeped to life. She turned back slipping his jacket on her more firmly to cover her sports bra.

"I... I think I have a location." She stared at the screen, an abandoned warehouse in the middle of the city. It used to house Bratva weapons when Oliver's parents were alive. The interior features matched, it's location covered all the towers and it had a heat signature. She used a satellite she had conveniently borrowed from Palmer Tech to zoom in showing an infrared image of two people inside and no one surrounding the area. "It has to be them..."

She turned to look at Oliver who said nothing, he merely turned to Sara and Nyssa. "We have a location!" he shouted and suddenly the whole house was in motion.

* * *

Felicity and Oliver were in the back of an SUV Diggle was driving as Anatoly had left instantly with several of his men. Sara and Nyssa stayed behind as did some of the other men. It would take 20 minutes max to get to the warehouse, but defusing the bomb was more Diggles forte.

Felicity clutched her phone for dear life, watching as the dots of their car and her mother's location got closer and closer. Oliver's hand slowly landed on hers on the phone, her eyes wandered up to his face.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered.

"Nothing's final till it's over," she replied. She saw that flicker of pain in his eyes, that look as if he knew all this was an act but it was the only thing keeping her together right now. His hand slowly slipped from hers and he gave a short nod as the phone started to ring to life, a video feed playing.

"I see you excelled yourself Felicity." Damien appeared on screen smiling like the cat who had gotten the cream.

"Give up Darhk," she said. "We have the location as you so clearly know, so there is no point but to give up."

"Ah my dear, see you neglected to see the real point."

"What?" Suddenly the image moved revealing the bomb, and Damien. He stepped towards it pulling at the wires and then kicked it.

"What are you doing?" Donna screeched from somewhere.

"It's fake." He laughed then walking back up to the camera turning it to face Donna who was still tied to the chair. "I had to see how good you were for myself, Felicity."

"Let her go."

"Join me."

"No!" she snapped.

"She'd never join you!" Donna added at the same time.

"That's why you have to give people incentives." She felt Oliver flinch beside her, as Damien pulled a gun from his waistband. "Join me or she dies." He held the gun up placing it beside Donnas temple.

"Felicity don't! Don't do it," Donna protested.

"No..." Felicity whispered.

"Time to chose sweetie, mommy or daddy?" he mocked and she didn't know what to do.

"Felicity baby, listen to me..." Donna started staring into the screen. "I love you, but I would never allow this man to take over your life anymore. You're a fighter and I believe in you so don't do this... please baby."

"Ah what kind words," Damien said tilting his head. Felicity watched him press the barrel of the gun further into her skin, Donna's eyes were full of tears.

"Just kill me you sick bastard."

"Now that's all dependant on our daughter."

"She isn't yours, you gave up your rights as her father when you left us, when you did all of this." Donna's words spilled out as the tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm not even scared of you or bothered what you even do to me, but you won't hurt my baby further by making her one of your minions."

"Oh she'll be so much more than that when I'm done with her." He smirked and Felicity could do nothing but stare at the phone.

"I don't know how I ever loved you," Donna snapped and something in Damien appeared to freeze. "How I could ever love some mad man, who cared more about power than the people who cared about him... You're a heartless beast!" she screeched the final part and it all happened so quickly. One second Damien was staring at her frozen the next, a gunshot rang out and the chair with Donna on it toppled to the floor.

"Noooooo!" Felicity screamed. She pulled the phone towards her staring at the screen willing her mother to move. Damien stepped closer, blood spray all over his face as Donna lay there motionless.

"You will join me, one way or another." Was all he said before the screen went black.

"Diggle?" Felicity said her voice breaking slightly.

"5 minutes, I'm breaking every traffic law right now."

"Anatoly?" She whispered, the adrenaline was starting to kick in, the thrum in her veins making the shock disappear as it made way to anger. She could feel her hands shaking, and Oliver's eyes on her.

"He's just got there," Oliver answered staring at his phone. "No sign of Darhk." Felicity's eyes slipped closed, her hands tightened on her phone as all she heard was the gunshot ringing in her ears.

* * *

Oliver stared at Felicity, he could see it, see the fine tremor shaking her body. He knew adrenaline had kicked in, he knew that she was probably wanting revenge at that moment, but his heart went out to her. He wanted to hold her, be there for her like no man, not even her father, seemed to be. But she seemed to have other ideas, as the car started to slow down Felicity opened the door. She tossed her phone onto the seat as she rolled out.

"Felicity!" Oliver shouted. Instantly Diggle hit the breaks and both jumped out chasing after her. She made her way towards the warehouse dodging Anatoly's men, and security but she ran straight into his chest before she even crossed the entrance.

"Felicity no," Anatoly whispered holding her arms.

"I have to see!" she said standing rigid.

"Princess, you don't want to see that."

"Felicity..." Oliver stepped closer holding his hand out for her to take, he could see the slightly shocked expression of Anatoly at him using her name.

She shook her head, "нет" she pulled out of Anatoly's grip.

"Remember her happy..." Anatoly said as she turned her back on him, he placed his hand on her shoulder and suddenly she span under it easily rushing past him. "Felicity!" he shouted as she ran inside.

She slowed down when the area which Darhk had used came into view. She saw her mother, she'd been untied and lay beside the now fallen chair. The pool of blood completely surrounding her seemed to continue to grow. With each step Felicity could feel her heart shattering, she could feel a pain deep in her chest, a guilt in the pit of her stomach but an anger ripping through her veins. Each step got harder, as she felt the tears rising and her throat constricting; when she was close enough she dropped to the floor. A piercing scream cut through the complete silence, it took her a while to realise it was her screaming. She pulled her moms now cooling body into her arms, cradling her, she stopped the tears as she whispered softly.

"I love you mom." A hand on her shoulder caused her to look up, this time it was Diggle staring down at her. The police sirens sounded in the background letting them know they'd arrive soon. "Make sure she's taken care of."

He frowned at her before responding, "what do you mean?"

"I have to... I need..." She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. She placed a tender kiss to her mother's forehead, a single tear rolled down her cheek before she gently placed her body back down on the ground and stood up. Felicity said nothing as she stood straight and walked out. Anatoly and Oliver watched her walk passed them.

"Felicity?" Anatoly shouted. "Where are you going?" She never even turned around, never even acknowledged them as she just carried on walking.

* * *

It had been almost 10 hours since anyone had seen or heard from Felicity. Anatoly had spoken to the police and Captain Lance, he left Diggle to liaise with them about Donna and Damien as he and Oliver went back to the house. Immediately a full scale search was put on to find her, every head and every available person was called to help. Anatoly stayed at the house with a few men, whilst Sara and Nyssa searched every possible place they could think their leader would be. They searched the safe houses, her favourite restaurants and places within the city, many of which Oliver supplied, but they were all coming up with nothing. No one could trace her.

"You like her don't you?" Anatoly asked as he was sat in the dining room waiting for news.

"Huh?" Oliver said from beside the window, spinning round to face him.

"Felicity, she means... something." Anatoly frowned at him.

"She's the boss," he replied with ease.

"She is the boss, yes, but you say her name, you treat her better than all the men here..."

"Sir, nothing is happening between me and your stepdaughter." He watched as a smile spread across Anatoly's face. "What?"

"There's many things I can see in this world, I saw Felicity's father was a bad man, and I did nothing, until it was too late." He sighed, his head dipping. "But I always loved Donna, more than I should for a friends wife. But I know I should have done something sooner." He gave Oliver a knowing look.

"Sir Felicity is a remarkable woman-"

"She is, she is one of the strongest I know." Oliver gave a sharp nod in agreement. "But even the strongest of people need to be vulnerable, and I see how you gravitate together... I can't say at first it was pleasing because I do not know you, and you are after all working for Damien."

"Sir I would never hurt her intentionally."

"That I believe." Anatoly stood up then. "You both might not see it right now, but I have a feeling you're going to be something great, you two, together."

"I..." Oliver closed his eyes briefly before taking a deep breath. "I care about her, but her mom was just murdered, by her father... She's disappeared and-"

"You'll be here for her." Oliver frowned. "I've seen how you've been since she nearly died." Oliver swallowed thickly trying hard to not think of her like that. "You're better for her than any of us."

"But I'm..." He stopped himself as Anatoly stepped closer. "I've done some terrible things, been through hell-"

"And so has she." Anatoly reminded him. "She was forced into this, she was so young." Oliver watched as Anatoly's eyes brimmed with tears. "She's... She has been through so much... And... you're the first person I've seen make her smile in so long." Anatoly clasped his hand on his shoulder. "And she needs that now more than ever."

"I... She won't want me," he whispered. "We argued."

"Это не имеет значения."

"это имеет значение," Oliver mumbled back. "I hurt her..."

"Many a man has hurt her, but you are here now, you will make it right." Oliver nodded as Anatoly took a step back. "And if not, I guess I'll have you killed and buried in the forest." Oliver gave a nervous laugh looking out the window when it hit him.

"I think I might know where she is," he said.

"Go!" Anatoly shouted as Oliver sprinted out the back door. He ran quickly, easily remembering the route, cursing himself for not thinking of this place sooner.

He went through the tree line, and there it was; her thinking boulder. He blinked a few times allowing himself to focus in the darkness, and then he saw her blonde hair and the side of her face as she was scrunched up, her legs pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Oliver didn't hesitate in pulling out his phone sending a quick message to Anatoly, Sara, Nyssa and Dig to let them know she was found and safe.

"Felicity," he whispered it into the night air but she didn't move, didn't even make a sound. He stepped closer, and closer, yet still she didn't move. He placed his hand on her leg and she bolted up away from him, in a fighting stance. She was breathing heavily, her eyes darting all over the place. "Hey hey, it's me..." He watched as the recognition hit her.

"Oliver, I... Sorry," she mumbled as she made her way back up the boulder, this time her legs hanging freely. He said nothing as he climbed up and sat beside her, he could feel the coolness of her body as his arm brushed against hers.

"We've been looking for you," he said softly, his voice always seemed to drop for her but she didn't move yet again. She was staring out in front of her as if she wasn't really there, the blank expression getting under Oliver's skin.

"Anatoly spoke to the police, then we came back here and started a full scale search. We looked everywhere, the safe houses, big belly burger, that little Italian place that reminds you of your college days." She still didn't move, still didn't flinch, he saw her fingers claw into the boulder and it just hurt him a little. "Diggle stayed," he whispered turning more to look at her. "Diggle stayed with your mom, made sure that she was looked after, that nothing happened. She's safe now." He watched her eyes blink closed but still she said nothing, not a single word and it broke him. He needed her to talk, to say something, he needed to know she was still in there somewhere.

"Felicity..." His hand shot out to hers on the rock, his warmth spreading into her cold skin. He could feel the slight tremble in her fingers. "Please... Please talk to me... say something, I need you to... just do something..." It was barely a whisper as he finished his eyes searching her face.

She turned her head then to face him. Her eyes shocked him more than anything; they looked empty, almost lifeless as if the cold had completely taken over her soul. He opened his mouth to speak again when suddenly her hand moved from under his and slowly ran up his arm. When she reached his bicep, out of nowhere, she leant forward capturing his lips. It took him a second to realise what was happening, but then his hands cupped her cheeks. He felt her soft lips against his, felt the way she pushed into it further, both their eyes closed her hands clutching to his t-shirt.

Steadily he pulled away, her lips touching his again before he rested his forehead on hers. Slowly he opened his eyes, and whispered, "Felicity..."  
Instantly her eyes snapped open, her cheeks looked flushed and her eyes held a little more warmth.

"Take me home Oliver," she whispered back.

* * *

Instantly he was on his feet taking her hand in his as he lead them back to the house. They took their usual route through the kitchen and even though some of the men still lingered, none said a word as they rushed upstairs. He opened her bedroom door, flicking on the light as she stepped in. He slowly closed the door shut before turning back to her.

"Felicity I'm so-" Before he could even finish the sentence Felicity was kissing him again, she was pushing him into the door and he let her lead. She nipped at his bottom lip, causing him to moan, then she kissed under his jaw and her hands were on his belt. Oliver's eyes snapped open, his hands moving to stop hers.

"Oliver," she groaned as he pulled her hands away.

"Felicity what are you doing?"

"Finishing what we started," She replied flatly. He frowned then unable to process those words.

"What?"

"You know this morning in the gym." She hinted, her hands trying to pull from his but he held her there.

"No." He shook his head. "Not like this Felicity."

"What?" she snapped pulling away from him. "Is this about your sister?"

"Well we need to talk about that, but no..." She tilted her head and Oliver stared at her.

"Then what's the problem?" she retorted, her tone rising.

"Your mom just died, correction she was murdered."

"Don't you think I know that!" she shouted taking a step back.

"Felicity, I'll do anything for you but right now you need to talk, you don't want that." He said so softly gesturing around.

"What gives you the right to tell me what I want?" she snapped. "If I want to fuck someone until I can't think, until I forget my own name then I will!"

"Felicity..."

"And if you won't touch me, then I'll find someone who will!" She pushed passed him grabbing for the door handle. Instantly he covered her hand stopping her.

"Don't... you know as well as I do, this isn't how you deal with stuff." She huffed shaking her head, he could feel the anger causing her to shake.

"Get out," she spat.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Get the hell out my room, the hell out of house, and out of my life." She yanked away from him shoving him as she walked further into her room.

"Felicity..."

"No! You think you can tell me what to do? No one gets to tell me how to grieve! No one! GET OUT!" she practically screeched. Oliver stood there stunned, he knew this was normal, she was pushing him away because she was hurting but he wouldn't let her.

"I'm going to leave you now, but I'm not giving up. I'll be here every day, waiting until you're ready to talk because believe me, everyone needs someone." He watched as she swallowed thickly turning her back on him. He took a shaky breath before he grasped the handle. "Goodnight Felicity." He whispered as he walked out her room, he closed the door behind himself and instantly he heard the lock click into place.

* * *

no - нет  
It does not matter - Это не имеет значения  
It matters - это имеет значение


	12. Chapter 12: Opening

_**A/N: I wanted to thank everyone for their support and apologise for the emotional roller coaster ride that is my fic! So just so you guys know I am well on my way with writing now and I am hoping that I'll have this completed and up by the time the hiatus comes to an end (lets say wishful thinking ;) :P) but yes ENJOY (or try to :P).**_

* * *

The first time she heard him it was the following morning; she heard the knock on her door and then a shuffle. He'd called out saying he'd made breakfast but she didn't move, why should she? He came back later with lunch, then again with dinner but she didn't eat, she didn't even want to move.

This went on for two more days, always the same. He'd say the odd sentence wishing her a good day, asking how she was, pleading with her to open the door, to have something to eat, but she curled up in bed, the world outside forgotten. On the third day, she heard the knock, the usual scuffle of breakfast being placed on the floor and then a thud. She didn't move as she waited to hear him move away.

"We miss you," he said softly. she could just hear his voice through the door. "The house seems different without your presence, well it does to me anyway." She heard a light thump, she presumed it was his head on the door as he leant against it, he clearly must be sat just outside. "You know, we understand your grieving, we do but you need to eat. You are no good to anyone dead." She closed her eyes lying there still. "What would Donna think? She loved you, she'd want you to carry on." Felicity swallowed thickly, but she wasn't here anymore. The one person who was always there was gone, and she was completely alone in this world. Slowly she heard a heavy sigh escape him and a rustle as he clearly pulled himself up, and walked away. She waited a few minutes before she pulled herself out of bed. She finally changed out of the clothes she had been wearing, instead throwing on an oversized jumper as she walked over to the door unlocking it. She pulled the tray in, and lifted it, fresh chocolate chip pancakes awaited her. She picked at them for a bit before she left it outside her door.

She did the same thing at lunch and dinner, each time Oliver sat and spoke to her, told her how the house was coping, how Sara had tried and failed to cook, how she nearly burnt the house down. He spoke of anything and everything. He continued to do it for 2 more days, 2 more days where he just sat and spoke to her through a door.

It was breakfast on the 3rd day, 7th in her room, that changed things. As per usual Oliver knocked, then placed the food down before sitting there.

"Anatoly is arranging the funeral," he whispered it, and she barely heard him. "He's been putting it off in hope you'd come out, but I get it. I've been there, anger, pain... It does fade I promise." She closed her eyes fighting the tears, all that pain she had internalised never to let out started to surface. "He's going to bury her here in Starling, he's chosen all bright flowers just like her he said." She could hear the pain in Olivers tone, hear the sympathy of her pain. He said nothing more as she heard him fumble to his feet, she thought he was going to walk away when she heard him turn. "I just want you to know that it has been 7 days and I'm not going anywhere." She opened her eyes a little, it had been a week since it all happened. "You aren't alone, I'm right here and I'm staying, because I won't give up on you or leave you."

She sat up then staring at the door. She thought she was alone, she thought for sure after everything he'd leave. She had broken his trust, pushed him away after practically forcing herself on him and he had witnessed her retreat into herself but he was there, right outside her door waiting for her to let him in.

"I just want to know you're okay, as okay as you can be... I want to be there for you, you just have to let me," he whispered it so tenderly, and she felt the small sob pass her lips. She closed her eyes and then it hit her, he wanted to be here, he wanted to help her and then her mother's words hit home again, she wanted her to be happy, she wanted her to have more and here was Oliver, waiting for her.

* * *

Oliver sighed as he stared at the carved wood, but as per usual he could hear nothing inside. He thought he had heard something moments ago but it had fallen silent once more. He slowly turned away from the door, his heart aching because all he wanted was to comfort her, he most definitely shouldn't want that but he did. He needed to know she was okay. The lock opening caused him to stop in his tracks, he slowly heard the door creak open slightly and then a soft broken whimper, "Oliver."

Instantly he span around, and there she stood in the tiny slither visible. He strode over with a purpose, pushing the door open and engulfed her in his arms. The reaction was almost instantaneous, she sobbed, but not like anything he had heard before. She pressed into his chest, her hands clutching at his shirt as her whole body shook. He pulled her even closer as he pushed the door closed behind him. He could feel her legs starting to shake, and so he pushed back into the door sliding down until she was curled up in his lap on the floor.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm here," he whispered reassurances as his hand soothingly rubbed against her back. The tears never seemed to be ending, but he had no plans to be anywhere else. His heart was aching in his chest to see her like this, not because she was broken, but because it was a pain he knew all too well, a pain he wished she didn't have to go through.

He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but her sobs had started to ease and her grasp had started to loosen. She shifted slightly against him, and he moved his arms to aid her.

"Don't," she whispered, "please don't."

He frowned before placing his arms back around her. "Okay."

She pressed her head under his chin, her nose brushing against his collarbone and she sighed. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he whispered, pressing a kiss into her hair.

"I have everything to be sorry for," she responded. He pulled back a little, staring down at her. He tilted her head up so she was finally looking him in the eyes. Her glasses were gone, her eyes red and puffy but the pain and regret in her blue eyes made his heart ache even more. He lifted his hands to her face, wiping away the lingering tears with his thumbs.

"You don't need to apologise," he replied giving her a half smile.

"Oliver..."

"Felicity, it's okay," he reassured her, placing another kiss to her head, this time his lips pressed onto her forehead and she pushed into it. He pulled back lingering slightly, before he looked at her entire appearance. His eyes roamed up and down; she was wearing a large jumper, her hair was down but pushed back out her face, she had dark circles under her eyes and she looked a little gaunt. Then his eyes shifted across the room, the curtains were drawn, the place was dark and musky.

"I know, I'm a mess... It's a mess," she said gesturing around.

"You're beautiful to me," he whispered, and he saw her cheeks blush slightly as her eyes fluttered shut. "Let me take care of you?" he asked so softly. She looked up at him then, their eyes locking. She bit into her bottom lip because this was it, this was the moment where she had a choice; let him in completely or do it alone. He could see her mind working, see the uncertainty in her eyes, he felt his hands loosening, the silence telling him all he needed to.

"Yes," she breathed out, and suddenly he was lifting her up. His arms secure as he stood whilst carrying her. He watched as her eyes darkened slightly and he couldn't help but appreciate how her body felt pressed against his chest. He manoeuvred around the room with ease, and his heart hammered in his chest when he felt her arms slip around his neck. He walked them into the bathroom, turning on the light before setting her down. She stared at him unblinking as he started to run the bath water. He added the bath salts, then turned back to her.

"Take a bath, soak and relax. I'll be back in a bit," he said softly, she nodded and with that he was gone.

* * *

She had slipped easily into the bath, the warm water soothing not only to her skin but to her soul. She realised then she hadn't looked after herself for a whole week, she must look truly dreadful and yet Oliver had told her she was beautiful. She sank further into the water, the bubbles now completely covering her bar her head. She sighed, letting her eyes fall shut because here in this sanctuary, in this one moment everything seemed far away.

She had no idea how long she had been lay there, but a soft knocking had her bolting up. The water sloshed around her but the bubbles still remained there.

"It's just me," Oliver called softly through the door having heard the commotion. "Can I come in?" he asked a little hesitation in his voice.

"Yes," she responded instantly. She grasped the luffa off the side scrubbing at her hands. Then gently rubbing down her arms and across her chest. Oliver stepped in, the door closing with a gentle click but she didn't hear anything more. She turned her head around to glance over her shoulder, he was stood there staring at her bare back, completely frozen in place.

"I... I..." She frowned as he stammered, she started to feel the apprehension running down her spine.

"You don't have to stay in here whilst I... If it bothers you." Her head dropped and then suddenly he was there kneeling on the floor beside her. He was still slightly behind her, as his hand lifted her chin.

"It doesn't bother me... you... you're so beautiful." She could feel the blush spread down her face but his eyes never wavered from hers. She smiled at him and she watched as the small dimples appeared on his face as he returned it. He slowly took the luffa out her hand, he dipped it in the water behind her. "May I?" he asked holding it over her skin. She merely nodded unable to find the words as he gently scrubbed her back. She reached over pulling her hair out of the way so he could brush over her shoulders. She could feel her heart thundering against her chest. The act felt more intimate than she had ever known, no man had ever helped clean her like this. Her eyes slipped closed as she let sensation over take her.

"Oliver..." she whimpered, but then the motion stopped. She flew her eyes open, just to see him reach over to the taps grabbing the shower head. He turned it on, letting the water spray into the bath, some splashing against her back making goosebumps erupt over her skin. She watched as he grabbed for the bottle of shampoo before his eyes locked on hers.

"May-" He didn't even get the words out before she responded.

"Yes, yes please." She nodded at the same time and he beamed then as he stepped beside her once more. She tilted her head back, allowing him to the spray the warm water over her hair. He let the shower head drop into the water as he squeezed some shampoo into his hand. He rubbed them together before he ran his fingers through her golden locks. She sighed as he massaged her scalp, his rough fingertips sending her heart into overdrive. There was something so hot, and yet intimate about Oliver washing her hair, the way he was so gentle with all that power she knew he had. His touch was so tender, yet she knew what he had done to other people with those hands. Her breathing came out a little ragged as he focused solely on his task.

"So, the bed sheets are completely changed, the curtains opened and the room smells more fresh, clothes etc are all in the wash and Raisa will be bringing us meals up here today."

"Us?" she asked.

His hands stopped as he responded, "yeh if that's okay?"

"It's more than okay," she whispered, trying to hold her emotions together, and the gentle spray of the water whilst his hand rubbed the suds away made her moan low in her throat.

"So yeh I thought, we'd stay here till you're ready to go out." His hands gently squeezed her hair, ringing the excess water out as he turned the shower head off placing it back by the taps.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"I want to take care of you," he said staring into her eyes. "I need to take care of you," he clarified and she couldn't blink.

"I... I want..." Her eyes closed and then his hand was on her cheek, his thumb rubbing tenderly over her cheekbone.

"There's no rush," he whispered.

"I want to let you in." Her eyes stayed shut as she spoke. "I want to show you the real me, I want you... I want."

"Felicity..." he whispered and then she felt his breath hovering over her lips. She opened her eyes to see him there, his eyes closed waiting for her. So she pushed forward, their lips melding together. She could feel how soft and tender he was. He didn't push her instead letting her lead. After only a few beats passing they pulled apart.

"I want to tell you everything," she said staring into his eyes, they had gone a darker shade of blue as he nodded.

"Whatever you want Felicity," he whispered.

* * *

They sat on Felicity's bed, they spoke for hours. She told him all about her mom when she was little, how they moved constantly so that they were safe, she told him all about the food she'd cook or rather burn, of every place they stayed, she told him her mother's favourite everything. Even when they ate lunch, she spoke about how her mom once stole a car just to get them safe. And Oliver sat there, he didn't say a single word as he just let her speak but slowly as she stopped talking about her mom, he could see that she had needed to share that to get to the more personal parts.

By now they were lay on her bed opposite ends but staring at each other, she slowly pulled herself up pulling her legs to her chest. Oliver had noticed it was one of her go to moves, as if making herself into a tight ball would protect her.

"Felicity?" he whispered sitting up scooting closer.

"She never wanted me to be a part of this world."

"I don't think any parent really would want that," he responded.

"I wouldn't want to bring kids into this life," she mumbled into her legs before she lifted her head back up. "She only just told me you know, before she died, she said she didn't want me to join... She just wanted me to be happy." Oliver sat crossed legged in front of her.

"Like my parents..."

"Huh?" she asked.

"They didn't want this life for us, before they died they were trying to find a way out."

"Is that what the watch is about?" He glanced down at his wrist then back at her. "Follow your heart." She reeled it off from memory.

"Yeh, it's a reminder, every day that the reason I'm doing this is for Thea, is so we can get out." She nodded but he could see a little pain behind it. "What happened to make you like this?" He gestured towards her. "I mean, the cold ruthless Captain you portray." She closed her eyes briefly taking a deep breath.

"My first kill," she answered and he tilted his head. "What did you hear? What's the rumours that spread?"

"That you tortured that man, that he came for you and rather than run this time you stood your ground and you tortured him before you killed him." She shook her head. "But I know that's not true, the scar..." He trailed off then as he watched her flinch slightly.

"We were in Vegas, mom had been working in the casinos. When I got home from school there was a man, he was big, tall, muscles." Oliver felt his jaw clench as he realised she was only 15 then, that she would have been smaller and less lean than she is now. "He had my mom, not dissimilar to how Darhk..." She stopped herself blinking as she looked down at her feet away from Oliver, hiding her emotions. He shuffled closer.

"Hey it's okay, take your time." She didn't look up as she continued.

"She was unconscious, and as soon as I walked in he made a lunge for me. I fought, I fought so hard but without the proper training I couldn't... I didn't..." She took another shaky breath and Oliver moved instantly, he was sat beside her his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"What did he do?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"He pulled my shorts down, then he held me by the throat, my back against his chest as he pressed the blade in, dragging it upwards. I screamed and screamed but no one came, no one helped."

"Felicity..."

"He made a mistake though, he got too carried away his hand moved from my throat pulling my tank top down... He was so distracted he never noticed we were in the kitchen, never noticed I could grab the frying pan, the hot one from the stove." His arm tightened around her. "I hit him hard, and I didn't stop hitting as he kicked and lashed out, then the knife flew out his hand and I grabbed it." She held out her arm in front of her, he stared at her as she held it perfectly still. "It took years to be able to do it without shaking, but back then I shook and he laughed at me. He laughed right in my face and he told me no one would ever come for me." Oliver stretched his arm up running his hand down her arm and lacing their fingers together, trying desperately to show her she wasn't alone anymore.

"I will, I will now." He whispered into her ear. He felt the shaky breath leave her tiny frame.

"He stepped forward and I reacted, I stabbed him, and I kept stabbing him, over and over until he dropped." She swallowed thickly. "10 times, and then I don't remember what happened, I just remember my mom and Anatoly, I remember being bought back here to Starling." She shrugged then.

"PTSD?" he asked softly.

"Yeh, I saw a therapist for a bit and Anatoly paid for me to go to MIT."

"Then why did you come back?" he whispered.

"Because whilst I was at MIT, a guy stalked me..."

"Ah."

"From that day, I made a vow, that I would never let a man have that power over me. I wouldn't be allowed to be made to feel weak because I couldn't 'defend' myself."

"So you thought this was better?"

"No, but my father's debts were always there and it was safer for me and my mom." Oliver nodded in understanding. "So I was trained in my spare time, by Anatoly's top men, by classes. I learnt anything, anyway I could."

"Understandable."

"And the rest I presume is very much like your tale."

"Huh?" He frowned down at her as she looked at him.

"You having to step up when your parents died? Training to gain positions here."

"Ah... yeh of course." He nodded his mind wandering to his parents deaths. "I was already trained to defend myself, but I wasn't all that good till after, because then I had someone to defend." She nodded giving him a soft smile. "But the training was tough, as was holding my position."

"I know... I mean I can imagine," she whispered, and slowly she let her legs fall, their still entwined fingers placed in his lap. She turned slightly towards him with a regretful look on her face.

"Felicity?" he asked as she pulled her hand from his.

"I wanted... I'm sorry about the Thea situation." He blinked then not expecting this to be brought up. "I... I don't trust people, it's hard for me because of... some reasons."

"Explain." He tilted his head and he felt his arm slip from her as she pulled away.

"Obviously with that, and the being shot at, being a female leader in this world and because of other circumstances..."

"Other?"

"Remember Cooper?"

"Yes," he answered with a frown.

"You asked if we had history?"

"Yes."

"We do." He nodded waiting for her to continue. "I knew him from MIT, we dated briefly. Then I dated Ray, and a few other guys but Cooper was a bit rough around the edges, and sex... Well it was causal." His jaw clenched once more. "But when I returned to Starling, as I got further involved, Cooper became obsessed. He wanted to be a part of this world, but I didn't want that. He was just... there."

"Right." Was all Oliver managed to get out, and he could see the way she shuffled uncomfortably.

"He wanted more Oliver and I didn't want that, I didn't see him as more than sex, I didn't feel anything like this," she whispered the last part. "So I pushed him away, but he stole some of our information, it was easy to find out with my system but he had used me to get involved in the Bratva."

"What did you do?"

"I took the information back, I threatened him, may have broken his finger." She shrugged then. "He was a nice enough guy back in college, but then the power seemed to get to him. Ray, well Ray could keep him on short leash so I was never concerned..."

"Until now?" Oliver asked.

"Yeh, but it's all official government plans, so I have no idea if he knows."

"Fair point." Oliver nodded.

"But yeh me and Cooper we were never anything serious."

"Good to know," he whispered holding his hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her into his lap.

"And I am sorry about Thea," she murmured. He froze again looking down and he could see it written all over her face how much this was bothering her.

"I get it," he answered.

"No, I... I need you to understand." She closed her eyes pulling back to stare up at him properly. "I can't trust anyone, not even my own men. My father somehow managed to get through my system to send that video link and make that call..." Oliver frowned about to ask when she continued. "I find it hard to trust anyone but I trust you," she whispered. "I trust you now, and I know it doesn't make up for the fact I sent someone to watch Thea but I am glad I did, more so because Roy will protect her with his life. It's one thing I can promise out of all this mess." Oliver's hands banded around her as he pulled her in for another hug. He felt her arms banding around him the smell of her shampoo assaulting his senses and he smiled into her hair.

"I forgive you," he whispered and he felt her smile against his chest.

"Oh... one more thing." She pulled back her hands landing on his wrist. He frowned as she pulled the watch off him, and then proceeded to pop the back open.

"Did you put a tracker in my watch?" he asked as she pulled the small device out.

"Sorry," she mumbled blushing once more. He laughed a little then, shaking his head because it didn't matter now, she was letting him in and that's exactly what he had needed to do, but now he wanted to as well. He closed his eyes briefly as she slipped the watch back on, her delicate fingers making his heart beat wildly. He was going to be in so much trouble, but as he held her closer, none of it mattered because he wanted her, even though he shouldn't, couldn't be falling for her, he knew deep in his bones he was and that only served to complicate everything he had been working towards. He swallowed thickly as she placed a kiss into the hollow of his throat.

"Thank you," she whispered against his skin, as he felt her relaxing completely against him.

"Thank you too." He hummed against her hair, and as he glanced down he could see her eyes closing everything catching up with her. "Go to sleep," he whispered. He moved slightly to lay her down and her eyes shot open, her hands clutching his shirt.

"Don't leave me," she rushed out. He stopped moving her, instead he lay down with her so she was curled into his side.

"I'm right here," he replied.

"Stay," she whispered her eyes fluttering shut as she yawned pressing further into his side.

"I won't go anywhere tonight."

"No, stay... forever," she mumbled it, and his breath caught in his throat. He closed his eyes, then when he looked back at her she was sound asleep. He let out a shaky breath, he wanted to stay in that moment forever because he knew, he knew that with their lives this wouldn't end well, but he was so helplessly screwed and he couldn't help himself as he whispered.

"I'll try."


	13. Chapter 13: Secrets and Goodbyes

_**A/N: As always thank you for the support, I thought I'd drop by early as I have family commitments this weekend which means I won't be around much. But yes, my plans are to have this thing up by the end of hiatus so let's hope I can stick to that! Thank you as always, and enjoy...**_

* * *

It was the day of the funeral, well the morning of it, Oliver had spent the last few days completely by Felicity's side. She had ventured out to finalise funeral arrangements with Anatoly, Diggle had hugged her tightly as soon as he saw her and not a single person had said anything. She had been almost cold in her demeanour anytime she was out of the room, but not to Oliver. She had reached for him several times, even in front of Diggle, Anatoly, Sara and Nyssa; he didn't hold back either. Their hands linked constantly, his hand on her back, on her shoulder, he was there for her. But today was the first day he had left her, he had agreed to go fetch all the funeral flowers whilst she got ready. It was what made most sense, no one would attack Oliver believing him to be in Darhks good graces, plus then he'd know that none of the flowers had been tampered with.

He pulled up outside the florist, taking a shaky breath as he remembered the hardened look of Felicity's face when he had woken that morning. He knew it was a mask to protect herself, but he still hated it none the less. They had continued to talk and share, opening up about their kills, he about Thea and although they were sharing a bed, they had yet to take it any further. He shook his head as he walked through the door, a small bell ringing above him.

"Hi I'm here to collect the flowers that Mr-" His words died on his lips as the clerk span around. Instantly Oliver's body tensed, the adrenaline rushing through his veins.

"Just in the back." He pointed leading the way and Oliver followed.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver whispered.

"Well seeing as you failed to communicate with us, I thought this was the easiest way to talk," the man said turning to look at him.

"Tommy..." he whispered.

"Oliver, you know the rules. You have to check in."

"I've been a little busy." He gestured towards the flowers lay before them. He watched as Tommy's eyes looked him up and down, before his arms crossed over his chest and a frown appeared on his face. "What?"

"You seem different." Tommy tilted his head. "You do remember this is only another job."

"My last job," he said through gritted teeth.

"Yes I know." He continued to frown at him. "But Waller has been worried."

"She doesn't worry..." Oliver said quirking an eyebrow as he made to lift some flowers, Tommy followed suit as they went to the car.

"You know what I mean," Tommy said fixing him with a smile.

"She just cares that the job is getting done and it is."

"With some added benefits to you." Tommy smirked with a wink and the suggestion made Oliver frown as they placed some of the flowers in the car.

"It's not like that." They went back inside whilst Tommy continued to stare at him.

"What?" Oliver snapped grabbing more flowers.

"I know you, we've worked together for years now... And I have seen you sleep with many a target but what's happening here?" he asked following behind as Oliver once again walked back to the car.

"Nothing."

"I'm having a hard time believing that," he responded.

"Tommy just drop it." He placed the flowers carefully into the car, taking the ones from Tommy too.

"I'm afraid I can't my friend, you know if anything affects this mission I have to report back to Waller."

"No!" Oliver snapped. Tommy stared at him hard.

"Get back inside we need to talk."

Oliver glared at him slightly, before huffing out, "fine." They stepped inside once more heading into the back for the rest of the flowers.

"Oliver, I know what's at stake here for you-"

"And for ARGUS you mean?" Oliver answered snarkily.

"Hey man." Tommy's hand clasped his shoulder. "No. We're agents yes, but you're like a brother to me." Oliver felt his shoulders deflate a little. "So it's you that matters to me, but Darhk is the goal. His daughter is just a way to get to him, to stop him, and end all this."

"I know and I don't care about myself, but her Tommy," he whispered his name, before he took a shaky breath, "she's the one suffering-"

"And so have you, remember?" Oliver let out a dry laugh.

"As if I could ever forget about my parents, but I promised I would end this, that no one else would have to suffer at that man's hands, but she is." He swallowed thickly glancing upwards before Tommy dropped his hand from him.

"Please tell me you aren't getting too close to her."

"He murdered her mother in front of her, she has no one else..."

"And what? You think she'll forgive you when she finds out that you're an ARGUS agent? That she trusted you, let you into her home and you're going to use that to bring down her father?"

"I don't know! Okay? I don't know how this is going to work out Tommy but I can't let her get hurt for me."

"It's not just for you, remember he's a terrible man and if you fail... We won't have another chance." Oliver swallowed thickly. "She's just another mission." Tommy turned his back to him reaching for more flowers.

"What if she isn't?" Tommy froze instantly turning back towards him, his face unreadable.

"What?"

"What if she's more than that? What if... What if she could help us more? ARGUS more?"

"She's Bratva she would never join us, plus you're leaving remember, for Thea."

"Maybe if we gave her a choice," he mumbled ignoring the rest of Tommy's statement.

"Oliver man, you're playing with fire. Waller would never allow it."

"I was Bratva, I am Bratva-"

"Yes, and it was thanks to your parents deaths that you were recruited, every mission you have ever done has been a way to get to Darhk and finally you're here," Tommy said frowning. "And you want to throw that away for her?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, I need to end this-"

"Exactly," Tommy replied.

"But I care," he whispered. "She's not what we all thought, not what that information said she was..." He sighed. "What do I do?"

"I don't know Oliver, but this could compromise the mission."

"It won't, I swear to you it won't." Tommy stared at him for a minute searching his face.

"It best not Oliver or so help me, Waller will kill us both!"

"It won't I promise."

"Good. Now come on you've got a funeral to get to."

* * *

Felicity sat staring at herself in the mirror, she was applying the last of her fuschia lipstick, some much needed colour to her entirely black outfit. Her mother would have hated all this black without some colour, that's why the coffin would be white, and why there would be so many bright flowers. She swallowed thickly as she pulled her glasses on, she had left her hair down in loose curls around her face. It would act as another shield for her today.

All the Bratva members would be here and she could not have the luxury of falling apart, no that was for privacy, that was for her moments alone with Oliver. Oliver who had somehow made his way into her heart. She wasn't foolish, she knew she had felt something from the first time they met, but seeing him care for her, seeing him fight for it all, well it made her realise that maybe her mother had been right all along, and she was in fact thinking of Oliver and her as more.

The small creak of her door caused her to turn around to see him walking towards her. He was in a black suit and tie, with a blue shirt to add colour. He was holding a single pink rose. "For you," he whispered holding the flower between his fingertips. She gave him a sad smile, as she plucked it from his fingers. She snapped the stem so it was smaller, careful of the thorns. She stepped closer to him her hand landing on his lapel just beside his heart.

She gently slipped the rose into the buttonhole there. "It'll be safer here," she whispered; her hand falling to his chest where she could feel his heart thundering against his ribcage. His hands fell to her hips as she gently rubbed her fingers over his heart, hoping that he could understand the words she couldn't quite say. His fingers flexed against her hips as his blue eyes looked like they were looking into her soul, searching for something.

He gave her a soft smile. "It will." He nodded. She just stood there staring at him, the way he was looking at her made her own heart beat quicker. She had never been looked at quite like how he did, and she wanted to be looked at that way for the rest of her life.

"Oliver?"

"Yes."

"When today is over can we talk." She watched the frown appear on his face, his jaw looking even more prominent. "I mean about us."

"Oh..." He looked almost lost then and she felt him try to pull away but she held on tighter, his brow knitting together in confusion.

"I want an us," she blurted out. "I mean if you do, not like you have to stay with me. I mean I totally understand that you're wanting to leave the Bratva which I just thought about, and oh wow this was such a stupid thing to-" Lips crashing onto hers had her stopping mid-sentence. She felt one of him arms band around her, pulling her closer as the other tangled in her hair. She moaned against him when he nipped at her bottom lip and then his tongue was caressing against hers. She could feel his chest rumbling and then he pulled back panting; his eyes closed but his hands remained on her. She looked at him, his lips red with a hint of fuchsia that made her smile. His cheeks look flushed, but then his eyes snapped open and he smiled. His whole face lighting up, like he was seeing the world for the first time and her breath hitched.

His hands found their way to her cheeks. "Wow." He huffed out staring at her. "We can talk later. First we need to get through today, they're waiting for you." She nodded then stepping out his hands and turning back to the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed like his, her lipstick a little smudged. She reapplied it before turning to Oliver and wiping away at the pink on his lips. He continued to smile at her, before she quickly turned away. She placed her tablet and phone in her bag tossing it over her shoulder.

Oliver stood there staring at her his fingers brushing over his lips, a wistful look on his face as she turned to him. He held his arm out and she took it.

"Thank you," she said softly as they walked towards the door.

"Did you bring your tablet?" he asked.

"Yes, I still have a few searches running plus... Damien and his ghosts activity, I don't want any surprises today."

"You don't need to explain, I understand." She could feel his eyes on her as they reached the staircase, and then she stood straighter, a calmness falling over her as she walked down towards her men. Anatoly was stood at the bottom but he made no move to take her from Oliver's arm. She watched as the men gave sharp nods at each other, she could see the broken look on Anatoly's face hidden in his eyes as he smiled at her.

"She was very proud of you," he whispered to her.

"She was, and she loved you," she responded. He gave her a soft smile as the men parted instantly for the 3 of them. All were silent, all their heads bowed as they walked out the main door. Diggle, Sara and Nyssa stood there waiting, again all their heads bowed too. The only sound that could be heard was the horses hooves on the gravel. She glanced up to see a beautiful horse drawn carriage with a white coffin inside, surrounded by beautiful and bright flowers.

She felt Oliver's hand land on hers over his arm. She glanced up then seeing him staring at her and she nodded. She stepped forward, towards the black SUVs and then everyone else seemed to come to life around her. Diggle rushed holding the door open for her to step in, she slid over the seat, Oliver following close behind.

"Where's Anatoly?"

"He's with Nyssa and Sara in the other car ma'am." Diggle answered. She nodded then as slowly but surely the carriage in front moved and they followed. Oliver placed his hand over hers on her knee, but she was starting to feel her emotions strangling her and she wasn't even at the actual funeral yet, so she pulled away. She placed her hands in her lap, turning to look out the window beside her. She needed Oliver to stay close, but if he carried on comforting her in the way she truly wanted, then she probably wouldn't even make it to the graveside. She didn't dare look at him, not now, she knew she'd see the hurt on his face but she wasn't pulling away, not properly, she just needed to make it through the next half an hour.

* * *

The Rabbi was going through the prayers, the service was slowly coming to an end. She stood there repeating the words she had learnt long ago, but that had lost all meaning in her world now. She felt Anatoly beside her as Oliver had drifted further back. She missed his presence, missed clutching onto him as the service came to a close, but she knew he was trying to be respectful. The Rabbi said his final words, and the crowd started to slowly shift away.

Felicity stood there for awhile staring into the grave, to her mother's coffin. She walked over to the pile of earth grabbing a hand full as she threw it onto the coffin. "I'll miss you mom," she whispered.

Slowly she turned back around, the only people remaining were Anatoly, Diggle, Sara, Nyssa and of course Oliver. "It's a Jewish custom." She shrugged stepping closer wiping her hands. She didn't stop until she was beside Oliver, and then she slipped her fingers into his hand. She saw that split second of shock dance across his face and then she squeezed. He beamed down at her before he leant forward kissing her forehead. A cough caused them both to turn to see the group all smirking up at them.

"You owe me $50 Sara," Diggle replied flatly holding out his hand.

"Damn it," she mumbled handing him the money as Anatoly stood there smiling.

"Your mother would be truly proud of how you handled today, and of course of you two." He gave a tearful smile, as he nodded at Oliver. She saw him nod back, and she knew that was his approval, that was his blessing of whatever this was.

"Back to the house?" Nyssa asked with a soft smile.

"Yes," Anatoly replied, "now we go back and celebrate your mother my way." Felicity rolled her eyes as she smiled. She leant further into Oliver's side as they walked towards the car. He held the door open for her as she slid inside. This time she grabbed for his hands, leaning into him.

"I didn't know you were Jewish," he whispered.

"Ah, technically I am but... well truthfully this world it changed it, all that happened, it just changed it for me. My mother not so much hence the Rabbi."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she whispered.

"No I mean that you had to lose so much for this." She opened her mouth to speak when a loud beeping pierced through the car. Felicity fumbled for her purse, yanking her tablet out, her heart thumping so hard. She stared at the screen blinking. "Felicity?" Oliver asked.

"Ma'am?" Diggle said at the same time.

"The house... it's gone," she whispered spinning the tablet so they could see. The house was completely consumed by flames, firefighters were tackling the blaze as the whole building, her whole life, her whole existence burnt before her very eyes.


	14. Chapter 14: Burning

_**A/N: So full warning here NSFW! Don't eat or drink, or anything this thing gets smutty! Anyway as always thank you for your comments and encouragement :)... Also I'm sorry for last chapter, I just hope you bare with me as I try to pull this thing together! And this chapter is a beast at over 6000 words! So without further ado enjoy...**_

* * *

A few hours later.

Oliver banded his arm around her waist as they listened to Captain Lance once more. The fire had finally been put out, but no one would be allowed in for a day or so. It looked like arson, there was no doubt in anyone's minds who it was, which immediately had set all the heads into overdrive.

Oliver had been expecting Felicity to pull away like earlier, when things were getting too much but she didn't, in fact she reached for him, constantly. Her hand in his, her hand on his arm, his leg, wrapping around him, and leaning into him. She just seemed to gravitate towards his comfort.

"I do think you should have taken your step-father's advice and gone to the safe house with him," Captain Lance said staring at her. "If there really is a psychopath after you, you need to be extra careful. We can even have men protecting you-"

"It's fine Captain." Felicity smiled softly.

"Miss Smoak, I know that you have your own protection. I know my daughters a part of if what with your businesses." Felicity knew he was aware of her Bratva connections but she knew there was no evidence to pinpoint her to specifics, plus she did have some actual legitimate businesses around Starling.

"But?"

"We could give you more."

"I'm honestly fine Captain, I have all the safety I could ask for right here." She leant into Oliver's side, and he felt his heart pounding. It was the first time she had said anything about being with him, about how she felt with him. He made her feel safe and he couldn't help but smile at that knowledge. He watched as Captain Lance's eyes looked him up and down.

"I'm sorry for your loss, on all fronts," Lance whispered.

"Thank you." Felicity smiled. "It's been a long day, I'd like to get out of here."

"Of course." Captain Lance headed to the door holding it wide open for them. "We'll keep you informed."

"Thank you," Felicity replied and Oliver followed her. She was still holding his hand as they stepped out the office and Diggle was stood waiting for them. They all left together when Oliver turned to her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Yep," she replied before suddenly adding, "unless you don't want to? I mean it is your home after all and this is a lot for me to be asking-" He gently dipped down capturing her lips stopping her. He didn't linger this time pulling back with a smile.

"I want to," he whispered. "Come home with me?"

"Yes." They both looked up then to see Diggle smiling and shaking his head slightly.

"I was going to ask if you think it's a good idea but I have a feeling he'll protect you more than any of us," Diggle said with a knowing smile. "Let's get you both home," he said softly as they all got into the car.

"Can we take a detour?" Oliver asked.

"Huh?" Diggle said from behind the wheel.

"Big Belly Burger, I think we all could do with some food," Oliver added.

"And you too Diggle, get some for you and Lyla, take the rest of the day off."

"Ma'am your father is still out there-"

"Yes he is, but I have a feeling I may need you more in the coming days and weeks so get some time with your very pregnant wife."

"Thank you," he replied softly and Felicity smiled.

They rode in a peaceful silence, the day's events a little heavy on their systems but Felicity's hand was still in his squeezing lightly.

"I'm sorry," Oliver managed to whisper as Diggle left to get their food.

She looked up at him tilting her head. "For?"

"Today, you had to bury your mom and then your house got destroyed, your whole life went up in flames." She gave a little shrug and suddenly he was turning to face her. "Are you okay? Tell me the truth please."

"I'm..." He watched as she thought about it staring up at him. "I can honestly say I'm okay." He frowned out of instinct and her free hand shot up touching his brow. "I won't lie, I am a little hurt about my babies, no computer system should be destroyed that way." Oliver smiled a little then as her hand slipped to his jaw. "But honestly Oliver, everything important was backed up, that house wasn't really a home. It never was, not for me." He nodded in understanding.

"But all your stuff?" he asked leaning into her touch.

"Is exactly that, stuff, it's all replaceable. No one got hurt. Raisa thankfully is fine, and that's all I care about." He nodded as her soft fingers rubbed against his stubble. "You know I only have one option now right?"

"What?" he asked.

"I have to kill the son of a bitch," she said with distaste. Her fingers still rubbing against his stubble. His eyes flickered closed, his mind wandering as he realised she was about to come into his home. He was letting her in on a place he never had before and it hit him hard he had to tell her the truth, she had to know, Waller be damned.

"Felicity..." He opened his eyes then, she was staring up at him her eyes so clear and open. He swallowed thickly desperately trying to find the words. "I..."

The driver's door opened and Diggle slid back inside as Felicity's hand slipped from his face. "Got your food guys." He handed the bag of food to Oliver and he took it.

"What were you going to say?" Felicity whispered as Diggle pulled off.

He glanced at Dig through the mirror. "It doesn't matter," he whispered.

* * *

The 3 barely spoke until Diggle dropped them off. He merely handed a gun to Felicity telling her to be safe, before they were up in Oliver's apartment eating the food. It felt odd to him to be back here after all this time, but they sat on his sofa just both existing together.

"I don't mean to be crude but how are you going to sleep in that dress?" Oliver asked as he watched her stretching beside him.

"Ah, yeh... Only downside." She shrugged.

"I mean you can always borrow my clothes, just till we can get you some more."

"First thing tomorrow," she whispered.

"Of course."

"Then yeh if you don't mind I'd like to change." He stood up gracefully holding out his hand to her, she took it as he pulled her up leading her down a corridor to the master bedroom. He opened the door, and she followed.

"That's the ensuite bathroom." He pointed to a dark grey door. "And that is the built in wardrobe." He pointed to a set of wooden double doors on the other side of the room. Felicity glanced around. This room seemed brighter than the rest, the rich dark wood doors matched the furniture as the black covers contrasted the white walls. Felicity walked over to the wardrobe as Oliver dropped onto the bed. He took his jacket off throwing it onto one of the chairs in the corner before he pulled his tie off, it meeting the same fate. He glanced up to see Felicity looking around the wardrobe, touching and staring at various clothing. She smiled to herself as she continued on her path.

"So is now a good time to talk?" Felicity asked and Oliver's heart practically stopped in his chest.

"Ah... Yeh..." he answered hesitantly and her eyes snapped to his.

"I wanted to make sure we were on the same page here." He turned fully to watch her.

"Right and that is?"

She sighed a little, and it struck him how vulnerable she was being in that moment. "I want you," she stated with a small shrug. "I've wanted you pretty much since the first time I saw you in my cells."

His eyebrows flew up. "Really?"

She tilted her head away in slight embarrassment. "It was always there, this physical desire but then it started to turn into more. I hadn't even realised I was having feelings for you until my mother pointed it out." She gave him a sad smile. "But I do." She shrugged slightly turning her back towards him as she started to unzip the dress. He swallowed thickly looking away as he tried to get his mind to focus.

"I am so used to being alone," Oliver started, "that when I was hired to do this I thought it would be easy, but I was wrong. Getting close to people, it's what I do but never has anyone gotten under my skin like you have." He swallowed thickly glancing back at her, she was staring at him holding her dress in place.

"I... I have?" she asked and it hurt him that she was so uncertain.

"God Felicity, it kills me because you are this amazingly strong badass woman, yet there's this soft side. This vulnerable side where sometimes you aren't sure of yourself and god all I want to do is kiss you till you realise what you mean to me." Her jaw fell open and she turned away, clearly the moment too much for her. He hung his head a little when he heard her.

"Carry on," she whispered. His head shot up to see her still facing away from him but her dress fell to pool at her feet. He could see the black lacy underwear a contrast to her ivory skin as she reached behind her, unclasping her bra.

"It became clear to me, the night you nearly died. I was in too deep, and I..." He swallowed thickly as she tossed the bra to one side. "I couldn't care less, because you mattered to me, somewhere between the arguments and fighting I realised I cared about you." She flicked her hair over her shoulder as she glanced back at him.

"You care?"

"Yes," he practically moaned and she smiled. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to resist you? How when you threw yourself at me it took every part of me to stop you, because there isn't a moment I don't want you Felicity. All of you, good, bad, emotionally, physically... Just you." He watched her swallow thickly as she turned back to his clothes. She pulled on a white dress shirt, it fell to her mid thigh and he could see her black lace panties through it. He closed his eyes resisting the urge to touch her.

"You know that's how I feel right?"

"What?" he stuttered out.

"The salmon ladder," she huffed out and he couldn't help but laugh, "all those training sessions with you shirtless, shirtless all the time, whenever you touch me... When you hold me... When we share the same bed." He swallowed thickly, stealing a quick glance at her as she was buttoning the shirt up. She turned around then pulling her hair out from underneath the collar. Her voice turned soft, a sad smile on her lips, "so are we going to try this?"

He stood up rubbing a hand at the back of his neck, _how could he say no?_ But she had no idea what she was getting into. "Felicity..." he whispered her name as his eyes locked to hers. "I want to leave all this behind me. I don't want to be a part of this anymore. After your... After Damien, I want out of all this."

"I know," She said sadly. "I-"

"But god do I want to try this," he admitted looking upwards. "It's so damn complicated," he groaned.

"What if... What if I give this all up?" His mouth fell open her words washing over him.

"You'd do that?"

"For a chance to live, for a chance at true happiness yeh." She shrugged like it was no big deal with a smile and before she knew it he strode over to her; his lips crashed onto hers for a heated kiss.

His hands were all over, one curled up her back and tangled in the hairs at the nape of her neck, whilst his other wrapped around her middle pulling her closer. Her hands fisted in his shirt as she kissed him back. She could feel his tongue running along the seam of her lips, and she moaned allowing him entry. He caressed her tongue so gently, yet he pulled back nipping at her bottom lip as she was completely lost in the feel of him. They pulled apart panting heavily, her hands roaming up to his shoulders. His hand trailed down, where he squeezed her ass cheek and she moaned loudly her head falling back slightly.

"Felicity..." he whimpered, and that was it. She clutched him, spinning him hard into one of the cabinets lining the wardrobe walls. She leant forward kissing him passionately, she sucked on his tongue then kissed under his jaw as she grabbed his shirt and ripped it apart. The buttons popped instantly, lost to the lush carpet below their feet. She stared up at him his eyes completely blown as she let her hands run all over his body. She touched every scar and mark, dragged her nails over his abs as she nipped at his collar bone.

Oliver moaned at the ferocity yet tenderness of it all. Her hands were sending his body into overdrive, his blood felt like it was a flame as her lips started to trail down his body. He watched in awe, his mouth hung open as she expertly opened his belt. Her hands rubbed just inside the band of his pants, as her tongue swirled in his navel. He gasped, his fists clenching beside him. She popped the button open before slowly pulling down the zipper. She placed a kiss just above his boxer briefs before she let her hand slip inside them. She stroked firmly, his length already hardening from her simple actions. She squeezed as her fingers reached the head and she swiped her finger over his tip. She felt his hips thrust forward of their own accord and she couldn't help but smirk. She let him go then her hands going to his waist band again, she was about to pull his pants and boxer briefs down when he suddenly was pulling her off her knees.

Their lips locked again as he pulled her even closer and then suddenly he was spinning her. Her back collided with his bare chest as his arms banded around her. She gasped at the move. Her eyes widened as she had only been held this way once before. Oliver felt her freeze in his grasp, her whole body tensing as she squirmed slightly against him.

"Oliver..." This time his name wasn't a moan. She sound almost afraid and then it hit him, she hadn't been held in this way by any man since that attack all those years ago.

"You're safe, I got you... Look," he whispered into her ear. He pulled her gently to the side allowing her to see them both in the mirror at the end of the wardrobe. He could feel her swallow thickly as one of his hands slowly undid two of the buttons at the top, revealing more of her skin. Then he trailed a hand up the edge of the shirt, his fingers coming to the scar above her hip. Her body started to relax against him as his fingers followed the route of the scar. His touch was soft and gentle as he tried to show her how he worshipped her, how he wanted to take away the bad memories. He pushed his fingers into her black lacy panties, following the scar further and further. His touch light and teasing making her whole body hum.

"Oliver." This time she moaned.

He gently sucked on the spot behind her ear. "Tell me what you want Felicity."

"Huh?"

"Tell me what you want," he whispered his voice so deep. His fingers ran across her sensitive skin but never touching where she really wanted him to.

"I want... I want you," she moaned as he sucked on her earlobe. Then his hand was cupping her, and she couldn't help it, her hips moved of their own accord grinding into his hand for any sort of friction.

"God Felicity," He groaned pushing his bulge into her ass, grinding against her a little.

"More." Her tone came out as a demand rather than a plea. "More!" She shouted, her voice sound husky. He pressed a finger to her a clit and she moaned. Instantly her hand flew down covering his over her panties, pressing more firmly. Her hips continued to move, her ass rubbing against him, which caused even more pleasure to build in her veins.

He dipped his finger lower, barely touching her entrance when he growled. "So fucking wet." She moaned even louder. "All thanks to me?"

"You... All for you," She breathed out. He groaned then as he pushed a finger into her. Instantly she ground down, her mouth flew open in a moan. She pressed her head back into his shoulder, as he began to pump in and out of her. His hips following the same pattern as his clothed erection pressed further into her ass when his finger pressed inside.

"God Felicity, so damn sexy. Look," he whispered her eyes opened as she stared up at him. "Not me you." He tilted his head towards the mirror. Her eyes snapped to it, she could see his finger moving inside of her, even if the panties and her hand covered him. Her glasses were skewed on her face, her lips kiss swollen, and her cheek and chest flushed, but she could feel it all.

"More," she repeated and immediately he added a second finger pumping even faster. Her moans filled the space, her eyes unable to tear away from Oliver's hand in the mirror. His other hand pushed his shirt to one side, revealing her breast and kneaded it tenderly. He rolled the nipple between his fingers and she started to buck a little. The pleasure was building in her body, the heat pooling inside of her as if she would explode any minute but he kept pumping and teasing.

Her whole body felt like it was a blaze. She felt him press against her at the same time he pumped two fingers inside of her, then he pressed his thumb to her clit and the world stopped. She stared into his dark eyes in the mirror, the rest of the image fading. Her hips stopped but his fingers didn't. She could feel all of it, every burst of pleasure flowing through her as she coated his fingers with her release. He only stopped when her legs almost gave out and even then he only pulled his fingers out of her core leaving them in her panties.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful when you orgasm Felicity, I wanna see it again," he whispered into ear and she turned her head to stare at him. His hand came out of her panties, his fingers going straight to his mouth and she groaned loudly. Her mouth fell open, and she clenched her thighs together, the want returning in an instant.

"God Oliver," she whispered and then suddenly he was spinning her around, kissing her. He moaned instantly, her tongue swept through and he felt the grumble in her throat as she groaned at her own taste. He easily picked her up, not breaking the kiss, as he strode out into the bedroom. When he pulled back he gently placed her on the edge of the bed. He pulled the shirt from his shoulders, tossing it to one side before he reached for the one on her.

"You destroyed one shirt might as well make it an even number." With that he ripped the shirt, the remaining buttons flying across the room. He dropped onto his knees before her as she sat there staring at him. His hands landed on her hips pulling her to the edge of the bed. His hands hooked into her panties as she fell back onto her elbows. He torturously slowly pulled them down, she lifted her hips to help and then he slid them down her legs. He carefully pulled them over her heels, winking at her as he tossed them to one side. His hands landed on her knees and he pushed them apart. She stared at him as his eyes took her in like she was an oasis and he was a man dying of thirst. She watched as his adam's apple bobbed, and his pupils seemed to grow impossibly large. He slowly moved to her feet playing with the straps of her heels.

"I think we'll keep these on for the time being." She nodded as he placed an open mouthed kiss to her ankle, then he continued his journey kissing up her leg until he got to her thigh. He bit into the soft skin causing her to gasp, then he swiped his tongue over it sucking tenderly before he switched legs and repeated the process all over again. By the time he bit into her thigh she was whimpering for more. He grinned at her as he threw her legs over his shoulders. Her core was glistening from want and all he wanted was to taste her, to show her how much he wanted her. He blew against her and he felt the shiver run through her body like a wave.

She started his name as a frustrated growl, "Oliv-" but before she could finish his lips wrapped around her clit and he sucked. Her head fell back as pleasure assaulted her body, then she could feel the tip of his tongue peeking out and rubbing circles against her whilst he continued to suck. She screamed his name. Her hands fisted in the sheets, her head tilted back and her eyes slipped closed. She felt him moaning against her, and she felt the vibrations all the way through her body. She could feel the pleasure building even quicker than before, her heels digging into the skin of his back and he released her on a moan. One of his hands found hers, entwining their fingers together as he licked a long her. Her eyes snapped to his, her chest heaving as the shirt practically fell from her. He had a full view up her body as his lips landed on her entrance. She gasped as his tongue thrust into her, the rough pad rubbing against her walls.

His tongue thrust in and out for awhile as she moaned; it wasn't enough as she ground against him. She felt the rumble of his moan around her as her other hand landed on his head, her fingers gripping his hair as her back arched pushing into him. His stubble rubbed against her, adding a new delicious sensation that had her pulling him even closer as she ground harder against him. She felt him lapping at all the arousal he was creating. He sucked and licked at her, his tongue rubbing against a spot that caused her thighs to tighten around his head. And then his teeth scraped against her, nipping lightly and she was done for.

"Oliver!" She moaned his name so loudly as her orgasm washed over her. She fell back onto the bed, her eyes slammed shut as wave after wave of pleasure released and she felt his tongue lapping it all up.

Oliver couldn't help himself, watching her come undone again, her breasts rising and falling rapidly, and his name on her lips as he continued to lick her clean, wanting every drop of her orgasm on his tongue. He could feel himself straining against his pants and boxer briefs, he pressed his hand against himself rubbing to relief some of the pressure building. He was completely surrounded by Felicity, and he wanted it to be like this all the time. He moaned against her as his hand started to rub a little harder. He could feel her legs falling limply from him, and then he felt her hand squeezing his. He pulled away from her pulsing core and stared at her. She looked completely blitzed out, and then she bit into her bottom lip as her eyes lingered on his face. He groaned loudly his hand rubbing even quicker.

"Felicity..." He whimpered and then she was sitting up. She couldn't help but be turned on at seeing her juices over his chin and mouth, it sent a wave of possessiveness through her and then when she saw him rubbing himself all control was thrown out the window. She pulled him up to his feet, as she stood with him. She yanked the shirt from her body leaving her in just her heels and glasses, she could see Oliver panting. She slipped her hand into his pants pulling them and his boxer briefs down in one fell swoop. Instantly his erection sprang free, bobbing with want. She couldn't help appreciate him, he was like a god. She wrapped her hands around his length pumping roughly a few times before Oliver stopped her.

"Won't last," he panted and that made her moan. She wrapped an arm around him kissing him hard. She nipped at his lips, licking across his chin and stubble tasting herself. Oh god it was such a turn on as he gasped and moaned. Then she was pushing on his chest walking him backwards. He dropped onto the bed, and she pulled all his clothes from him as he let her take control.

"God I wanna taste you so bad." She kicked her heels off as Oliver shuffled further up the bed. She slipped her glasses off, placing them on the nightstand before returning to the bottom of the bed.

"Another time," he stated and she blinked at him. "I need to be inside of you... Now." She pressed her thighs together already aching again from just his words. He held his arms out to her. She crawled up the bed, her hands trailing up his thighs. Until she was sat on his legs her hands rubbing over his hip dips. "Felicity..." he moaned as she leant forward, her teeth sinking into the skin of his hip, marking him and she licked across it. Her tongue never stopped as it made it's way to his cock; she licked up his entire length. She felt his hands grabbing her trying to pull her away but she licked his tip, getting a taste and he gasped her name. She sat up then a smirk on her face as she sat on his thighs, his erection between her legs but not buried where they both wanted.

"So good," she whispered into the space. His hands were on her thighs as he stared up at her. She noticed how a frown appeared on his face as he went to move; she stopped his hand. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Condom," he answered and she shook her head. "Wh... What?" He managed to stutter out.

"I'm clean if you are?" He nodded, words completely escaping him. "I want to feel all of you Oliver."

"Are you sure?" he whispered as she pushed up onto her knees.

"Yes, I'm safe," she responded grasping him. His hands landed on her hips as she guided him to her entrance. She painstakingly lowered herself, moaning as he stretched her. Her walls fluttered around him, and he could feel every twitch and move she made above him. Her mouth was hung open, her hands on his chest as she was fully seated. She raised up again and this time she pushed down hard. Both moaned in unison as she set up a fast pace, his hands helped lift and pull her down. He planted his feet, pushing up to meet her thrusts and it had her gasping.

Her head fell back, her hair tickling against his skin, and he couldn't resist himself. He sat up kissing along the column of her throat. The angle changed, her hips rocking against his rubbing their pelvises together, stimulating her clit and she gasped, her legs and body starting to tire. His lips found her breasts and he kissed them softly. When his lips reached the scar by her heart, he kissed and licked it's length more firmly.

"Felicity," he whimpered as her movement started to slow.

"Oliver, I... I can't..." she said breathlessly. In one fell swoop he flipped them, her back pressing into the mattress as his weight pushed into her. He leant on his elbows, hovering above her as his pelvis pressed into hers. Her back arched as she felt him twitching inside of her, as she felt his hot slick skin on hers. She could feel him pushing in and out of her. Her nipples brushing against his bare chest, his thrusts were quickening and she felt his arms band under her shoulders tangling in her hair as he stared at her.

Oliver felt her body tightening around him, he knew she was close and so was he, but he couldn't help but smile at her, at the look she was giving him as if he was the whole world and he hoped she saw it reflected back at her. Felicity's hand found his cheek as the rest of the world was forgotten, it was just the two of them. He was here and he had stayed, he had become a big part of her life and she wanted this forever.

"Oliver," she whispered, and he stared at her. "I love you." His mouth fell open and he stopped. He completely froze, and suddenly she realised what she'd said. Her hand fell from his face, she could feel the hurt starting to rise. "I didn't-" and then his lips landed on hers, he was so tender, so careful, so loving. He moved again, his thrusts slower, yet pushing deeper. He pulled back when she gasped loudly her head tilting back, her eyes closed.

"Look at me," he whispered and instantly her eyes landed on his. He rubbed his nose against hers, as he continued to thrust. The heat and passion remained simmering under the skin but this felt different. He was so gentle it took her breath away, and the way he was looking at her made the hurt start to disappear. She lifted a leg slightly, and somehow he slipped in deeper. They both gasped as he pressed his weight further onto her.

He kissed her lips quickly before leaving them just touching, sharing the same breath as their eyes were locked. He moved a hand from under her and grasped her hand entwining their fingers once more beside them. She could feel everything, feel the tightening of her walls as he pulled out and the way they stretched when he pushed in. His pelvis pressing against her clit, and his whole body surrounded her but the look in his eyes had her gasping once more. Her back arched as she meet his thrusts.

They spiralled higher and higher, locked in the moment of sensual feelings. She felt his thrusts quicken and become more erratic, her own body waiting on the edge so high but just not there. He looked at her, his eyes shining as he leant down kissing below her ear before he whispered so quietly.

"Love you." And then everything exploded, her heart, her pleasure, her whole being because this wasn't sex anymore. It felt right, and as much as she wanted to pull her eyes away she couldn't. She watched as his face started to twist into pleasure, her walls pulsing over and over as he carried on thrusting, her body humming in joy as the moment seemed endless. Suddenly his hips stilled as he pushed deeper inside, her walls clamped down and suddenly he was releasing inside her.

"Felicity!" he moaned her name over and over as his release triggered a mini orgasm. Her walls pulled him in deeper milking him entirely as he collapsed on top of her, his head between her breasts as he struggled for breath. He could hear her heart thundering under his ear and it reassured him, she was there with him, she hadn't left or gone after seeing that hurt on her face.

When his breathing finally returned to normal he made to move, and her arms and legs banded around him. "No," she protested.

"Felicity I'm going to crush you," he said looking up.

"No, you won't hurt me Oliver." Then those words struck him, he had to tell her, he needed to tell her because this was more than he had even realised. He felt Felicity's hand run through his hair. "You okay?" she asked frowning.

"Huh? Yeh... Sorry I was thinking."

"Oh." And he felt it instantly she tensed up, her hands falling from him. He sat up slightly but still didn't pull out from her.

"Hey." He frowned turning her head towards him. "Did you mean what you said?"

"I..." She swallowed thickly. "Did you?" she countered. He looked at her, the uncertainty in her eyes making his heart break. He leant forward placing a tender kiss to her lips before he pulled back leaving a hand on her cheek.

"I meant it," he said staring at her. Her face broke out into an impossibly wide smile, he couldn't help but return it because her whole being just shone with happiness.

"I meant it too," she clarified leaning up to kiss him again. He wrapped his arms around her as he turned them so he was lay on his back, her tucked into his side. She gasped pulling her lips from his.

"You said you didn't want me to pull out?"

"No I said I didn't want you to move," she teased running a finger over his chest. He chuckled a little.

"You do realise we can't stay like this, I'm not exactly... hard anymore."

"You mean you're a big softie," she said with a giggle and he couldn't help but smile at how she was still finding some joy in all this and his heart swelled to know it was because of him.

"Well if I stay there much longer I won't be," he whispered seductively and suddenly a yawn escaped her. He smiled tenderly at her as he managed to somehow pull the covers over them.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You're tired, it's been a long day and you need to sleep."

"But I wanted some more fun," she mumbled against his chest. He laughed a little then.

"Tomorrow we can have all the fun you want."

"Fine," she said softly. He could feel her lips press a soft kiss to his chest and his hand tighten around her hip. They lay there in the peace and quiet, Oliver's mind wandering. He wanted this and he opened his mouth before he even thought.

"Felicity."

"Hmm," she mumbled.

"I need to tell you something." Silence followed. "I... I've been meaning to tell you for so long, but with things getting so complicated and then this happening, you deserve to know the truth." He glanced down then, her eyes were closed and her breathing completely even out. She mumbled some nonsense and he knew she was asleep. He sighed heavily staring down at her, she trusted him and he was going to have to break it eventually, or was he? He closed his eyes before he whispered, "I never want to hurt you Felicity, and I am so sorry I've lied." He placed a kiss to the top of her head and she managed to move even closer. He held her a little tighter, wishing this moment could go on forever.


	15. Chapter 15: Security Breach

_**A/N: Thank you as always for all the support! I think I have 4/5 chapters left, just so you guys have a rough idea of how this is all working out... warning again, this chapter starts off NSFW! and I apologise in advance for the ending :P LOL! Anyway ENJOY!**_

* * *

She could feel a warm body against hers. Large hands holding her gently, as a warm breath tickled the back of her neck. She sighed into her pillow. She hadn't felt like this before, safe and warm and home. She could feel her skin brushing against his, and she ever so gently turned. His arms seemed to move without thought holding her closer. She looked up to see his eyes still closed and his breathing still even, somehow he was still asleep. She leant forward placing a kiss to his bare chest, and she smiled to herself as she felt his fingers tighten.

She continued to kiss across his chest, his breathing becoming shallower before she bit down lightly. "Felicity," he whispered his voice hoarse. She pushed closer, feeling his length hardening against the soft skin of her stomach. She grinned against his skin as she sucked knowing she was marking him, knowing she was claiming him as hers as well as leaving him with a temporary memory. She felt Oliver's arm tighten on her side as she kissed down his chest.

"Hmmmmm," she hummed against him as she nipped at his abs.

"Felicity..." he gasped. She glanced up then, his eyes were half open staring down at her as he smiled at her. She turned lying on her stomach perpendicular to his position as she pushed him onto his back. His arms fell to his sides as he stared at her. She kissed along his side, one hand caressing his abs whilst the other ran up and down his thigh. She could feel his muscles contracting under her touch, feel the way his breathing quickened. She ran her hand up the inside of his thigh. His erection was bobbing in anticipation as her fingers ran over his balls. She turned her head back up to him, her hair tickling against his sensitive skin as she winked.

"Let me take care of you," she whispered before she got up onto her knees leaning over his cock. She grasped the base of his shaft, as she kissed his tip.

"Oh god," he mumbled, and she licked down his length before pumping him roughly. His hips lifted slightly in reflex and she gave him a wicked smile. She leant her arm over his hips releasing his erection before her lips wrapped around his tip and she sucked lightly. He moaned and she couldn't help but feel her own arousal kick in. She moved lower her tongue caressing every ridge before she pulled back again. She repeat the motion quickening her pace, occasionally sucking and even scraping her teeth. She could feel him fighting the urge to thrust into her mouth. It wasn't until her hands fondled his balls that she felt his hand on her thigh, and then it moved swiftly as he plunged two fingers into her. She moaned around him, her throat constricting.

"Oh fuck!" Oliver chanted his fingers thrusting in and out of her over and over. She knew he was close from his frantic speed and cursing. She pushed even lower taking even more of him in. She squeezed his balls as his finger stroked the inside of her walls. She stuttered as he thrust into her mouth at the same time his fingers hit that particular spot inside her and his cock hit the back of her throat. He groaned loudly as she swallowed, her throat pulsing around him. "Felicity I'm gonna-" He cut himself off when she sucked and that was it. He released inside of her. She swallowed every last drop, humming at his taste and his fingers slowed inside of her stoking the embers as her arousal never wavered. When she felt him finally go limp, his fingers sped up even quicker than before. She screamed as he pumped at an impossible speed. His cock fell from her mouth and she turned her head to look at the determined, yet blitzed expression on his face. His thumb pressed against her clit, and she ground down against his hand and everything exploded.

"Oliver, Oliver... Oliver!" she chanted his name as she rocked her hips, drawing her pleasure out. She slowly came to a stop, her face falling against his hips.

"Fucking beautiful," he whispered his fingers still buried inside of her. "That was amazing."

"You taste amazing," she whimpered as he pulled his fingers out bringing them to his lips. He sucked her release from his digits.

"So do you," he said breathlessly before his head fell back onto the pillows, his eyes falling closed. She smiled to herself as she finally caught her breath enough to stand. "Where you going?" he mumbled cracking an eye open.

"Shower," she responded. She leant over placing a soft kiss to his lips. "You stay here, I think we both need to clean up without interruptions."

"Hhmmm," he hummed nodding in agreement.

"Plus you deserve a rest after everything," she said softly as she stood up heading to his ensuite.

* * *

When she stepped out the shower Oliver was sat on the bed smiling. He glanced at the towel wrapped around her before he shook his head.

"So I know you don't have any clothes apart from your dress." He pointed towards the wardrobe.

"Yes..."

"And we'll go get you some clothes soon, but I thought maybe you'd like these?" He gestured to the bed and she stepped closer. Her eyes landed on several articles of women's clothing.

"Whose are they?" she asked a little hesitantly.

"They're Theas," he replied with a hint of a smile. "A few pieces I found and I never had the heart to throw out."

"Oh," she said blushing slightly feeling a little bad for what she had been thinking.

His hand shot out grabbing hers on the clothes. "Hey," he said softly frowning at her, she could see it written all over his face; he knew what she had been thinking. "It's okay." He gave her a smile, his hand squeezing hers before he pulled away.

"Thank you for this." She gestured.

"I also thought you might like this too." He pulled a green garment from behind him, holding it out to her. She took it holding it up.

"How?" she whispered her eyes wide.

"I had two, so even though one got destroyed you can have this one." He smiled staring at her. "I know much you liked wearing it."

"I..." Words escaped her as she bit her bottom lip. She watched as he stood up then, his body completely gorgeous in the sunlight. She could see the mark on his chest, and her heart beat quicker.

"Plus how much I liked seeing you wear it," he whispered seductively into her ear. She swallowed thickly. "I'll just go have my shower," he said as he walked passed her so closely she could feel the heat from his body. She didn't watch him go as she started to towel dry herself.

* * *

Felicity smiled to herself as she walked into Oliver's living room, their coats and her handbag still on the sofa as well as the takeout from last night. She tentatively walked over scooping up all the rubbish and placing it in the bin in his open planned kitchen. She glanced around her, she was right, it lacked all the homely features and warmth she had come to associate with Oliver. She glanced around her, it was a large space, and it was a nice apartment. She ran her finger over the granite countertops, randomly opening cupboards to glance at their contents. She smiled to herself, because even though she had lost so much, she had also found something, something that could potentially turn her whole world around and as much as that should scare her, it didn't.

A random beeping had her head snapping up, she frowned glancing around until she heard it again. Instantly she knew it was her tablet. She rushed over to the sofa grabbing her bag. She pulled the tablet out frowning at the screen.

"What you doing?" Oliver's voice cut through, he was stood there a towel wrapped around his middle.

"I..." She blinked again, unable to tear her eyes away from his chest. The water droplets cascaded over his muscles, making her tongue peak out to swipe over her bottom lip. She glanced up to see his eyes roaming her body, the black leggings that hugged her figure with his green hoodie thrown on top. Her mind completely forgotten at the task at hand when he stepped closer.

"You look beautiful," he whispered into her ear. She swallowed thickly before he took a small step back. He was smiling down at her as she just stood there. "I wanted... I wanted to give you something."

"Oh, and what would that be?" she asked, her voice coming out a little huskily. She tilted her head at him with a soft smile.

She watched as he slipped the watch from his wrist, holding it out to her. "Here."

"What?" She frowned staring at the time piece.

"Take it," he whispered. She tentatively took it in her hand. "They told me to follow my heart, and I think it's only appropriate you have this now."

"Why?" she asked in genuine puzzlement.

He reached up rubbing his hand at the back of his neck. "Because you have my heart now," he whispered and she watched as he blushed looking away.

"Wow."

"Cheesy I know," he said not meeting her eyes.

"No," she whispered reaching up to caress his cheek. She could feel him leaning into her touch. "It was the sweetest thing anyone's ever said." He stared at her in disbelief as she placed the tablet down. She unclasped the watch slipping it on her wrist. It was much too large for her but she pushed it further up her arm. "Thank you," she whispered before she leant up wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him hard. He responded instantly, even deepening the kiss as his hands pulled her closer.

They slowly pulled apart and his face was completely lit up. "I wanted to show you that I'm serious about this." She gave a sharp nod. "I'll just go get dressed, then we can go out for breakfast and get you some new clothes."

"Okay." She smiled as he pulled away walking back to his bedroom. Felicity glanced down at the watch on her arm, her heart beating quickly. He'd given her the last remaining link to his parents, other than his sister, and that made her feel loved. It might be new but god was she ready to risk it all for a slither of happiness.

She was so lost in her thoughts the beeping of her tablet once more startled her. She grasped it firmly in both hands dropping down onto the sofa. _Security breach_ written on it. She frowned the system must be confused with the house burning down. She clicked onto her security walls, running the necessary scans for her equipment. She pulled her phone out her bag too, when her tablet started beeping again. She glanced over at it, her eyes widening.

"Right I'm ready when you are," Oliver said stepping into the room. "Felicity, are you okay?" She glanced up at him swallowing thickly. "Do you have a laptop?"

"Yeh," he answered.

"Can I use it?"

"Yes sure, but why?" He walked over to the corner of the room, seemingly pulling his laptop out from the cupboard in the corner.

"There's a bug in my system," she answered honestly.

"What?"

"Someone has bugged my phone," she replied flatly. "We need to get to the safe house, but I need a computer that isn't directly linked to my system to run the checks on the bug." He nodded in understanding rushing towards her, laptop in hand.

"I'll grab your shoes, and I'll drive."

"Thank you," she said grabbing his arm as he handed the laptop to her.

"We'll figure this out Felicity, we'll find out who the mole is." She nodded her eyes staring at her phone as he slipped away.

* * *

She was alone, she wanted it that way, it's how she worked best. She had to reset her system on the older back up computers in the safe house, whilst using Oliver's laptop to check her phone and what this bugs potential could be. It was becoming obvious the bug wasn't being used to trace or even transmit data, it wasn't even active. It had been for the sole purpose of showing Felicity her mother's murder. She sighed as she waited for the system to finish.

She had pried her phone apart finding the tiny piece of tech inside. She had removed it carefully, keeping it with her phone and Oliver's laptop to one side. She had known there was a mole, she had known all along but who could it possibly be? It had to be someone who had access to her routines, to her belongings, and as much as it was bothering her as to who, but the real question was why?

"Hey." Oliver's voice cut through the silence stopping her thoughts.

"Hi," she responded softly as she glanced up from behind the computers.

"I thought you might want something to eat," he asked stepping closer. He held out a bag and a cup of coffee.

She sighed taking them. "As long as you keep supplying me with coffee I'm okay without the food," she teased smiling at him.

"How's it going?" he asked as she opened the brown bag to reveal a muffin.

"It's just taking awhile." She gestured to the computers.

"Anything I can do?" he asked, his hands landing on her shoulders as he leant down to her.

She turned her head giving him a soft smile before she leant up and gave him a quick peck. "No but thank you."

He smiled then. "Want me to stay?"

"No I'll be fine, plus I'll get too distracted."

"Well we wouldn't want that, would we?" he teased quickly kissing her back before he made for the door. "If you want anything-"

"I know," she responded with an easy smile which he returned before stepping out the door.

* * *

She'd been there hours, the system was finally up and running. Nyssa had nipped in to tell her the heads were meeting but that Anatoly was dealing with it all. She had agreed that Oliver and Diggle should go so she had been left for most of the day. She had hoped to reverse the signal for the bug, she was furiously using her programme to decrypt it and then run a backwards trace. Whilst the programme was doing that she had been able to search more into HIVE, she'd probably broken a ton of laws but she had searched it all up on the FBI. If she wanted to defeat her father she needed to understand his motivations, needed to figure out what the plan was behind it all.

She barely registered the door opening till Diggle and Oliver walked in. "Big Belly Burger." Oliver announced walking over to her. He placed the bag down and handed her the coffee too.

"How's it going?" Diggle asked with genuine curiosity.

"How'd the meeting go?" Felicity asked. Diggle rolled his eyes as he sat on the sofa.

"The heads are ready to retaliate, they're ready whenever you are," he stated plainly.

"They want to fight for me?" she asked.

"Ma'am, they killed their leaders wife and their captains mother. They are prepared to drop anything right now, all you have to do is give the location and say the word." She nodded a little stunned. She felt Oliver's hand on her shoulder encouraging her to eat. She took a big bite and he stepped away sitting on a seat between the sofa and Felicity's computer set up.

"The bug is, well it's that; a bug used to activate my device when he sees fit. It's advanced technology but also basic, it's deeply encrypted which I am running to decrypt now." She carried on eating as the men exchanged a look.

"So if you decrypt it you'll have him?" Oliver asked leaning forward.

"Yep," she responded.

"Are you prepared for that?" he asked and she frowned. She glanced over at Dig who shrugged.

"I'm prepared to do what needs to be done," she answered.

"He's still your father."

She glanced up then swallowing the last of the burger. "Yes he is, but he murdered my mother. He is a man that produced me, but he has no connection with me."

"I think he means are you sure you want to do this?" Diggle corrected.

"I've never been more certain in my entire life." She didn't look up then as she turned back to the monitors.

"Well then what do you need boss?" Diggle asked.

She rubbed her fingers into her temples before she took a sip of her coffee. "I just need to find out more on Darhk."

"But that's proved a little difficult," Diggle said musing aloud.

"Yep, I even found FBI records but they've all been doctored."

"Is there nothing in them at all?" Oliver asked, his eyes still full of warmth even from her earlier snap.

"Just that he was a wanted criminal, and that he was part of a branch of security. It doesn't mention names, or anything like that. I am literally hacking into the agency as we speak."

"Felicity..." Diggle said in warning.

"You said not to crack HIVES system you didn't mention any other government agency." Diggle went to open his mouth then closed it again.

"How can you hack these things and not be caught?" Oliver asked in amazement.

"Because she's a genius," Diggle supplied with a smile.

"Yes!" Felicity threw her hand up in the air.

"What is it?" Oliver asked sliding closer.

"I found some un-doctored material!" She quickly read it.

"Why do you want to know this stuff anyway?" Diggle asked.

"Well it might help to understand his mindset, understand what he's trying to do and where he's been." She shrugged. "I have to kill time for the decryption."

"What's it say?" Oliver asked.

"He was arrested, but he wasn't given a life sentence in prison. He was assigned to help the FBI, constantly watched and not allowed to leave, ever."

"So he was a prisoner but to the FBI, not a jail cell?"

"Yep, he was kept on. He helped crack cases not only in the FBI but around the globe. After earning his own credentials he quickly made his way up the FBI chain."

"Wait so he was promoted?" Diggle asked in disbelief.

"Yeh, he did such a good job they allowed him to roam freely. But he never ran, he was in fact offered to startup HIVE."

"So a man who was a wanted criminal for his dealings with the Bratva-"

"And his cyber crimes." Felicity added.

"Yeh that too, was basically given a key and free reign to our country?" Diggle asked.

"Pretty much, it was nearly 10 years before they trusted not to watch him. Then another 2 before HIVE was proposed."

"But what happened?" Diggle asked making his way over to her, where Oliver was sat there silently observing.

"It says in the reports that he got power mad, taking the department into a different route. They lost control of him, and he seemingly disappeared. It doesn't specify what he did or crimes but it says that another agency was tracking him."

"What agency?" Diggle asked

"ARGUS," she said with a shrug. Oliver stood up then joining Diggle behind her shoulder.

"Are you searching into them?" Oliver asked, his eyes not leaving the screen.

"Maybe." She shrugged. "I think it'll depend on the decryption."

"It's getting late," Oliver whispered into the space.

"Huh?" She glanced up then.

"It's getting late Felicity, don't you think you should sleep?" Oliver asked.

"No, but if you want to by all means," she said it softly gesturing to the door.

"I'm not leaving you Felicity."

"Well one of us should at least get some sleep tonight." He frowned then staring at her. "Oliver nothing is going to happen I'm in a safe house." He glanced towards Diggle.

"I'll stay man, go get some sleep," Diggle offered.

"But Lyla-"

"Understands." Dig cut her off. "This is important." Oliver stood there looking awkwardly at it all, before he sighed, his shoulders deflating.

"I'll be up later I promise," she said turning, grasping his hand. He smiled as he leant down kissing her lips.

"Good night," he whispered into the kiss. She smiled as he pulled away. He hesitated briefly before he exited the room.

"I see you two are close." Diggle commented.

"And?" she asked without looking at him.

"It's nice to see you happy, and it's nice to know it's with someone who actually cares about you." She smiled to herself then as she turned to him.

"Thank you Dig."

"For what?"

"For always being here, through it all, he might care but so do you."

"Yes but for different reasons," Diggle teased. "But what are you doing about the bug?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it has to be someone we know..."

"As soon as the decryption is done I'll search it for prints," she said softly. "Might find something." She shrugged lightly.

"You never know, but at least you know something more about your father."

"What that he craves power more than anything?"

"He clearly wants the Bratva, I mean can you imagine what he could do controlling both Bratva and HIVE?"

"He'd be near unstoppable."

"Exactly."

"We can't let that happen Dig."

"And we won't Felicity, we won't," he said standing straighter.

"I hope-" the computer beeping caught her attention. She spun towards Oliver's laptop tapping furiously.

"Has it done?"

"Yes, but... The signal is bouncing between two locations." She frowned at the screen.

"So we have two potential places?"

"Maybe... I might be able to narrow it down, one might be a holding location." She shrugged turning to the main computer.

"And you're finding fingerprints on the bug?"

"Oh yeh I can do that now." She picked up with tweezers, picking up the bug and placing it on the scanner machine. "According to that, there are a few prints but I don't know how clean they are." She turned back to the locations on Oliver's computer.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at the locations, where they are, might as well use the FBI stuff whilst I can, make the search even easier... Oh."

"Felicity?" Her hands stopped on the keyboard, her eyes landing on something on screen.

Diggle glanced over her shoulder."Is that-"

"Yes it is..."

"So..." Another beep caused them both to turn away from Oliver's laptop to the monitor. "That's the owner of the fingerprint..."

"I... Diggle," she whispered, her mind a whirled mess at the revelations before her.

"Are you sure Felicity? Are you sure all of this is correct?"

"I... I don't know," she answered the uncertainty in her voice causing it to break. "We need to keep this between us," she blurted out.

"Of course."

"I need to... I need to make sense of all of this."

"Of course." Diggle placed a hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry." She nodded as she felt the tear rolling down her cheek.

"I'll figure out the location too, but for tonight I need... I need to stay here and figure it all out."

"Hey, it's fine. We'll figure this out together." She nodded then, typing away at her keyboard ignoring those nagging voices and doubts in her mind.


	16. Chapter 16: The Plan

_**A/N: Honestly can't thank people enough for their support on this :), so thank you as always! I've now come to the realisation I will have 20 chapters in this fic :), so we're nearly ending this guys... so bare with me and ENJOY!** _

* * *

Oliver turned over, his hand stretching out towards the other side of the bed in his sleepy haze. He grabbed the cold sheets and instantly his eyes snapped open. He was alone. Felicity had not come to bed yet; he turned his head towards the clock. 2.36am written in red. He ran a hand over his face as he slipped out of bed. He pulled on a plain t-shirt to cover his chest before making sure his sweats weren't hanging too low. He slowly and carefully made his way out of the room he had been given and headed down the stairs.

He passed several men on his way and not a single one said anything as he made his way back to the computer room. He could see the dull light coming from under the closed door as he slowly pushed it open. He popped his head around to see Felicity asleep hunched over the computers as Diggle was turning the monitors off.

"Dig?" he whispered and his head snapped up. Diggle stood straight in an instant.

"Oliver," Dig responded his arms crossing over his chest. He walked towards Oliver as made to step closer. Diggle was swift in his movement as he made sure he got no further into the room.

"Dig what's going on?" he whispered frowning at Diggles behaviour.

"She fell asleep no more than 10 minutes ago. She's okay."

"I'll carry her up to bed-"

"No," Diggle responded firmly and he frowned, _what was happening?  
_

"Is everything okay?" He watched as Diggles eyes slipped closed, his arms loosening and his shoulders sagging.

"She doesn't want to be away from the computers."

"Right..."

"Because she found a location, in fact she found two but she's using the satellites to scan both areas."

"Which means she's searching for which Darhk is at."

"Yep, if you move her and those alerts go off she'll never forgive me," Diggle responded. "And I know she should be in a bed... with you." He glanced back at her then.

"But she's vulnerable and I want to protect her."

"I do too." Diggles eyes landed back on him then.

"Do you? Because I thought you wanted out?"

"I do, it's complicated Diggle."

"Then un-complicate it Oliver." Diggle gave him a pointed look, and Oliver glanced towards Felicity. She looked even smaller scrunched up in a chair with her arms and head resting on the desk. "If she means everything you said then make it easier for her."

"Diggle..."

"Just, don't hurt her."

"I won-"

"Don't say that, don't say that if you can't promise it." Oliver frowned unsure what he was trying to say. "Sometimes Oliver, telling the truth is better than hiding behind a lie."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Oliver stared into his eyes, _did he know his secret? Did he know something?_

"I speak from experience here, the truth always has a way of revealing itself... Just make sure you're prepared for that."

"I don't know what you're talking about Dig," Oliver lied.

"Then I guess you have nothing to worry about." He shrugged.

"Of course not." Oliver stared at her from across the room feeling Diggles eyes on him. "Can I at least go over there and wrap her in a blanket?"

"I'm not stopping you," Diggle said holding his arm out in a gesture for him to pass. "I was just advising you."

Oliver gave a swift nod as he grabbed the grey blanket off the sofa. He walked over wrapping it around her and she hummed. Slowly he pulled her glasses off placing them on the desk, he brushed a loose strand from her face. He couldn't help but let his finger linger over the soft skin of her cheek as he stared down at her. She sighed pushing into his touch and he couldn't help but smile. He glanced up as he pulled away to see the monitors all in darkness. He frowned a little as to why Diggle would turn them off but none the less he turned around walking back towards him.

"I really do like her you know."

"Oh I know," Diggle responded easily. "I think even more than you realise."

"Maybe," he mumbled as he walked towards the door.

"I guess in the end it'll be your choice to make."

"Huh?" Oliver said turning back to him.

"Or both."

"What will?"

"What's really important here, revenge, vengeance, loyalty, a sense of duty or each other, love... Living." Oliver's brow knitted together once more, Diggles words seeming odd and out of place. "But that's between you two and none of my business."

"Right..." Oliver replied as Diggle turned back towards the monitors and Oliver left the room for his bed, unsure as to the strange exchange he and Diggle had just shared, and whether he'd actually sleep now his brain was muddled.

* * *

When the sun cut through the curtains Oliver bolted up, he had slept restlessly. His mind too preoccupied with Diggles words and also the fact he was so close to getting Darhk, and to ending all of this. He sighed glancing around to see Felicity had not come to bed at all. He shifted off the bed, and headed straight for the computer room. He pushed the door open expecting to find Felicity typing away but instead the room was empty. He frowned as he glanced around, Diggle was nowhere to be seen either.

"She went out."

"What?" Oliver asked spinning around to see Nyssa stood there holding two cups, one held out to him.

"Coffee," she clarified. He took it but didn't drink it as he stared at her. "She set a meeting for all the heads, they'll be arriving in the next several hours."

"Where is she?"

"She's fine, she's with Dig and Sara. They've gone to buy her some new clothes, Anatoly insisted." She shrugged.

"Did she say anything? Fel- I mean the boss, did she tell-"

"She told me to give you a cup of coffee, and tell you she would be back soon, to not worry." She shrugged delivering the message without much feeling.

"Right..."

"She didn't want to wake you up to go get clothes, and she said something about buying for the baby to thank Diggle for everything."

Oliver couldn't help smile as even Nyssa couldn't hide the slight smile at the mention of a baby. "Did she seem okay to you?"

"Yes, why?" She frowned staring at him as she sipped her coffee.

"She didn't come to bed last night and Diggle seemed... weirder than usual."

"Oliver, Felicity is about to face off with her father. Take it from someone who knows what that's like, it can be very mess up here." She tapped her finger against her head. "But we all must be prepared for what is about to happen." Oliver nodded. "Want to train?"

"I'm not sure-"

"She won't be back for several hours and it'll keep you busy."

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time the 3 finally entered the house. Felicity was in a navy dress a zip down the front, her hair pulled up, and carrying a few bags. The house was full of men as she made her way upstairs. Sara looked a little flustered as Diggle directed her towards the main hall where everyone had been waiting. On seeing Felicity head upstairs Oliver followed suit. He was jumping up them two at a time, and by the time he got to their bedroom she had put all the bags away.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" she asked standing up straighter.

She glared at him as he took large strides before his hands rose to her face. They captured her cheeks tilting her head upwards as he whispered so softly, "Felicity." Before his lips pressed firmly against hers. She kissed back, and he felt her hands on his hips as she pushed closer. Slowly he pulled apart staring at her. "I missed you," he said flatly staring into her eyes. She blushed instantly looking down and taking a step back.

"I need to go," she said stepping past him. "The meeting, we need to make plans..."

"I know," he said softly, capturing her wrist. She spun her head around to meet him, her eyes glancing at his fingers wrapped around her skin. He trailed it down taking her hand in his. "You aren't alone in this," he said staring at her.

He watched her eyes close before she opened them again staring at him hard. "I know, but right now we need to sort this out. We need to end things."

"Felicity..."

"No Oliver, my father has had enough chances, this ends and it ends soon." She pulled from his touch as she walked towards the doors. "Come on," she said glancing back at him as she walked out.

The hall was full, Anatoly sat at one end of a large round table surrounded by all the heads. They were all deep in conversation, each sharing their own thoughts and feelings on ending Darhk.

"So it is agreed we will end him?" one man asked through the raised voices. All the heads main men were lining the walls whilst Dig, Sara, and Nyssa stood behind Anatoly.

"We will," Felicity shouted and instantly the men quietened.

"Ma'am it's so good to see you."

"I am so sorry for your lose."

"We will avenge your mother boss," All voices spoke softly into the silence.

"Thank you," She replied curtly, walking around the large table. "I can not thank you enough for allowing Anatoly to lead you all, and for of course you dealing with so much."

"мое удовольствие принцесса," Anatoly responded.

"But I am about to ask something of you all, something I understand if you do not want to do." She glanced up at Oliver as he took his place beside Diggle. "I want to get revenge on Damien Darhk, I want to destroy him! Like he has destroyed our livelihoods, our people, our homes... Our families!" she shouted the last part. Oliver could see the anger and pain being controlled as she spoke. "That man murdered my mother, murdered our leaders wife." She gestured towards Anatoly who sat up straighter. "And so I am asking you to please lay your lives on the line, and join me in bringing him down and his men, his HIVE." Anatoly stood applauding as the rest of the men followed suit.

"Unlike my princess here, I won't give you an opinion," Anatoly shouted. "We do not rest until he is dead." The men cheered into a roar as Anatoly stood beside Felicity. "But we need a plan, and Felicity is the mastermind here."

"I have his location, it's a warehouse in the glades. Heat signature shows over a hundred men in that location, as well as satellite imagery showing weapons," Felicity replied softly. "Damien comes and goes at roughly the same time every day."

"That means we only have a small window," Anatoly added.

"Diggle is ex military so he is probably best to explain how you shall all attack and form," Felicity responded, gesturing for Diggle to come forward.  
Diggle stepped closer as a 3D graphics image was projected onto the table. Oliver watched as Felicity took a step backwards, closer to him and then Anatoly stepped closer too.

"I think it is in your best interest to stay Felicity," Anatoly said.

"What?" Oliver heard her mumble.

"During the attack, stay here. Darhk wants you and if we take you, well it's an open invite." Felicity span to look at him, her eyes full of a rage Oliver had seen multiples times.

"He killed my mom," She spat out; a few people glanced in her direction but the majority focused on Diggles plan.

"Yes and that emotion, right there, will make you vulnerable."

She balled up her fists, glaring at Anatoly. "This is my plan, my duty..."

"And my duty as your stepfather is to keep you safe. I owe it to your mother."

"Fine!" she exclaimed, turning her back towards him.

She barely spoke as the rest of the plan was ran through, different groups of men attacking at different points. Damien would be taken alive, well tried, before he'd suffer. The rest of his men would be destroyed. Oliver only listened to the main parts, the time and location seared in his mind. Tomorrow 4pm. He watched as the heads asked questions, everyone was answered as Felicity sank into Anatoly's previous seat. She looked down trodden, but at the same time her hard mask to this world was still held in place.

They were there for hours on end, everything planned meticulously. Anatoly agreed to go but stay far enough away to not be involved in the immediate downfall. Once the heads were satisfied, and the plans fully laid out, they slowly started to disappear. Each one bowed to Felicity before leaving as Anatoly lead them out. When the final ones had left Oliver stepped closer placing a hand on Felicity's shoulder, he could feel the tension as she sighed.

"Hey, I think Anatoly was right."

"Excuse me?" she snapped turning to look up at him.

"If you went, and things went wrong and you got hurt..." he whispered the last part, swallowing thickly.

"But I can look after myself," she huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"We know you can princess," Anatoly said stepping into the room.

"We just want you to be safe." She stood up then not speaking as she made to leave the room.

"My men will stay with you," Anatoly added.

"No," Felicity said stopping dead, staring between them. "If I have to stay I'll have Diggle stay with me."

"But Diggle made the plan-"

"No, Diggle or I go," she responded.

"Ma'am-" Diggle started.

"Fine," Anatoly said staring at her. "Fine, stay here with Diggle and I'll take Sara, Nyssa and Oliver." Oliver glanced at the pair, Nyssa stood as always ready for action whereas Sara still seemed a little flustered which confused him more.

"Good, and now if anyone wants me I'm going to have a bath and then double check the intel," she stated as she walked out the room. Oliver stood there completely lost before he glanced at Diggle who shrugged lightly.

* * *

Hours had passed, Oliver had tried to talk to Felicity but she was being cold and aloof. So he had taken Diggles advice and let her be, instead he helped Raisa cook everyone a large meal considering it was late. He loved to help the older lady and was happy that she was safe once more after the house fire. She was always quiet, yet helpful and Oliver always found peace in cooking. He slipped outside in the middle of preparation to message Tommy of the plan. As soon as the message was sent his phone buzzed to life.

"Hello."

"Oliver man, so you decided to finish the job?"

"Of course, that was never in any doubt."

"And Miss Smoak?"

"She won't be a problem, she won't be there."

"Fine, we'll have agents waiting in the wings to take in Darhk and his men."

"Okay."

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked his voice dropping slightly.

"Fine," he responded.

"Ollie man-"

"No okay, I need to focus on this mission." He swallowed thickly thinking of Felicity inside.

"Okay, but remember tomorrow this is all over."

"Good." And with that Oliver ended the call stepping back inside.

By the time he sat down to eat, most of the group had finished eating and Sara had disappeared taking Felicity some food whilst she sat at her computers. Oliver watched as Diggle and Anatoly had a discussion about tactics, whilst Nyssa had disappeared to train some more. Oliver picked at his food, his mind muddled. He wanted to end this, he needed Darhk to pay not only for him but for Felicity too. But he didn't want to hurt Felicity, to see that look of disappoint in her eyes aimed at him. With a heavy sigh and a few glances from Anatoly and Dig, he stood up making his way down the hall to the computer room.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" He heard Sara's voice cut through.

"I promise you, this will work Sara." Felicity's voice was soft and gentle.

"I... I just..."

"I know okay? You don't have to say it again, I understand. But you have to trust me to do this for you." Oliver frowned listening to the exchange, he shouldn't be listening to a private conversation.

"You know I trust you."

"Good."

"But you and Oliver..."

"Me and Oliver have nothing to do with this, he can't-" he pushed the door open instantly stopping the conversation. He didn't want to know what she was about to say. "Oliver." Felicity whispered into the room.

"Felicity, Sara." Sara stood up from the chair.

"I'll leave you two to it, thank you ma'am." With that Sara slipped passed Oliver closing the door behind her.

"I called Roy."

"What?" Oliver asked completely thrown.

"If we're attacking Darhk, he and Thea need to be prepared. He's taking her away, trying to draw out the man tracking her."

"Felicity..."

"No okay, I made this mess and I am tying up the loose ends. I promised your sister would be unharmed, and I intend on keeping that promise." He strode over with a purpose, dropping down to her level as he took her hands.

"I believe you, I... I hadn't even thought about it," he admitted with a grimace. "But thank you, my sister is one of the most important people in my life."

"I know," she whispered squeezing his fingers before she pulled away turning back to her computer. He glanced at her, the coldness from earlier returning.

"You know you're one too right?" he said softly standing up.

"Huh?" she asked absently.

"You're one of the other most important people in my life." He watched as her fingers froze on the keyboard, and she took a shaky breath. She glanced up at him with unshed tears making her eyes glisten. "I care about you," he whispered. "It's why I want you to stay here tomorrow, why I need you to stay."

"Oliver..."

"But why Diggle?" She blinked then.

"He has a family on the way Oliver, he's going to be a dad very soon and just like you, he deserves to be out of this world. Plus I know you wouldn't stay."

"How?"

"Because... that's what you want, you want to end this to get out." She looked away from him then.

"But so do you."

"Yes," she said not looking at him.

"Felicity."

"Yes?"

"Come to bed."

"What?" She looked up then.

"It's not exactly late but I bet you barely slept last night and I know I barely slept without you." He looked at her with pleading eyes because he needed this, he needed one more night with her incase he lost it all, incase tomorrow changed everything. "Come to bed with me please." He held out his hand and she glanced between it and his face before she hesitantly took it. She turned back to her computer turning off the screens before he lead them upstairs.

* * *

They were completely silent, Felicity was wearing Oliver's shirt lay on her back staring at the ceiling. Whilst Oliver was in his sweats lay on his side staring at her. He frowned as he watched her; she hadn't curled into his side and it was starting to bother him. He slowly inched forward, his hand coming to rest over hers on her stomach. She turned her head then to look at him.

"Felicity..." he whispered her name into the silence, and instantly she turned to face him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She leant forward, her lips pressing against his. He moaned as he felt her tongue run against his lips. His hands wrapped around her waist pulling her closer, and he slipped his leg between hers pressing it against her. She gasped pulling away, and he frowned. "Not tonight," She whispered tucking her head under his chin. Oliver frowned as he felt her heat against his leg, but he pulled it from between her legs and she curled up beside him. His hand rested on her hip drawing lazy patterns as he held her.

"I want to thank you," she whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"For showing me there was something better out there, for being here." He could feel her swallowing thickly as she placed a tender kiss to his sternum. "Please don't ever forget this."

He quickly moved his hand up to her chin, leaning back and tilting her head up so their eyes met. He could see the unshed tears, and different emotions flitting across her face. "Hey, we have the rest of our lives. There will be new memories made," he whispered with determination. He watched the tears slide down her cheeks. She pulled from his touch placing her face back to his chest.

"Just whatever happens," she whispered it, "don't forget this meant everything to me." He could feel her tears landing on his warm skin.

"Hey nothing is going to happen, okay?" His voice was a little firmer, his mind muddled as to what could possibly happen that would make him forget her and make her this way. She didn't respond as she lay there in his arms, he tightened his grip as he lay in the silence wishing he could stay here with her forever.

* * *

My pleasure princess - мое удовольствие принцесса


	17. Chapter 17: Monsters and Demons

_**A/N: As always THANK YOU, I love reading peoples comments they make me smile but here's where you guys need to prepare... The end of this chapter onwards, you have been warned... ALSO I will say graphic violence here because well it is for me... so ENJOY...**_

* * *

The time had arrived quicker than they imagined. Oliver had barely seen Felicity, let alone talk to her. He had woken up to an empty bed, all the men had been training, every aspect of the plan was run through over and over, every possible outcome was planned for. Well mostly, but not what would really happen, Oliver knew that. But he never got to speak to Felicity, not properly, not about last night or what was about to happen, or even his lies.

He walked out of the house, his leather jacket up to his neck. Anatoly was chatting to Felicity, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before he walked off to the rest of the men, who were all getting in various vehicles. Oliver strode over to Felicity stopping by her side, she didn't look at him as she looked over the men in front of her.

"I'm riding with Sara," he stated, nodding in Sara's direction where she was leaning against a motorbike.

"Good," Felicity responded. Oliver snaked his hand around hers. "Just make sure you're all safe," she said squeezing his hand. He glanced down at her as she continued to squeeze gently as if feeling him was keeping her afloat. He frowned as she squeezed tighter.

"Felicity about last night-"

"I meant it." She turned to face him. "My time with you has been..." She swallowed thickly and he could see her fighting against her emotions but he didn't understand why. "Well it's been some of the best of my life," she whispered it before turning her head back around to the group. Most of the men were ready to go, several still slipping on their limited armour.

He stared at her his head tilting. "You know I feel the same right?" She nodded a little still not looking back at him. "You have my whole heart in your hands." He stepped out in front of her, his other hand landing on his watch against her arm. Her head snapped down watching his thumb trace against it. "I trust you with it." He felt her tense in an instant, her hand slipping out of his and her head staying down. Gently he released her, his hands going up to her face. He cupped her head in his palms, his fingertips brushing in the hairs at the nape of her neck below her ponytail as he lifted her head.

"Oliver," she said clutching his wrists, her eyes full of uncertainty. He leant forward, their lips almost touching.

"Felicity, I lov-" before he could finish she pushed up onto her toes kissing him hard. He held her as he kissed her tenderly. They pulled apart slowly, their eyes locked.

"Go," she whispered pulling out of his touch, his hands still held up. He dropped them as he gave her a sharp nod and headed towards Sara. He didn't look back as he grabbed the helmet off the seat.

"About damn time," Sara muttered at him pulling her helmet into place. "I mean as if it wasn't already obvious to us at least now everyone knows officially." She shrugged easily hopping onto the bike. Oliver couldn't help smile at the realisation that Felicity had willingly kissed him in front of everyone. He jumped on the back of the bike, holding on as slowly Sara pulled off. He glanced behind him to see Felicity and Dig stood side by side.

Felicity watched till every vehicle had gone, her throat felt tight as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" Diggle asked as he stood beside her. She watched as the cars vanished into the city surrounding them.

She took a deep breath as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Yes, we have no option," she said turning around and walking back into the house.

* * *

Felicity was sat in the back of the SUV, she had changed her entire outfit a dress gone for something more practical. She sat staring at her arm, at Oliver's watch.

"You remember the plan?" she asked not looking up.

"Yes," Diggle responded from behind the wheel.

"You remember the schematics of the building?"

"Yep."

"And you know where you're heading? And where to trip-"

"Felicity." She snapped her head up then staring at him through the mirror. "I remember."

"Good," she responded with a sharp nod of her head.

"You know you don't have to do this."

"I do, he's ruined enough people's lives. If I don't do this, he's not only going to destroy the city we call home, he's going to destroy the world."

"But I don't want you coming out of this with regret."

"I won't regret stopping my father."

"I didn't mean him," Diggle stated plainly.

"Oh." She said softly avoiding his gaze through the mirror.

"What he did was inexcusable, but-"

"Stop," She said a little angrier than intended.

"Felicity listen, he brings out that side of you that I always knew was there... He cares."

"He doesn't care," she snapped. "We're from two different worlds..."

"So are most of us," he responded. "But it's your choice, ultimately just like him you'll have to make a decision." She shook her head.

"I made my decision Dig, and now so has he."

"Decisions can change," he said before pulling to a stop. She took a deep breath as he turned off the engine. He spun around to look at her. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

They slipped out the car, both glancing at each other. Dig handed her the keys and instantly she wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly. "I'll see you on the other side," he whispered returning the embrace.

"Make sure you're safe," she whispered back, "before anything else you need to succeed, you need to be okay." He gave her a sharp nod.

"You need to do the same," he said pulling back. She nodded too before she got into the driver's side leaving Dig to walk.

She easily drove around the corner and up the driveway, the men let her in without question and she parked right outside. She took a deep breath before she got out the car and headed towards the door. She knocked before pressing the doorbell and then she waited. It wasn't long till it slipped open.

"Well to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Cooper, please I need your help," she replied instantly. She watched as he stared at her, then quickly glanced around outside. He pulled the door open wide gesturing for her to enter.

"What exactly do you need my help for? Don't you have your new toy?" he asked and Felicity flinched slightly as they stood in the hall.

"I... He's out of the picture," she answered. She saw the briefest of smiles flash across his lips and it made her skin crawl.

"Oh, not adequate enough for your needs?"

"Something like that," she responded looking around. "Can we speak somewhere more private?"

"Sure," He answered gesturing up the staircase.

* * *

She waited for him to lead and she followed as he manoeuvred around. She expected him to take them into his bedroom but instead he walked into the study. She froze as she stepped in remembering the last time she was there, when her and Oliver were in here, when she had wanted to kiss him but they had a mission to do. She shook her head clearing her mind when the door closed.

"So what do you need Felicity?" he asked sitting down in the chair at his desk. She walked slowly, seductively swaying her hips as she maneuvered around the desk before she deposited herself on the edge.

She tilted her head at him before she spoke, "there's a mad man out there, he killed my mom and he's after me."

"Oh," he replied, not even showing an ounce of surprise.

"Yeh, he's dangerous... And he's a monster, everyone associated with him seems to be too." She watched as his jaw clenched and his hands fisted at his sides. "Which leads me to ask..." She slid off in front of him stepping in between his legs.

"Ask what?" he enquired, tilting his head up as she leant forward.

"Why you're involved in it?" His reaction was instant; he grasped for her hands but instead she kneed him hard in the stomach. He buckled over clutching his stomach as she twisted around him, her arm locking around his neck.

"Arggghh," he grumbled struggling against her.

"Clearly you aren't trained to fight, so what could you possibly offer Darhk?" He started to laugh as he stopped struggling, and she loosened her grip.

"He needs this." He tapped at the side of his head. "He needs weapons that can destroy the world and I can offer that."

"But why?"

"Power," he answered. "I'll be respected-"

"Power isn't respect," she interrupted.

"Says the Bratva Captain," he spat out, and she let go. In her shocked state she merely laughed.

"You think I became this for power?" she said stepping in front of him.

"Well you seem to thrive." She laughed again at the absurdity of it all.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Well how can you build weapons when all your plans were wiped," she huffed out.

"You really don't think I have a back up?" he shouted. "That I wouldn't have took precautions?"

"Oh no I'm betting on it," she said her tone dropping. "That's why my little device here, is going to hack and find it all," she said holding up a small usb device. He lunged for her but she was easily able to kick him hard in the chest, which sent him skyrocketing into the wall.

He whined hauling himself up. "No one is capable of creating a device that could do that."

"I did," she mumbled, instantly the alarms triggering in the entire building.

"Seems your plan backfired," Cooper said standing straighter with a smug look. She moved for the keyboard when she heard the doors fly open.

Several men stood there, and she could hear a clapping as the group parted. Damien stepped through, he clapped over and over as he smiled at her. "Bravo," he said proudly. "I knew it wouldn't take you too long to find me."

"She didn't know you were here." Cooper interrupted. Damien glared at him before he motioned for his men to grab Felicity.

"Oh believe me, she did. That's why there is currently a raid on my Ghosts hideout, and why she is here."

"Raid?" Cooper asked stepping to his computer as the guys roughly handled her, a man on each arm preventing her from fighting.

"Yep, she sent her men on a goose chase to find me but also lead ARGUS there..." His words made her eyes slipped closed before she snapped them open.

"What's your plan?" she asked. "Other than destroying the world."

"Destroying it? My dear I'm recreating it using my vision," Darhk said holding his arms out at his sides. "Can't you see, I'm involved in the government and when I own the Bratva I'll be involved in the criminal world too."

"So what?"

"Once I have power over both I'll be near unstoppable, many people, organisations, governments, countries will follow me because I can give them what they want."

"What death? Weapons like his." She gestured to Cooper. "They kill and they destroy, they don't create."

"You have to be willing to sacrifice things for the greater good."

"Good? Are you kidding me? You aren't good!" she spat the last part out and he smiled.

"No I'm not good, but someone has to be the necessary evil. I am willing to sacrifice everything, cities, countries whatever it takes to make this world mine, and make it better."

"What by living in fear?"

"No by having control."

"You gave up love, your family for that?"

"Love is weakness, I can give you the world."

"No thanks, I see you already have a lap dog for that."

"Shut up!" Cooper snapped leaning over the computer. He moved his hand towards the device.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Felicity warned.

"Well you aren't!" As soon as his hand touched the device, a surge of electricity caused him to pull back as he screeched in pain. The men holding her chuckled slightly as Damien watched on rolling his eyes.

"You bitch!" Cooper shouted slumping into the chair.

"Mr Seldon!" Damien snapped and Felicity saw her window.

In one fell swoop she threw her head back smacking one of the Ghosts in the nose. With one arm free she swung grabbing the other by the head and flipping him over her shoulder, and he landed with a thud. She crouched on the floor as she looked up as the remaining Ghosts grabbed their guns. She rolled out of the way right beside Cooper. She reached inside her black coat grasping the knife she knew she had. She jumped up hiding behind Cooper pressing the knife to his throat.

"Shoot me and I'll gut him like a fish." Damien raised his hand and instantly the Ghosts lowered their guns.

"I'm not sure you understand his value here." He laughed then. "He is easily replaceable, you are not."

"What? You bastard." He waved his hand and his men highered their weapons again.

"Make sure the girl is unharmed." With that he made his way to the door.

Felicity slammed Cooper's head down hard onto the desk. He screeched in pain as his nose scrunched as the flesh made contact with the hardwood. She didn't have time to react as she threw the blade across the room landing directly in it's intended target, the back of Damien's calf. He stumbled landing on his knee on the floor.

"You bitch you broke my nose." Cooper complained his hands covering his face as blood poured from between his fingers. She punched him hard in the face and he dropped to the floor in an unconscious heap.

The rest of the Ghosts made to catch her as another helped Damien hobble out of the room. She turned pulling her coat open to reveal an array of weapons, she never hesitated as she threw the coat to the floor. She pulled the throwing knifes out easily causing several of the men to drop to the floor. She pulled out her hand guns firing shots wildly to harm but not kill. When one of the Ghosts lunged for her she ducked, sliding between his legs. She span knocking him to the ground and kicked him hard in the face as she stood.

She shot at the two remaining Ghosts blocking the doors, one dropped after several shots to the legs whilst the other grasped her by the arm. He bent her wrist back and she dropped one of her guns. She quickly ducked under his arm, kneeing him in the stomach as she twisted his arm back until it snapped. He screamed as he dropped to the floor with the rest of the men. The room was a complete mess, various bodies lay around, but she didn't have time to think as she ran out the room chasing Damien.

* * *

He was stood with his man at the top of the steps and Felicity ran at them at full speed. She watched the slight surprise on Damien's face as she kicked out. She hit his man hard in the chest, who like a domino hit him and caused them both to topple down the grand staircase. Felicity watched as if the world had slowed as Damien pulled his man under him, essentially using him as a cushion, but he fought back and the blade in his leg pushed further in. He shouted in pain as they both fell to the floor with a bang.

She rushed down as Darhk struggled to his feet, the other man unmoving, most likely dead. She raised her gun as she got to the bottom step.  
He grinned at her as she ducked down pulling the blade from his leg. She saw his jaw tightening from the pain as she stamped down on it and a loud crack echoed through the room as the bone snapped. He didn't scream but he groaned as he stared up at her.

She raised the gun aiming it at him, the anger, the pain all boiling down to this moment when a voice broke through. "You don't have to do this Felicity," Oliver said trying to take a step closer towards them from the doorway.

"I do because he won't stop." She stared into her father's lifeless eyes. A smirk on his face as he glanced at Oliver from his kneeling position on the floor, even with his leg badly broken, he shrugged.

"She's right."

"Shut up!" Oliver snapped at him. "Felicity please listen to me-"

"I won't stop Felicity-"

"No you don't get to say her name!" Oliver snapped taking another step closer.

"Do you really think this is all real?" Damien asked her. "Do you really think he cares? I paid him to do all this."

"I know," she said glancing at Oliver.

"I paid him to sleep with you, to worm his way into not only your life but your heart too. Who do you think leaked me all your information, who planted the bugs, who helped orchestrate all this?"

"He's lying!" Oliver shouted as Felicity glanced at Oliver.

"Think about it, think about everything that's happened, everything I said and did, he knew it all." Her eyes searched his face, because he had lied.

"Felicity he's lying... I wouldn't do that to you." But he had lied, her mind wouldn't shut up.

"He would and he did," Damien said with a bitter laugh.

"You're all clear," Diggle whispered into the comms in her ear. She took a deep breath thankful for Digs voice.

"Why else would he know where to come? Why else would he be here?"

"Enough," Felicity said coldly. "None of it matters now, it's over Darhk. It's over."

"Oh my dear it isn't over."

"Yes it is." Oliver stepped even closer. "Stop," she said turning to Oliver the gun aimed. "Do not come any closer." The hurt flashed across his face, the way he looked at her hurt her more than it should.

"Oh now look a lovers quarrel." Damien laughed and Felicity pulled the hammer back, whilst making sure the safety was in fact off, aiming the gun back at Darhk. "You won't do it."

"Won't I?" she asked.

"I want you to join me, you are brilliant, very capable, a lot more than most of the men who work for me but I'll make you into something better."

"What a killer?" Oliver asked, and all did was laugh in response.

"I'll make you into the daughter I'm truly proud of, void of any unnecessary attachments." He looked at Oliver then.

"Don't do this Felicity," Oliver pleaded. "You're better than him, you aren't a monster... I know you," he whispered not moving but staring at the side of her face.

"He knows you," Damien mocked. "If you don't do this I won't ever stop. I'll destroy everyone around you. I will slowly rip your world apart piece by piece. I'll make you watch as everyone you care about suffers and when there's no one else left, you'll join me."

"He's bluffing," Oliver shouted. "He's lying, Felicity." She stood there thinking of all the peoples lives he'd ended in the pursuit of her. He had killed her own mother, the woman he was meant to have loved, just to grab Felicity's attention, just so he could utilise his own daughter in his plan to take over the world.

She tilted her head at him. "He's right."

"No he's not!" Oliver shouted.

"I am."

"But you're also wrong." Darhks face fell for a second. "I am a monster Oliver, a demon born into this world but there is only one thing worse than me, and that's the devil." Damien laughed at her wording as her eyes glanced at Oliver taking a few steps closer. "The only way to stop the devil is to end him." She slowly pulled the gun up. "Oh and daddy you turned me into a killer a long time ago."

She pulled the trigger and instantly the world slowed down. The smirk on his face disappeared, his lips fell open as his eyes widened. Oliver shouting as he ran towards her seemed distant as she watched the bullet burst through his skin, through his skull and she saw the exact moment the light of his existence flickered out. The bang echoed off the walls as he fell to the floor in a heap, the blood pooled instantly around him. The large hole now very apparent in his skull.

Oliver stopped before her his hands up as the gun dropped to her side and then slowly it fell out her grasp landing on the floor at his feet. "Felicity..." She looked up at him then, her eyes completely cold, shut off from the entire world. He took a step closer and she took one back, he made to grab her wrist and she swiftly dodged it.

"This is over," She stated it plainly, the police sirens were just starting to be heard as she walked away from the destruction.

"Stop or I'll shoot," Oliver shouted. She stopped tilting her head to look at him. He was stood holding the gun, aimed directly at her.

"Do it." She responded and he frowned. "You have only two options shoot me or let me go, Agent Queen."

"Felic-"

"No, I won't stay here to become an ARGUS prisoner." She turned away from him as she carried on walking out the house. Oliver just stood there, the gun raised but she never looked back, never stopped and the woman he had grown to know, grown to care about also seemed to had died in this room tonight.


	18. Chapter 18: The Truth In Our Lies

_**A/N: I apologise as always for the last chapters ending… and I also apologise for this one too… Thank you as always for all the support! I do love reading your reactions :) and for everyone that has been asking THIS chapter onwards you need your provisions people, chocolate, wine, blankets… whatever it is you need to prepare do it now! and with that ENJOY!**_

* * *

Oliver closed his eyes briefly as he heard the screech of tyres speeding away, but he abruptly opened them when he heard the sound of struggling footsteps. He spun towards the noise coming from the dining hall. He raised the gun keeping it aimed as the person came into view.

"Diggle?" Oliver said as Dig had his own gun raised whilst he struggled to keep a brunette up with the other arm.

"Oliver, where's Felicity?"

"She left..."

"And Darhk?" He nodded in the direction of his body on the floor, Diggle gave a quick nod in response as he put the gun down, struggling to keep the woman on her feet.

"Here let me help you." Oliver placed the gun in the back of his waistband before he rushed over, looping his arm on the woman's other side. They manoeuvred together much more easily as they made their way across the space to the living room. They gently lay the lady down on the sofa and Oliver got a proper look at her. Her brown hair was messed, her face pale and gaunt, her clothes were torn and dirty and her shoes missing.

"She's dehydrated," Diggle announced. "She was barely conscious in her cell, but the exertion of leaving wore her down. She needs an ambulance." Suddenly their was a loud bang, and the hallway filled with smoke.

"Armed police!" A man shouted, and Diggle and Oliver exchanged a look. Men completely in black with the words ARGUS across their chests came rushing in.

"Agent Queen. Lower your weapons!" Oliver shouted, and he expected Diggle to flinch but he didn't. "We need a paramedic for this woman now!" And suddenly Tommy was there, staring at him before he nodded.

"Ambulance!" Tommy shouted as the men swept through the house.

* * *

"So what happened?" Tommy asked as the paramedics administered an IV drip to the young woman. Oliver merely shrugged in response as they heard a growl.

"Let me in I am the Captain of this city!" Lance's voice echoed through the space and Tommy gave Oliver a look. He shrugged again as Quentin, followed by Sara, came rushing into the room.

"Laurel," Sara rushed out as she ran towards the woman on the sofa grabbing her hand.

"My baby," Quentin whispered as he rounded on the guys. "What the hell happened here?"

"Shouldn't we be asking you the same thing sir?" Tommy asked glancing between the man and his daughters.

"She was meant to be on vacation, a break from her job as a DA." Oliver frowned, Laurel Lance renowned lawyer, a pillar for fighting for justice was somehow involved in all this.

"Dad," Sara said softly whilst stroking her sister's face, "I have some explaining to do," she said it so quietly as she stared only at Laurel.

"What did you do Sara?" Quentin asked trying to remain calm.

"He threatened me," she stated. "Darhk threatened me."

"Why didn't you tell someone? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't that simple," she whispered.

"He'd been trying to get me to give dirt on Miss Smoak." Tommy nodded, as Oliver stood there stunned.

"Right..." Quentin said.

"I refused, and when I went to tell her about what had been about to unfold he threatened me and he shot you."

"That was an accident, a gun man shooting aimlessly."

"No it wasn't, you were the target and he made sure he didn't miss." She swallowed thickly as she held on to Laurels hand. "He told me that there would be more if I didn't do as he wished, that he knew where you and Laurel lived."

"So he just took Laurel straight away?"

"No, he took her as an insurance policy around 6 weeks ago, to make sure I followed through with his plans."

"But... you made out she was on holiday..."

"I know, and I'm sorry." She let the tears roll down her cheeks. "I hurt everyone, I lied to everyone but I did... I did because I love you, you're my family." Quentin shook his head taking a deep breath.

"Oh Sara." He quickly walked up to her placing a hand on her shoulder as Laurel began to stir. Her eyes flickered open briefly before closing.

"Sara..." she mumbled.

"I'm here," Sara responded.

"Dad..." Laurel whispered.

"I'm here too baby."

"Sir we need to get the woman to hospital." The paramedic chimed in.

"Certainly," Tommy answered. "But Miss Lance needs to stay a bit longer."  
Quentin opened his mouth to protest when Sara stood up. "It's okay dad, go with Laurel. I'll be there soon."

"Fine, but you can't question her without a lawyer present."

"Dad," she said softly.

They waited until Laurel had been taken and Quentin followed, leaving just the 4 of them. "Did Felicity know?" Oliver asked as soon as he had the chance.

"She... She only just found out, my fingerprint was-"

"That's why she gave you the bogus location," Tommy said looking at Oliver.

"It wasn't bogus," Diggle replied. "You got the Ghosts, and his weapons. She just didn't want you to have him." He pointed into the hallway.

"She knows I'm ARGUS," Oliver said it unable to hide the sadness in his tone.

"You're ARGUS?" Sara asked her eyes widening.

"Yes," Oliver answered not meeting her eyes.

"So you and Miss Smoak..." she trailed off when she noticed the frown appear on Tommy's face as he glanced Oliver up and down.

"So you were the mole? You planted the bug?" Oliver inquired and she nodded.

"I never meant to hurt her, but he had my family."

"She knows that," Diggle stated giving her a soft smile. "She knows how important they are to you." She gave him a sad smile. "That's why she made this plan."

"You need to give a formal statement to one of my men but they'll take you to the hospital as soon as it's over," Tommy said gesturing for one of the agents to take over.

"Of course," she said as she stepped away. "And thank you, all of you." They merely nodded as she walked away.

"What was the plan?" Oliver asked turning to Diggle.

"You were all a diversion, it kept his men busy whilst I broke in and retrieved Laurel."

"And she went in alone?" Tommy asked.

"She's stronger than any of us," Oliver answered on reflex.

"She is, she took down all the men that yours are currently rounding up," Diggle added and Tommy nodded.

"With the exception of Mr Seldon, he seems to have disappeared." Oliver's jaw tightened. "But I think the better question is what actually happened to him?" Tommy nodded in the direction of Damien's body as it was being placed onto a gurney.

"Well..."

"Think about this... Waller is going to be here any minute. So we need to know what happened," Tommy said it slowly looking at him before his eyes glanced at Diggle.

"Felicity..." Oliver started.

"She left. Oliver shot him." Diggle jumped in.

"I thought so," Tommy responded with a nod and a wink at Diggle.

"Sir..." one of the agents called.

"I'll be back in a second," Tommy said as he stepped away from the pair.

"If you love her as much as I think you do, you need to go along with that story."

"But she..."

"Oliver she killed her father, you're an agent..."

"I know. I can't let her take that punishment."

"Good."

"But I can't leave her in the Bratva world..."

"That's her choice I'm afraid," Diggle replied. "Your lies hurt her..."

"How long has she known?"

"Only a few days..."

"That's why she's been cold and distance?"

"Probably."

"I never meant to hurt her Dig, honestly I didn't... She... She changed it all."

"I understand that, more than you realise," Diggle said with a sigh. "But our worlds are messy."

"I know, that's why I'm leaving. Darhk was the ultimate goal."

"But will Waller let you leave?"

"She has no choice," Tommy interrupted. "She knows the terms of your employment, plus what I could do to her reputation if she did something stupid." Tommy shrugged then as he stepped closer.

"Tommy..."

"Ollie man, I've never seen you like this with any woman before." He placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I know, I never lied about how I felt to her Dig." Oliver felt the need to justify himself.

"I never doubted it. That day we nearly lost her... since then something shifted in you," Diggle answered.

"I just... What can I do? There isn't an easy way out..."

"There never is," Tommy added. "But you have only got this chance, Wallers on her way and she'll want you to come in for questioning. If you want to take this chance you have to do it now."

"Just be honest," Diggle said. "She appreciates that more than anything." Oliver nodded.

"Thank you."

"Shut up you big softy and go." Oliver smiled as he span around leaving the destruction behind him.

"You look out for that kid," Diggle said to Tommy as they watched Oliver leave.

"Yeh, he's like a brother..." Tommy whispered. "Agent Diggle," he said and Dig glanced at him with a knowing smile, and a nod.

* * *

Oliver was on the motorbike driving through the city before he even had time to think. He had no idea where she'd be, she'd have to lie low for a bit, maybe even with Anatoly. But would she had told him about it all? He didn't think as he drove aimlessly until a thought struck him. He drove as fast as he could to the cemetery, but she wasn't there. He frowned as he slowly pulled off again, this time he drove to her old house. Maybe going back to where this all started would help him.

As he pulled up towards the now burnt out place he spotted a black SUV, the same one that was outside of Coopers. He killed the engine, slipping his helmet off as he glanced around. She had to be here. Then it hit him like a tidal wave, her spot, her thinking spot. He left the helmet on the bike as he ran passed the building straight to where he knew she would be.

He didn't even look as he ran straight to her special place, he pushed passed the trees as twigs and leaves crunched under his feet.

"Felicity?" he shouted into the night sky. "Felicit-"

"What do you want?" she snapped from her position on the rock. Her tone was cold, her head tilted towards the dark sky.

"I came-"

"If you think you can arrest me you have another thing coming..."

"No."

"Then what?" She never even glanced in his direction, her posture and tone said it all.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Why?"

"To explain." She turned her head to face him, the look she gave him made a shiver run down his spine. She looked cold, calculating as if she had cut off her emotions.

"You lied about everything," she responded. "You lied about who you were, you lied about what you wanted... you used me..." He could feel the hurt and anger radiating from her even as she remained completely still.

"I'm sorr-"

"What and that's supposed to make it better?" She slid from the rock then standing just before it. "You said all that crap about trust with your sister and you were lying!"

"That's different! That's Thea's life!"

"AND THIS IS MINE!" she shouted it so loudly, her hand gesturing to herself.

"And you deserve better."

"I deserve better? What I deserve is someone who tells the truth."

"I'm trying," he muttered staring at her. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. He could see her fighting against every emotion.

"I can't do this," she mumbled as she made to walk passed him. His hand shot out capturing her wrist. He knew it was stupid, but he just couldn't let her go.

"Felic-" The words died as she grasped his arm using her weight to flip him onto his back, he landed with a thud and he blinked as she looked over him.

"No!" She walked out the trees onto the lawns of her once exquisite house.

* * *

Oliver clambered to his feet before he rushed after her. "Would you please let me explain?"

"Why?" She didn't stop or look at him, she merely carried on walking as he chased on behind her.

"Because I care about you."

"You care so much that you used me to get to my father, you used my mother's death to just get-"

"NO!" It was his turn to shout now and she stopped dead. "Yes I used you to get to your father, yes I tried to get closer to you but not for one single damn second did I use your mother's death." He swallowed thickly, unable to hide his emotions as she just stood there with her back towards him.

"You-"

"No! I meant what I said then. I know what that pain feels like and I would not wish it on anyone. Losing your parents, them being murdered, I would never use that to get close to you. I got close to you because I cared, because after that night when you flat lined I panicked."

"Because you nearly lost your chance," she snapped spinning to meet him.

"No because I nearly lost a woman I was falling for." Her eyes widened for a second before they turned cold. She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.

"I fell for you, I just wanted you to be safe and to be there for you. But I had to stop Darhk. I _had_ to Felicity."

"Oliver..." He took a step closer.

"All of this is my fault, I know that. I brought him to your door, and I have to live with everything that happened but I don't regret this." He gestured between the two of them. "Not for a single moment. You..." He swallowed thickly as he stared at her. "You told me this meant everything to you." He watched as she blinked fighting back the tears. "It did to me too... and I'm so sorry you felt you had to kill him..."

"I had no choice."

"I could have, I should have ended him."

"He was my father," she stated it simply as if that was why she had to do it, out of some obligation.

"He might have been, but you aren't him. All this information ARGUS," she cringed at the mention of it. "It was wrong, their information on you was so wrong. I got to know you and I'm hoping you got to know me."

"That doesn't make this okay," she stated.

"No... But I never lied about Thea, or anything you asked-"

"Just the fact that you worked for ARGUS, and were secretly trying to get to my father," she snapped. He closed his eyes. "This did mean everything to me," she whispered and his eyes jumped open. "But you destroyed it, and so I have to move on."

"No you don't."

"I do, because you're done now. You get to go off and be Oliver Queen free of it all."

"I'm still Bratva..."

"Yes cause that'll go down well with Waller," she answered.

"Wait..."

"What? Like I don't know about some things. I might not have known ARGUS by name but I know of them," she answered. "And I know full well this would never work," she spat it out.

"I get what you're doing, you're trying to push me away... But I'm not going-"

"Push you away? You did that all yourself! You know I could have helped you, all you had to do was tell me the truth!" she snapped at him, her arms dropping to her sides in fists.

"The truth, you want the truth?" She said nothing as he stared at her. "He murdered my parents! They didn't die, they weren't killed by the Triad or whatever, they were killed by him! They were killed protecting you!"

"What?" she said in disbelief.

"I was there, when he asked my parents to overthrow you, but they refused. They wanted out of this world, they wanted me and Thea out, and they thought you were their only option. I heard it all from the landing, he hit my dad and beat my mom. He threatened me and Thea, but they refused. I heard him pull the trigger, heard the screams of my mother as I saw her clutching to my father. Then he turned on her and asked her one last time. I watched as she lunged for him." He dropped his head then. "I froze and I did nothing. The guards came rushing in but it was too late, in the scuffle the gun went off and my mother dropped to the floor. He tried to make it look like a robbery gone wrong, he killed them all before he just up and left."

"Oliver..."

"I wasn't supposed to be there, I had gone drinking... And I came home to change before I went out again, I had to sneak out and wait till he'd gone before I could call the police..."

"Oliver..."

"I swore from that day I'd get revenge, I'd make sure no one else suffered at his hand, that's why and when I joined ARGUS, well when they recruited me... But then I met you, and he was your father... But he had hurt you more than anyone." Her bottom lip trembled as she took a step closer to him.

"I'm so sorr-"

"Don't apologise for him, but I swear Felicity, I never set out to hurt you. I tried to tell you on several occasions, but things happened and it's all on me." It was water running down his cheek that made him look up, it was raining. The heavens had opened, pouring down on them as they stood there. "It's my fault, and I understand if you can never forgive me. But I can't walk away from this without trying, it would be one of the biggest mistakes of my life and I've already made so many." He felt his chest constricting as the rain ran off the leather jacket.

"I had no idea," she whispered into the space.

"It makes no difference, but I just... I had to stop him and I'm sorry you got caught up in all that." She nodded unable to speak. Her bottom lip trembled as she turned away from him and she darted for the burnt out house. He frowned but followed her. As she got to the building she turned back to him, both covered a little more from the rain.

"I'm sorry Oliver, but I can't... I can't do this."

"I just want you to be happy, and I know you aren't here..."

"It doesn't matter, you lied about it all. You can't stay, because how could I trust you not to betray the Bratva again? And I can't leave... not now," she whispered looking away.

"But you aren't happy. You said that you'd leave for a real shot at happiness, maybe that isn't with me but god do I want it to be," he groaned as he watched the water dripping down her neck. "I want to try Felicity..." He stepped closer his hand held out to her. "Everything I said and did, everything I felt when I was with you wasn't a lie." He stepped even closer.

"Oliver..."

He raised his hands, hovering them over her body. "Your scars..." He watched her eyes dart to his hands, he knew exactly where they were without touching her. "When you told me about them, all the times you told me about them... I wanted to hurt people, I wanted to take away all those memories..." His eyes slipped closed. "I remember how they feel, the way your body shuddered when I caressed their jagged edges, I know the sounds you make when I run my lips along them." He took a deep breath. "I... God I want to cherish you, I want to show you how much better life can be." His eyes flickered open. "I'd stay here, with you... Because I love you." He watched as her eyes widen and mouth fell open. "I love every part of you Felicity, the scars, the ruthlessness hiding the vulnerability below. I want you Felicity and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you... If you just give me a chance."

"I don't know," she whispered not meeting his gaze.

"I never lied about giving you my heart, you have it and regardless of your answer you'll always have it." Her eyes snapped up to his as his hand landed on her arm, right where he knew his watch would be. He watched her eyes shining with unshed tears, as the rain ran down the contours of her face. The lack of glasses making her eyes stand out even more in the moonlight and he stepped closer; his heart pounding.

"Well well, isn't it lovely to see you making up with lover boy." Cooper's voice rang out as he stepped out the burnt remains of the house. Oliver grasped Felicity firmly as she turned. "Nope, don't you dare move," he stated holding out a shotgun.


	19. Chapter 19: Stay With Me

_**A/N: So we're here… we're at the penultimate chapter, so hold on to your hats ladies and gents things are about to get even more crazier! As always thank you to you all! so without further ado ENJOY! Oh and get the tissues, wine etc ready…** _

* * *

"Cooper," Felicity said her voice dropping softly. "It's over."

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?" he snapped stepping closer towards them. Oliver's grip tightened on her arm but she stepped a little away from him, raising her hands up.

"Come on Cooper, this is over. Darhks dead, his organisation is falling apart. Don't make things even worse for yourself."

"Worse? I loved you!" he shouted, the gun shaking in his hands. "I loved you, and I wanted to be in your world but you don't let people in!"

"I'm sorry Cooper." He watched as she slowly shuffled closer to him, her hands still raised. "I never meant for that-"

"What for me to fall in love? Or that you're so cold you aren't capable of love?"

"Hey!" Oliver snapped unable to help himself.

Instantly Cooper moved the shotgun in his direction. "What were you saying?" he asked tilting his head in a cocky move.

"What sort of a coward points a shotgun at people? And supposedly a woman you love?" Oliver asked. He saw Felicity glance back at him frowning.

"I might love her, but she's incapable of love." Oliver balled his hands into fists staring at him. "What you think she loves you? She can't, she uses you for what she needs and then she kicks you to the curb." Cooper glared at Felicity, the gun still pointed at Oliver.

"She's more than capable of love, she has the biggest heart I know... You just have to get passed that tough exterior..." Oliver was stepping closer as Cooper scowled at him.

"Is that so?" He turned his head to Felicity then. "I wasn't good enough? Is this what this is?"

"No Cooper, I just didn't feel that way-"

"Shut up!" he snapped in anger; his attention completely on her. "You had sex with me, you used me as what? Some sort of way to ease stress?"

"You knew what it was when we went into it. I never lied, it wasn't anything more than sex to me Cooper," Felicity answered her hands up as she edged closer. "You decided to go behind my back, you stole the Bratva information-"

"Because you wouldn't let me in!" he shouted pointing the gun back to Felicity.

"I was saving you! Why do you think I'm incapable of love? Why do you think I am this hard faced bitch?"

"Whatever."

"You know what no, I tried to protect you, I did, but you were the one who got into bed with Darhk, you who used your genius with him rather than helping Ray-"

"Just shut up you bitch! You have no idea, no idea what it was like to live under Mr Perfects thumb!" He raised the gun, and then suddenly everything happened. Oliver ran at him full pelt, pushing the barrel of the gun upwards. A shot rang out and instantly Felicity dived out the way of the spray. Her head hit the burnt out floor of the house knocking her senses off slightly.

Oliver and Cooper scuffled, pushing and shoving as they fought for control of the gun. They were barely covered by the house when Oliver managed to hit the barrel of the gun into Cooper's already badly displaced nose, his screams echoed around the building. Oliver pulled at the gun as Cooper tried to hold on, sending it hurtling out onto the concrete in the still heavy rain. Cooper made a run for it as Oliver managed to pull on his leg sending him flying towards the floor. In a twisted sense of fate Cooper kicked out, hitting Oliver in the face knocking his balance off but he barely stumbled. He easily rushed passed Cooper, grasping the gun as the rain beat down on him.

"DROP IT!" Oliver turned around, the gun in hand, an eyebrow quirked but instantly his face hardened as he saw the scene in front of him. Cooper was stood with Felicity's back to his chest, one arm was around her waist as his other hand held a shard of glass to her throat. He could see the point digging into her skin as she stared at Oliver. "I said drop it." He pressed the glass in further, and a small trickle of blood ran down her neck but she didn't make a sound. Oliver's eyes fluttered closed for a second as he weighed up his options. He stared into Felicity's eyes, she didn't look afraid.

"Okay..." Oliver shouted. He slowly knelt down, lowering the weapon as he went. He had one chance to do this right.

"That's right," Cooper spat out. "All that training, all that precious time in the Bratva and look at you both!" Felicity's eyes hardened as Oliver slowly stood back up. He slipped his hand behind his back as Cooper was lost in his speech. "You should have let me in, rather than him!" Felicity seemed to understand as Oliver began to pull the gun from his waistband. She gave a nod to him as suddenly he pulled the gun out. Felicity threw her head back and elbow at the same time. Cooper screamed in pain as the glass fell out his grasp. As soon as Felicity dropped to the ground Oliver took his shot, hitting him square in the shoulder. The force sent him flying backwards hitting the ground hard.

Oliver rushed over to Felicity in his haste the gun slipped from his hand. He knelt before her as her hand touched her throat. "Felicity?" he whispered. His hand shot out to touch her arm. She lifted her head then staring up at him.

"Oliver," she responded and his hand skimmed up her arm to cup her cheek. He felt a small breath escape her as she leant into his touch her eyes fluttering shut briefly.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Hey, there was no choice to make," he said staring at her, his thumb running over her cheek. He gently pulled his hand away, already missing the softness of her skin, as he stood up. He held out his hand to her and she took it.

He helped pull her up as his eyes landed on the tiny mark on her throat. "It's okay, it doesn't hurt," she answered before turning back to Cooper, who was whimpering on the floor. Oliver glanced down at him too.

"You made... the wrong choice," Cooper grumbled through gritted teeth. Oliver pushed him onto his back with his foot as Felicity pressed her heel into the bullet hole. He screeched in pain, his eyes slamming closed.

"I think you'll find you made the wrong choice," Oliver stated with a shrug. Felicity kicked him hard across the face and instantly he was silent.

"And you'll pay for it for the rest of your life," Felicity added.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked staring at her.

"Are you?" She stepped towards him, her hand rising to his face where her fingers ghosted over his lip.

"Ow," he said on reflex. He licked his lip as she pulled away before he touched the spot with his fingertips.

"You have a split lip."

"I'll be fine." He shrugged.

"Don't you think you need to call your boss? You know to deal with him." She tilted her head towards Cooper as the pair walked away.

"Fine, but we need to talk after. And I mean talk, no more arguments," he countered.

"Oliver it's not that easy-"

"Nothing that's worthwhile ever is," he said with a sad smile. "I just want to talk, about all of it, open and honest," he whispered.

She stared up at him, the rain still beating as they stood there staring. "Okay," she whispered.

He couldn't help himself as he smiled down at her. "Okay." He nodded.

"Now call," she said as she glanced around the burnt out building. He pulled his phone out his pocket hitting dial.

"Oliver?" Tommy's voice cut through.

"I have a situation, Mr Seldon is at Felicity's old house."

"I'll send a team now." Tommy responded instantly. "Is he-"

"He's alive, I mean he might not be in the best of shape but he is breathing," Oliver confirmed. He glanced over at Felicity, she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as Tommy continued to talk to him.

He stood there smiling, and then instantly her head snapped up. He frowned as her expression changed. "Oliver!" she screamed running towards him, he turned his head just in time to see Cooper stood there. He had the handgun in his shaky hand as he pulled the trigger.

The world seemed to slow down in the moments that followed. He could hear Tommy's voice shouting down the phone, hear his name on Felicity's lips and the echo of the gunshot ringing in his ears. He watched as the bullet got closer, but then suddenly he was being pushed backwards. His back hit the concrete below as Felicity landed in his lap. He blinked as the world suddenly came rushing back. Felicity screamed as the heavy rain beat against her skin. She was curled up barely moving as Oliver glanced up to see Cooper hobbling towards them, the gun still held in his hand.

Oliver felt the adrenaline soaring through his veins; he had to protect the woman in front of him, the woman he loved. He glanced around when the barrel of the shotgun caught his eyes, he quickly stretched and in own fell swoop he swiped the gun up. He didn't even bother to aim properly as he quickly pulled the trigger. The force of the shot threw his arm back a little, but he barely felt it as he watched the shot hit its target. He screamed in pain as the shots pierced his skin. As they teared at his abdomen and the muscles of his legs, as it shredded his internal organs and he dropped to the floor in a heap, completely silent and unmoving.

Oliver tossed the gun to one side as he slowly tilted Felicity removing her from off his legs. "Oliver..." she whimpered, her hands clutched to her right side. Oliver blinked as he watched the rain mixing with her crimson blood.

"Felicity." He jumped to place his hands over hers. She pulled them away, revealing the hole just below her chest. He placed his hands on the wound, pressing hard to stem the bleeding. "Felicity stay with me okay?" he shouted as he leant over her trying to shelter her from the rain. He was glancing around try desperately to figure out what to do.

"Oliver..." His eyes snapped to hers as one of her hands reached up his arm for his cheek. He leant towards her so she could rub her fingers through his stubble. She was blinking as the rain dripped from her lashes. He pressed a little more firmly and she winced slightly.

"He shot you... you pushed me, you saved me..." he whispered it, his eyes closing.

"Hey, this isn't your fault." She cupped his cheek more firmly.

"I need to... I need to get you to hospital." His eyes were unsettled on her as he heard a muffled sound. He turned out of her hand as his eyes caught his phone. He stretched pulling the phone to his ear.

"Oliver! What happened?" Tommy's voice was booming.

"We need help, he shot Felicity..."

"Ollie, we're on our way, where's Cooper?" Oliver glanced back to see Cooper was still unmoving, his body lay in an odd position as blood was running away from him with the rain.

"He's dead," he stated plainly. "I need help, I don't know what to do."

"Oliver..." Her voice cut through as he glanced back at her; she was looking paler. His heart was thundering in his chest as she clutched at his arm.

"We'll be there soon," Tommy said as he could hear people shouting down the phone.

"You're going to be too late." Her eyes fluttered closed. "Felicity!" he shouted and her eyes snapped open. "Stay awake, you hear me!" She nodded, her other hand fumbling for something in her pocket. He reached across for her, pulling out her car keys.

"Hospital," she whispered shoving the keys further into his palm.

"Tommy I'm heading straight to hospital!" Oliver shouted.

"We'll send agents to deal with Cooper." He could hear muffled voices before he continued. "Diggle said he'll meet you at the hospital."

"Okay," he replied shutting off the phone before ramming it into his pocket. He looked at Felicity, searching her face as he scooped her up in his arms. Her arms banded around his neck limply. "I'm so sorry," he mumbled as he rushed down the steps.

"It's okay," she said so softly.

"No Felicity, I never wanted any of this to happen... you saved me... And-" He stopped abruptly as she leant forward her lips pressing against his. He could feel all her strength being pushed into the kiss as her hands wrapped around his neck.

When she pulled back slightly she whispered, "you saved me..."

He shifted unlocking and opening the car door, he slid her onto the back seats. Her eyes were fluttering as he leant in, making sure a seatbelt was around her.

"Felicity," he whispered as he cupped her cheek. Her eyes opened slowly. "You need to keep pressing on your wound." She nodded, staring at him as one of her hands rested on his on her cheek.

"Okay."

"Stay with me okay? Stay with me." She nodded in response as he rushed to the drivers side. He slipped his belt on and then he floored it.

He dodged between the evening traffic, the hospital wasn't far he knew that. The rain was heavy, the traffic moving along cautiously as he cut people off. He was just pulling into the hospital grounds when he glanced in the centre mirror seeing Felicity hunched over. "FELICITY!" Her head didn't move. He could see the blood starting to pool around her as he slammed on the break. He didn't even bother to turn off the ignition as he jumped out. He rushed over so quickly, fear over taking his veins as he pulled her out.

"O... oli.. Ver." Her words were mumbled as she barely held herself up.

"Come on Felicity, I need you to hold on we're almost there..." He rushed into the emergency room clutching onto her. "Hey Felicity." Her eyes were closed her body going slack. "Felicity! Wake up." He shook her slightly. "HELP! I NEED HELP!" He stumbled in walking forwards as the doctors and nurses rushed around her. They directed Oliver through the hospital firing off questions as he stared at her.

"What happened?"

"How long had she been unconscious?"

"What's her name?"

"Her name's Felicity Smoak." He watched as some of the nurses flinched slightly as they lead him towards a bed. "She got shot, it was a through and through, entered her back came out her chest. I applied pressure but... the ambulance was taking too long," Oliver answered.

"Place her down gently Mr..."

"Queen, Oliver Queen..."

"Are you a relation Mr Queen?"

"She's the love of life... Please save her." He gently placed her down and instantly the doctors started to take over. He took a step towards her head as he leant down.

"We need you to leave Mr Queen," the doctor said, but he ignored them as he whispered into her ear.

"Please be okay Felicity, please. I need you, I can't not have you be apart of my world, I love you." He swallowed thickly as he stood up and stepped towards the door.

* * *

Oliver was sat there, he was covered in her blood. His jacket was undone but the tanned leather was stained red as was his hands and face. He held his head in his hands as he breathed deeply. He heard the footsteps practically running towards him.

"You bastard!" Anatoly spat, pulling Oliver up from the chair pushing him by the throat into the nearest wall. Oliver didn't fight him, letting him push his arm against his throat.

"Sir... Boss..." He heard Diggle shouting but Oliver just looked into Anatoly's eyes.

"Anatoly." Diggles voice was sharp as he grasped his arm. He turned his head towards Diggle.

"What Mr Diggle? What's stopping me from snapping his neck right here?"

"Because he bought her here and he's risked everything for her, plus she loves him." Diggle stated plainly. Anatoly took a deep breath before he stepped back releasing him. Oliver stood there unmoving.

"Where is she?" Diggle asked as Anatoly turned away in anger.

"They've taken her for surgery, they don't know the extent of the injury," Oliver answered looking at Dig, who nodded in response. "They said they'd talk to us once they knew more."

"What happened?" Diggle asked as Anatoly seemingly dropped into one of the chairs.

"Cooper, he was there... He had her by the throat and I shot-"

"You shot her?" Anatoly snapped his eyes landing on Oliver.

"No, I shot him in the shoulder... He was down but he couldn't have been unconscious, because the next thing I know he's up and he pulled the trigger... and she... she pushed me out the way..." His voice trailed off as he swallowed thickly. He slipped down to the floor not bothering with a chair.

"What happened to him?" Anatoly asked.

"I ended him," Oliver replied without a beat passing. "But she was bleeding, I couldn't... I couldn't stop it..."

"You tried," Diggle responded placing his hand onto his shoulder as he squatted beside him. "You did the best you could for her and you brought her here." Oliver said nothing as he glanced up to see Anatoly eyeing them both cautiously. "How long did they say the surgery would take?"

"Hours? I'm not really sure..."

"Okay, well in that case you need to clean up."

"Clean up?" Oliver asked as Diggle glanced him up and down. Oliver blinked looking down at his stained hands. "I..."

"Clean yourself up Oliver," Anatoly snapped and Oliver got to his feet walking off to the bathroom. Diggle stood up too. "Why aren't you mad with him?"

"Isn't it obvious? Because I've watched their relationship grow and change, and I get why you're mad, I do. He lied and he has to make up for that but it's obvious how much they care about each other."

"I know that, but he's ARGUS Mr Diggle. He's a mole," Anatoly stated. "He can never be a part of our business."

"No he might not, but don't you think Felicity deserves a say in that? Don't you think as your daughter she deserves happiness?"

"But she is Bratva, Diggle."

"She is but we both know Donna never wanted that and how it made her. He's changed things."

"Well we'll see what she says," Anatoly snapped.

* * *

Several silent hours later Oliver had cleaned up as much as he could before sitting with the two men waiting for news. He barely moved, barely kept breathing as he thought about her limp body in his arms. Diggle left to fetch them coffee's leaving the pair.

"What are your intentions here Mr Queen?" Anatoly asked not looking at him.

"What?"

"You lied about who you were-"

"I never lied about who I was, I lied about who I was working for. But that monster, he needed to be stopped."

"You did this for Darhk?"

"I did this so no other person would suffer, and I failed her..." Oliver whispered. "Я люблю ее, и я потерпел неудачу, ее"

"Как так? Он мертв."

"She killed him, his death is on her shoulders."

"And you think she hasn't killed before?"

"No she has, I know she has. But killing her father, that should have been on me. I should have told her the truth all that time ago and then she wouldn't be here... she wouldn't be fighting for her life."

"вы действительно любите ее?" Anatoly asked tilting his head.

"Yes," he whispered. "She's one of the most important people in my life..."

"But... How is this going to work?"

"I don't know," He answered honestly.

Just as Diggle approached handing them their coffees a voice cut through. "Mr Queen..." Instantly the 3 men stood up walking towards the awaiting doctor.

"Yes," Oliver answered.

"Are you the family and friends of Felicity Smoak?"

"Yes..." Anatoly answered impatiently.

"She's doing okay."

"What happened?" Oliver whispered.

"The bullet hit her kidney, it received too much damage... we had to remove it."

"What!?" Anatoly responded.

"Her other kidney is fully functioning, she is more than capable of living a good life with one kidney. There was a lot of bleeding, we managed to stop it and she is awake and fully responsive. These next few days are critical, but she was asking for you." She glanced at Oliver. "However she wanted to see a Mr Diggle first."

"That would be me," John said stepping forward.

"She's doing okay, but she might be a little sleepy," the doctor answered.

"Thank you," Oliver said softly as he finally felt his body relaxing; the tension leaving him as he could breath a little easier.

"It's what I do. Now if you'd please follow me Mr Diggle." The doctor gestured for him to follow, and Anatoly and Oliver stood there as he walked away.

"Why do you think she asked for Diggle?" Anatoly wondered aloud.

"No idea but she trusts him... more than anyone," Oliver replied.

"Very true," Anatoly responded.

* * *

They stood there for no longer than 15 minutes before Diggle returned. "She's okay, she's hooked up to a few machines and looks a little pale but she's okay." The pair nodded. "We can go in if you'd like, the nurse says it's okay." The pair nodded once more as they followed Dig down the hallway.

The room had minimal lighting as they entered but Oliver's heart stopped in his chest as his eyes landed on her. She was in hospital gown, her whole complexion pale, her eyes looked dark and she was surrounded by various monitors. She had a variety of tubes and wires connected to her. Her eyes looked half lidded as she smiled at them.

"Hey," She said so quietly.

Anatoly rushed forward clutching her hand. "Ты напугал меня, принцесса," he whispered as he placed a kiss to the top of her head. "Don't do that again." She smiled at him.

"I don't plan on, it hurt like a bitch," she responded as she squeezed his hand.

"So, now you're awake... what do you want me to do with him?" Anatoly asked tilting his head in Oliver's direction. A sad smile appeared on her face as she glanced at Oliver.

"Oliver..." she whispered as a single tear rolling down her cheek. She stretched her hand out towards him and Anatoly instantly took a step back. He strode over in two strides taking her hand in his, as he pulled a chair up beside her bed.

"I'm here..." he whispered as his own eyes teared up. He leant forward placing a kiss to her forehead. "You're the strongest person I know." She squeezed his hand as he used the other to wipe her tears away.

"We need to talk."

"I know we do." At that moment a yawn escaped her. "But you're tired."

"No I need to tell you..." Her eyes opened wider as she focused harder. "You saved me."

"I think you'll find you saved me, you lost your kidney." She shook her head squeezing his hand tighter.

"No I meant... You... You changed it all for me..." she whispered and he leant closer.

"Not in a good way," he whispered back and she frowned at him then. "Your mom, your men..."

"Don't... They weren't your fault, that was all Darhk." She squeezed his hand again. "You have tried to help me, you've been here... I bet Wallers outside ready to tear you to shreds." She chuckled a little and he couldn't help but marvel at her brilliance.

"You're remarkable."

"Thanks for remarking on it," she responded easily. "But seriously Oliver, please don't blame yourself... I..." She took a deep breath staring into his eyes. "I understand, and life is too damn short to be angry... So I forgive you." His mouth fell open, and then he felt her hand on his cheek, her thumb gently stroking away the tears he'd be holding in for so long.

"Felicity..." Was all he managed to whisper out.

Her bottom lip trembled as she uttered out, "And I love you." He didn't even think as he moved forward capturing her lips. Her hand moved into his hair pulling him closer as she kissed him back. He was so tender not wanting to hurt her as she sucked onto his bottom lip. He pulled back sitting back down, smiling at her but then her smile faltered slightly. "And that's why I have to do this..."

"Do what?" Oliver asked with genuine confusion. She pulled her hand from his as she looked at Anatoly.

"As Captain and as he is a member of our ranks who saved my life, I am allowed to grant him a pardon."

"Excuse me?" Oliver asked.

"It is up to your discretion Anatoly, but I wish for you to release Oliver Queen, his entire family and future family from the Bratva," Felicity stated it eyeing up Anatoly.

"No, I don't want that, I want you... I love you," Oliver responded clutching her hand.

"And I love you enough to let you go," she muttered, her lip trembling once more.

"But-"

She cut him off turning back to Anatoly. "I'm right aren't I? All you have to do is cut him loose, all you have to do is strike his family name from the existence of this organisation." Her eyes looked heavy as she yawned once more.

"Yes," Anatoly mumbled. "Yes you're correct."

"No, I don't... Felicity I don't want that!"

"But you do," she whispered.

"Are you sure you want to do this princess? Once his ties are severed he can never be part of our organisation again... never use the Bratva connections-"

"Yes," she responded. "Oliver..." He stood up then taking a step back.

"I don't need that Felicity, I want you... I love you, I nearly lost you and I don't want to leave you-"

"Please Oliver... For me, do this for me..."

"But what about us? What about everything we've been through?"

"I feel... weird... Oliver..." She barely managed to get his name out when the monitors started flashing. Alarms sounded as she flat lined and the 3 watched as her head lulled to one side.

"Felicity! FELICITY!" Oliver shouted.

A group of doctors and nurses rushed into the room, all them rushing around. One jumped in without thought starting chest compressions. "Someone bag her!" A nearby nurse grabbed the oxygen mask ready to breathe for her.

"Oxygen saturation dropped, her heart rate was incredibly low."

"There has to be a bleed... We have to have missed something."

"She needs surgery now!" The doctors pushed passed the. Diggle grasped Oliver's arm holding him back. They watched as Felicity was wheeled quickly down the hallway with an array of doctors and nurses in tow.

* * *

Oliver was pacing outside the theatre doors. He couldn't stop, he had to move, he had to do something as the images of Felicity's flat lining ran through his mind once more. The image of the doctor performing compressions on her chest as she was wheeled away from him.

"Oliver," Diggle said standing in front of him. "Oliver," he repeated.

"Huh?"

"You need to stop moving man."

"She's in surgery... she..." He stopped the words from falling out his mouth.

"She's strong," Anatoly said.

"But her heart..." Oliver replied.

"Hey, look at last time. She came out of that." Oliver nodded willing his heart to calm down. They'd been gone an hour, 1 hour without any knowledge, 1 hour of not knowing how she was, or what could happen. His head was pounding, his heart aching and then the doors opened.

A doctor stepped out, glancing at the 3 who all frozen in place. "The bullet nicked her lung, we must have missed it with all the bleeding from the kidney... Her heart just couldn't cope..." Oliver felt the bile in his throat rising, his legs gave way as he crumpled to the ground and his heart shattered. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

I love her and I failed her - Я люблю ее, и я потерпел неудачу, ее  
How so? He's dead - Как так? Он мертв  
You really love her? - вы действительно любите ее?  
You scared me princess - Ты напугал меня, принцесса


	20. Chapter 20: Live

_**A/N: So here it is guys the final chapter… I can't thank you all enough for your continued support on this one, especially with the writers block. But I need to do a few shout outs, firstly to Shelby because she was the person that originally prompted this, so thank you sweetie, I hope I did your amazing idea justice. Second I need to thank Jessica because of her ARTWORK! No I'm still not over it! And finally I have to sau a massive thank you to Lauren for her continued support with this. Seriously guys she's been my sound board, supporter, cheerleader, she has helped push me into getting this finished and helped me through my writers block. so THANK YOU… Without further ado here is the final chapter and I hope you enjoy it…**_

* * *

2 weeks, 14 whole days, god only knows the number of hours he had lived without her light in his world. Well the truth was he wasn't living, he just merely existed now. Without her the world seemed dull; colours seemed faded, smells all mingled together into a stench of blood he couldn't get off his skin. He tried to remember her full of life, laughing and smiling, but whenever his eyes closed he saw her twisted in pain, pale, blood pouring out of her chest. That's why he shouldn't have come here, he should have stayed away like he had been doing. He didn't belong in the Bratva now. He would surely be a wanted man but he'd risk it all for a chance to say goodbye to her one last time.

It was a dull day, the sky was covered in clouds and there was a cool breeze as the funeral came to an end. Oliver had stayed at the back, easily blending into the huge crowd of men. He could see the group at the front, Anatoly, Sara, Nyssa and Diggle. He had heard the rumours that a new Captain would be appointment soon, and that Anatoly would be leaving Starling behind but he had business to attend to first. He hadn't heard any mention of the betrayal, of what he or even Sara had done. So he stayed quiet and watched the whole event from his quiet contemplation at the back of the crowd.

He waited patiently as all the men started to slowly leave. He hung back hoping Anatoly would leave before long, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Diggle staring at him with a sad smile. "Oliver," he said.

"Dig."

"What are you doing here?"

"I... I had to say goodbye," he answered.

"No I meant here, at the back. You should have been up there." He nodded into the direction of Anatoly, where Sara and Nyssa stood beside him. Nyssa's arm wrapped around her in support as Sara cried.

"I... I didn't want-"

"No one else knows, only Anatoly, me and Sara... And no one knows about Sara."

"I gathered as much," Oliver replied. "Otherwise they would have been ready to kill me."

"Anatoly wants to talk," Diggle stated as he released him.

"What could he possibly have to say, other than wanting to kill me?" Oliver asked with a sigh.

"He just wants to talk, Oliver," Diggle answered with a shrug. "You can't hide away forever."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think everyone knows you've been hauled up in your place."

"And?"

"Yet no one's bothered you," Diggle replied. "People care Oliver, so please just talk to him."

With a sigh Oliver nodded. "Okay."

They walked up to the grave in relative silence, all the other men had left. Before Oliver even managed to come to rest beside Anatoly, Sara had walked up to him hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry," she whispered into his ear.

They pulled back and he gave her a small smile with a sharp nod. "I am too," he whispered and she stepped back. Nyssa wrapped her arm around her, giving Oliver a nod before the pair headed towards the car. Oliver took a deep breath before he turned back to Anatoly. He stood before a gravestone, the earth freshly placed covering the hole.

"I wanted a headstone," Anatoly whispered. "I wanted it done before I left."

"You're leaving?" Oliver asked on reflex.

"I am no longer needed here, once a new Captain is appointed then I shall return home." Oliver nodded as the pair just stood there looking at the grave. "I have some business I need to attend to first."

"Right... And why do you wish to talk to me?" Oliver asked slowly.

"My princess made one request before her death... And after it she still wanted the same request."

"After?" Oliver frowned.

"Her will," Diggle supplied from just behind the pair.

"Вы свободны, Оливер." Anatoly whispered.

"What?"

"I'm releasing you from your families binds. I'm releasing you from the brotherhood... You are a free man. But you shall never be reconnected to this world, all ties are severed including myself."

Oliver turned his head to look at him. "Why?"

"потому что это то, что моя принцесса хотела."

"But... I..."

"There's enough destruction in our worlds... You lost a lot Oliver, your whole family died thanks to our world and we have both lost people we love thanks to Darhk."

"Thank you," Oliver whispered.

"It's her you should be thanking." He responded tilting his head towards the gravestone.

"I did love her," Oliver responded. "I know that means nothing now-"

"Maybe not, but at least she knew," Anatoly interrupted.

"I am sorry," Oliver answered. He watched from the corner of his eye as Anatoly turned to face him.

"You did what you had to do, and what I did was not enough. You are a better man than I."

"I got a lot of people killed-"

"No, Darhk and Cooper, they killed a lot of people," Anatoly corrected him. "But I must go, goodbye Mr Queen." He stuck his hand out to Oliver and he turned, taking it.

"Thank you sir," he replied shaking his hand. Anatoly gave a sharp nod before he walked off to the awaiting car. Oliver turned back to the grave as he heard the car pull off.

"Aren't you going with your boss?" Oliver asked as Diggle stood beside him.

"He's not my boss," Diggle responded.

"Huh?" Oliver turned his head towards him with a frown.

"Felicity... She didn't just cut you from the Bratva-"

"She cut you too?" Oliver asked in surprise.

Diggle smiled. "She cut us all, myself, my wife, Roy, Shado, Sara and Nyssa."

"But... Why?"

"Because we were her family." He shrugged. "She truly cared for people Oliver, even if she hid it from the world... you know that."

"I do, but your lives."

"It's time for new lives, for fresh starts." He smiled at Oliver. "She left us all her money."

"What do you mean all her money?" he asked.

"Felicity did have some legitimate businesses, in the event of her death all were to be sold." Oliver just stared in disbelief. "The Bratva money stays with Anatoly, and the new captain, but her money, her businesses well that is to be divided."

Oliver shook his head. "I don't want that. I can't take her money! When did she even write this Will?" He took a small step back. "She knew I was an ARGUS agent Diggle..."

"She did, and she was angry... But she still wrote this will before the confrontation with Darhk."

"The day you, her and Sara..."

"Yes, she changed it then." Oliver shook his head in disbelief.

"Why? Why do that when she hated me? When she was so angry she could never trust me?"

"Because she loved you," Diggle answered instantly. "She might have been angry, hurt, upset but when she thought she was going to die... when it came down to it... She still wanted you to live. She always wanted you out of this, just like she did me."

"You always seemed so at home here." Diggle laughed then as reached into his pocket.

"She wanted you to have this." He pulled out an envelope handing it to him. "It was to be given to you after the funeral..."

"What is it?" Oliver asked taking it from him.

"I think it's a letter, she wrote it when she changed the will."

"Oh." Oliver quickly pushed it into his pocket. He didn't need to know her words then. He knew how much he'd hurt her and right now he couldn't deal with the added pain.

"She... She also gave me this in the hospital." He opened his hand to reveal Oliver's watch, the glass over the face was broken and it still had some of her blood on it. Oliver took it tentatively, the strap wrapped around his hand as the face sat in his palm. "She wanted you to have it back."

"Because I hurt her," Oliver whispered fighting back the tears.

"No, because she broke it. And she didn't want your heart to be broken by her, so she wanted you to have it back." Oliver's eyes slipped closed as he took a shaky breath. He opened his eyes as he squatted in front of the gravestone, he placed the watch on top of it.

"I don't want it back. You'll always have my heart Felicity, even now you've gone..." His lip trembled as a silent tear rolled down his cheek; the pain in his chest feeling as fresh as that moment in the hospital all those weeks ago.

"So what are you going to do Oliver?" Diggle asked.

"What do you mean?" he answered standing back up.

"You're no longer a part of Bratva, your sister is the other side of the world and Felicity's gone-"

"I don't know Diggle, maybe I should just go back to ARGUS. My sister doesn't need me, and I have no real home." He shrugged.

"Don't do that," Diggle responded. "Don't go back. You're finally free don't go back to Waller. She has so many of us under her thumb-"

"Wait..." Olivers head snapped towards him. "Us?"

"I'm an Agent Oliver."

"What? You're an agent!"

"I am."

"What? I just... You lied too?" He frowned his head spinning slightly.

"She knew I worked for someone, she never knew it was ARGUS," he answered flatly.

"How? How could you have told her the truth and not got in trouble with Waller?"

"Felicity found out Oliver, and so I told her the truth. We were there to monitor her, Lyla and I, we were planted to just keep an eye on things but never intervene. We were like family Oliver, she was like my sister and I trusted her a hell of a lot more than Waller. I never told Waller." Oliver merely nodded.

"But you didn't know about m-"

"At the beginning, no. I started to have my suspicions but it was only clarified when Felicity told me."

"But you lied."

"Yes, which is why I told you to tell her the truth. She was always fair, and I gave her no other reason to distrust me."

"So that's where ARGUS got their information on the Bratva?" Diggle merely nodded. "But nobody else knows?"

"No, they never had any need to and even more so now. I'm leaving Starling, Oliver. Lyla and I are about to be parents so we're going to take a less active role in ARGUS." Oliver nodded in understanding. "But you shouldn't go back."

"Why not? I have nothing to do now, the only person I've ever loved is dead and my only family can never come back..."

"Then leave," Diggle stated. "Leave Starling and start over, don't let her death be in vain, live."

"I don't know how to."

"Then find a way, travel, visit different countries... I don't know man... buy a boat, but don't let her death ruin you."

"I... I can't Dig," Oliver answered truthfully.

"What about your sister?"

"She doesn't need someone like me in her life."

"Oliver you can't blame yourself for everything, Felicity gave you an out. Take it."

"But I wanted it with her," he whispered turning back to the gravestone. "I wanted a future with you Felicity, and I can't believe you're gone. I'm so sorry it ended the way it did, I'd take it all back, every minute if it meant you were alive." He closed his eyes as he placed a hand on her grave.

"You know she wouldn't want that," Diggle answered.

"No, but I would Dig. She deserved so much more than what she got out of this life."

"She got love. She got friendship. Yes she had a harsh start in life and she suffered more than most, but god Oliver, you changed her," Diggle responded. "You were the only person I saw who got through her defences completely, and who she let in. She loved you, please don't waste this opportunity." Oliver said nothing as he continued to look at her grave.

"I'll miss you Felicity," he whispered before glancing to Dig. "Thank you, John. For everything, I wish you and your family all the best."

John stuck his hand out. "And you." As Oliver took his hand to shake it Dig pulled him in for a hug.

The pair embraced before Oliver gave him a sharp nod. He turned around walking away from Felicity, and from the life he had been living, unsure of what his future held.

* * *

2 weeks later

Oliver stood in his penthouse glancing around, his life was all boxed up, all his possessions to go into storage. He stood there looking at how it looked no different, it hadn't changed, this wasn't a home and it never would be for him. With a deep breath he headed back to his bedroom, the wardrobe he'd been avoiding for the last 4 weeks the only place left to clear out. As he walked into the room his phone beeping caught his attention. He glanced at it to see he had two voicemail messages; he swiftly pressed the button to listen.

"You have two new messages, message one received today at 10.05am." He listened as the robotic voice changed into something softer.

"Hey Ollie, it's me. I'm just wondering how you're doing. I haven't heard from you since, well since that phone call." He swallowed thickly remembering the teary call he had made to Thea after Felicity's death. "And no those texts telling me you're fine do not count. I do think you should fly out to me, I've missed you and I want to be there for you. You're my brother, please Ollie." He sighed as Thea's voice softened even more. "I love you."

"Message two received today at 10.22am."

"Oliver, don't do this." Tommy's voice sound almost upset. "You're out man, don't come back. Please don't do this, Diggle told me what you were planning and Wallers been walking around with a smug look." He heard Tommy sigh through the phone. "She doesn't want you to leave, she wants you to stay. But Oliver, you only joined us for one reason and that's over. Don't do-" Oliver ended the message without a second thought. He sighed rubbing a hand at the back of his neck before he typed out a message to Thea.

 _I love you too, I'm fine. I just need some time, plus I don't want to endanger your life when things are only just cooling off. Enjoy your time with Roy. O x_

He hit send without even bothering to second guess himself, placing his phone back down before stepping closer to the wardrobe. He grasped a bag and a box as he took a deep breath before stepping inside. He randomly grabbed clothes off the rail, tossing them in a box.

He was a man on a mission, most of his clothes just aimlessly being tossed away, with the occasional piece being thrown in his bag to keep. He made his way further in when his foot got caught on something on the floor. He glanced down frowning at the bunched up material. He leant down picking it up and instantly he was met with her scent. The material was soft to his palm and he could feel his throat tightening. He stared at the dress, his mind lost at how she felt in his arms, of the moment they shared in this darkened space. He gently stroked the fabric, his heart breaking all over again as he stood there frozen. She was gone. He would never see her smile, never get to hold her hand or kiss her senseless, and never make it up to her.

He swallowed thickly his eyes burning from the tears he forced away, _how was he meant to carry on? How could he look Thea in the eyes after the guilt he felt?_ It was his fault, all his fault and he would pay the ultimate price, by living on when others didn't get to. He would work for Waller and become the weapon he truly was, because the man he used to be had changed in his hunt for Darhk.

He dropped her dress as he turned to the other side of his wardrobe, he grabbed the first article of clothing and stopped; the suit he'd worn to her funeral. He glanced at it his eyes landing on the envelope sticking out the pocket. He grasped it pulling it out staring at the envelope. His name handwritten by her on the front. He took a deep breath as he sat down on the floor and slowly ripped the envelope open. He frowned and stared in disbelief as the contents fell to the floor around him. He blinked as he picked up a gold card with black writing.

 _Call this number, state your name._

He frowned flipping it over but with no signs of who the number belonged to. He turned the other pieces of paper over, pictures of a villa and officially looking papers and then a hand written letter. He stared at it all before he jumped to his feet rushing over to his phone. He input the number without much thought.

"Hello." An unfamiliar male voice cut through.

"Hi, I'm Oliver Queen-"

"Ah Mr Queen! We've been expecting your call."

"You have?"

"Yes, well I am truly sorry for your loss sir."

"My... Loss..." he whispered.

"Yes your... Wife, she explained the situation."

"My wife..." He let hang in the air.

"Yes Megan." His throat tightened. "She hired us, said she'd left you a letter... It explained everything."

"I haven't... I haven't read the letter."

"Oh, I see. We're a private jet company, she hired us to take you to a special place... Again sir the letter probably explains it better."

"Okay." Was all he could say. "I'll call back."

"Please do sir." The man's enthusiasm left Oliver in more confusion. He hung up and then glanced down to the letter. He grasped it staring at her handwriting flowing where she had rushed sections.

 _Dear Oliver,  
If you're reading this then the worst scenario happened and I am dead. If this is the case, and I imagine the truth about your employment has been revealed then I want to tell you, I'm angry, I'm hurt but I still love you. It's wrong isn't it? You lied, and I want to be angry with you but right now I just can't. The truth is Oliver you've changed me, you bought back a part of me that I thought had been lost a long time ago. And even if you didn't feel the same I in return am gifting you with several things.  
The first is forgiveness, if I'm dead then it no longer matters, I forgive you and whatever happened it was never your fault. I'm setting you free Oliver.  
The next is my money, if you are reading this then Diggle would have explained. There are bank account details within this letter, that is an account in your name, do with it as you wish. But I promise that is legitimate money, not Bratva. And also if Anatoly followed my wishes, as I know and hope he will, then you're free. The Bratva no longer has a hold on you or your family.  
Finally, my last gift to you. A life. Or rather the potential to live. You talked about dreams, hopes and a way to live, for you and Thea to live. Before I was officially a member of the Bratva, I bought a house, several in various parts of the world but when you said you wanted a life with me. Well there was only one home I pictured, one home far away from Starling. So the lease to that home is yours, and to go with that, I hired a private jet. The number on the card inside is for that. I had to tell them a little lie so they'd allow me to do this, so just go along with what they say. But the house, well it's where Thea is, not the house itself but in Crete. That's where Roy was taking her, and I think after everything you at least deserve a break.  
There are no strings attached, and you're probably wondering why I'd leave you all this but the truth is Oliver, I love you. Thea and you deserve to live a dream, so I'm giving you the opportunity to dream and live for the both of us. I don't know your ties to ARGUS but if it's anything like the Bratva well I wish you luck.  
Love Always  
Felicity._

Oliver blinked his heart racing even more. Even in anger and pain she still gave him what he had wanted, a life. But he didn't want that without her. He blinked as his phone beeped.

 _You would never be endangering my life. Ollie everything you've done is to protect me. It's time you started living so please for yourself don't do anything silly T x  
_

Oliver sighed staring at the paperwork around him. He looked at the idyllic villa, beautiful in the sunlight. Felicity's hand written letter taunting him and then his eyes caught on to her black dress sitting in the corner. He slammed his eyes shut, his wind a whirlwind. S _hould he stay and work with ARGUS? Or go and see Thea? Should he grant Felicity's final wishes in letting him go? Or tie himself to another organisation?  
_

He grabbed his phone pulling it to his ear. "Hi it's Oliver Queen..."

* * *

The sun was shining, it was truly beautiful. The warm Greek breeze made him smile after the confines of the plane. He took a deep breath, the clear air feeling so much better. It shocked him how easy this all felt, how much lighter he felt when he left Starling behind. He had refused Wallers offer to join ARGUS, which both Dig and Tommy seemed too happy about. All his belongings were placed into storage and his flat put up for sale. Thea was thrilled he was coming to live in a place she referred to as a wondrous paradise, and as soon as he had stepped out he could see why.

Thea had given him an address, a small bar on a beach and here he was sitting and waiting for her. The ocean was peaceful as it lapped at the sand. He could see couples and families enjoying the afternoon sun. Everything felt too easy, like it was really all going to be okay. He was lost in watching the peacefulness, when he heard a throat clear.

"Ollie." Thea stood there with a broad smile, a young gentleman stood beside her.

"Mr Queen," he said sticking his hand out.

"Roy I presume," Oliver replied taking his hand giving him a firm handshake before he hugged his baby sister tightly.

He held her for awhile until she whispered, "hey you okay?" He pulled back with a nod.

"Yeh I've just missed you."

"It's all over now Ollie," Thea replied with a wide smile. "All of it, Felicity let you go, and Roy. She gave you all an out."

"Yeh she did," Oliver mumbled in response.

"I think you'll love it here." Thea said softly. "It's beautiful, and you might be pleasantly surprised," She beamed and Oliver frowned at her.

"So you're staying here?"

"Why not?"

"Because it's just..."

"You deserve to be happy too," Thea answered. "Whatever you did, you deserve some happiness."

"I'm tired," he answered turning away, the moment too much for him.

"Then go home, I mean you have a home here after what you told me."

"Yeh I might get some sleep."

"Well Roy and I will be around." She smiled as she placed her hand on his shoulder before turning back to the bar.

"Mr Queen-"

"Oliver, call me Oliver, Roy."

"Oliver... I was asked to give you this." He handed him a package and he frowned.

"What is it? Who's it from?"

"A friend," Roy answered with a smile. Oliver glanced at the package then back at Roy. "I was just asked to give it to you, nothing else and taxi's are up there." He pointed up the steps and Oliver nodded holding the package as he picked up his holdall. He gave Thea a quick hug before he made for the steps.  
Oliver sat in the taxi as he was driven to just on the outskirts of town, he sat staring at the package. It was plain, no note attached and he didn't know which friend this could be from. He easily ripped the packaging revealing a green material, he pulled it out and a piece of paper slipped from the material. He stared at the garment, it was a green hoodie, his green hoodie. He snatched up the note.

 _I thought you probably should have this back. We don't want it to get forgotten, you never know when a girl might need it._

He froze, the writing was hers. _When had she sent this?_ She had been wearing it the day before; she had been wrapped in his hoodie when she fell asleep at the computer. He glanced up when the taxi rolled to a stop; he didn't even speak as he handed the money over walking towards the villa.

It was even more beautiful than the photos, they didn't do it justice. The setting sun made the building glow in an array of different lights. He easily accessed the building walking into the combined kitchen and living room. He turned on the lights placing his holdall down on the black leather couch as he stared at the green hoodie. He didn't even glance at the place as he held the material in his hands.

The curtains blowing caught his attention causing him to glance up to see the patio doors open. He frowned having a quick glance around the space for any intruders. He cautiously made his way to the doors stepping outside to the pool area. He frowned as he saw a woman standing looking over the edge of the rails at the ocean. He couldn't tear his eyes away; she looked familiar and his heart stopped his chest. He had to be seeing things, this wasn't possible.

"Felicity?" he heard himself speak but it all felt so surreal. She spun around to look at him and she was as beautiful as he remembered. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back, her glasses perched on her nose as she wore a white long flowing sundress. She looked angelic and he was frozen in place. _This couldn't be real, she wasn't real._

"Oliver," his name slipped passed her lips and she smiled so broadly. He took a deep breath closing his eyes. He had to be dreaming, he was on the plane. Felicity Smoak was dead, she died because of him.

The moment he felt her fingertips on his stubbled jaw his eyes snapped open. Her blue eyes sparkled in the swirl of colours of the sun, her ivory skin burning amber as the sky came to rest around them.

"You can't be..." he whispered as her hand cradled his cheek. "I lost you..."

"I loved you enough to find another way," she responded. "I loved you enough to stay, to fight for happiness." He could see the tears in her eyes as she smiled at him.

He still hadn't moved, unable to comprehend what was happening. "You were dead," he stated it, the pain in his heart shattering it.

"I had to, it was the only way for us both to get out."

"I thought you were dead." He couldn't hear anything as she grasped his hand pulling it to her chest.

"Feel, I am alive," she said. "I am alive and I am here."

"But... I lost you... You..." He could feel her heart beating hard against her chest and his palm. He closed his eyes, she was here and she was well. He didn't even think as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her flush against him and he kissed her hard. He needed to feel her, and she was completely willing as his tongue swept in and she moaned. Her fingers slipped into his hair, her nails scraping against his scalp and he groaned in response. This was real. It was all real. He pulled away, his arms still banded around her as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm sorry Oliver. I'm so sorry you thought I was dead," She mumbled against his chest. She winced slightly when he tightened his arms.

He pulled away staring at her. "You're-"

"It was real Oliver."

"So your kidney?"

"Yeh I lost a kidney, and my lung did get nicked but they fixed me."

"How? Why? I just..." He stood staring at her.

"A drug that slows the heart rate. It makes you appear dead. Caitlin, she works at the hospital it was easy for her to patch me up and keep me their till i could get to a safe house, she looked after me for the first 2 weeks. Then a week later, when I had all the necessary paperwork, I was flown out here. No one but Diggle, and Caitlin, and well Thea and Roy know I'm here."

"Wow," he mumbled.

"The world believes Felicity Smoak's dead, you're now talking to Felicity Raymond."

"Not Megan Queen?" He couldn't help but tease.

"No I mean, I didn't want to force that on you. Plus I want to wait for that." She winked before blushing slightly.

"So you gave it all up for me?" he asked a little astonished.

"No I gave it all up for us, for happiness." She smiled at him still blushing.

He gently grasped her hand. "That sounds good to me," he whispered in response.

"But it won't be easy Oliver."

"Nothing worthwhile ever is." He smiled bringing her hand to his lips.

"No but the worlds we lived in, they weren't happy and we have a long way to go-"

"Yes we do but I am willing to try, I am willing to talk it all through, to support you through the good and bad days."

"Through the nightmares and dreams?" she asked.

"Of course. I know I lied Felicity-"

"Stop. Diggle told me how much you blamed yourself, how you nearly rejoined ARGUS but I meant what I said in that letter, I forgave you. Because that was a job, not you." She placed her hand to his chest. "I know the man inside."

"And I know the remarkable woman you are," he whispered and she smiled.

"So don't blame yourself Oliver. I'm not dead but you needed to believe that for the ARGUS statements, and Anatoly. The world needed to believe I was gone."

"They do," he answered. "But god I couldn't co... The pain." He closed his eyes taking a deep breath before he opened them looking into her eyes. "I don't want to ever lose you like that again."

"And you won't have to, no more dangerous missions, no more illegal activity," she said with a giggle. "Just you and me, this house, and whatever dreams you can think of."

"You are my new dream Felicity. This, you, that's all I need." He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. As he felt her chest rise and fall, and the warmth of her body as he held her, he didn't care about any of the past because she was here now and she was alive.

"Well I thought maybe we could open a restaurant, or an internet cafe?" Oliver was the one to laugh this time. "I like that."

"What?" he asked with a frown.

"I like hearing you laugh."

"Well we have a whole lifetime together so you better get used to it." He winked then. "I don't plan on losing you again Felicity."

"You won't."

"I love you enough to stay too."

"I only did that so Anatoly would release you, my wishes then and in the will, it needed to be real-"

"You don't need to explain," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head. Her hair tickled his nose and her scent wrapped around him like a warm blanket. "I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too, I really do Oliver and I have your heart remember." She tilted her head towards her arm. He looked down to see his watch, clean and with a new glass face wrapped around her pale skin.

"How'd-"

"Diggle, he gave it me back. Told me you want me to have it, and so he patched it up and wished me the best of luck." He smiled at her as she cuddled him. He could feel a shiver run down her spine and the goosebumps cover her skin.

"I have the perfect garment to help with the coolness."

"Oh you got the package then?"

"Yep." He smiled.

"Well I don't need that."

"Oh you don't?"

"Nope, because I have you." She pressed further into his chest, her head resting near his heart and she placed a kiss there.

"For the rest of our lives?" Oliver asked.

"If you'll have me?"

"Always, you do own my cold, steel heart after all," he whispered.

"You own mine too, but I think yours is warmer than you think."

"And so is yours," he replied without a beat passing.

He ever so softly swayed them as the night time started to overtake the sky. Their worlds and lives might have once been filled with darkness but it was their hearts that shined the brightest now. They might not exactly know what their futures hold, but they know for certain they have each other to face it all, together.

* * *

You're free Oliver - Вы свободны, Оливер  
Because that's what my princess wanted - потому что это то, что моя принцесса хотела


End file.
